Macross Delta: Song of the Stars
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: UNDERGOING REWRITE
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1: New Mission**

-Vajra War, AD 2059-

"Virgo 2, can you hear me?! There's a Vajra hot on my tail and I can't shake it!"

Kazumi Shinomiya in his VF-171 heard the voice of his squadmate, Virgo 4. He himself is being chased by a Hound Vajra and it is taking him all his skills to avoid being torn to pieces. The 171, although a good machine, is not really a high-performance unit compared to the upgraded VF-171EX and the more advanced VF-25 and VF-27 which Kazumi had been hoping to get his hands on for quite some time.

As a result, Kazumi has to compensate his craft's deficiency with his skill. He and the Virgo squadron had just arrived as part of the reinforcement from Macross Fleet 22. The distress call from the SMS Frontier branch turns out to be worse than he can imagine as they came face-to-face with a legion of Vajra.

"I'm a little busy here! Virgo 5, can you go help Virgo 4?"

"Can't! I can't shake this large bug- Uwaah!"

Kazumi heard the scream of one of his long-time friend and saw a nearby VF-171 exploded in a ball of fire. A hound Vajra emerged from the flaming wreckage.

"Virgo 5! Jun! Dammit!"

Kazumi deployed his valkyrie's legs to the front as he push the thruster to its fullest, propelling him and his valkyrie backward as he move his control to avoid the vajra behind him. Once the vajra passed him, he switched to battroid mode and pull the trigger on his gunpod. He aimed at the implant stabbed into its neck. Once it was destroyed, the Vajra calmed down. He also aimed at the implant on the Hound Vajra that killed his friend and shot it.

He grit his teeth in anger and look down onto the planet where the perpetrators who are using the Vajra awaits. He is not angry at the Vajra they are fighting right now. The alien creatures are just as much victim as them.

"Damn Galaxy pulling a stunt like this."

Kazumi cursed as he once again switch to fighter mode. He sped towards Virgo 4 who is still trying to shake off her pursuer. With the Vajra's attention focused on Virgo 4, Virgo 2 closes in from behind as Kazumi carefully takes aim at the implant embedded into the green Vajra. Once again he pull the trigger and the implant was destroyed, calming the Vajra.

"Carol, are you alright?"

He asked Virgo 4 through the comm. The girl piloting the VF-171 breathe out a sigh of relief as she got a temporary reprieve from intense combat with most of the battle in space nearly done.

"I'm alright Kazumi. But Jun and Josh! They're…"

Both pilots wanted to cry at the lost of their longtime friends. They have been together since their academy days and now two of them were killed in a split second. The voice of their commander did not allow them to do so though.

"Virgo 2, Virgo 4, Kazumi and Carol, are you guys okay?"

Virgo 1, the leader of Virgo squadron appears on the comm.

"We're fine Alisa. Where are…"

Kazumi never finished his question when a massive energy beam shot out from the atmosphere not far from them. Everyone was shocked with the massive energy shot from a macross canon that tears through quite a lot of the reinforcement army. Standing on the surface of the planet just in front of Frontier's main Island is the Frontier fleet's trump card and its very own Macross, the Battle Frontier. It is now covered in what appears to be body parts of a massive Vajra.

"Is that…"

"Battle Frontier?!"

Kazumi cannot believe his eyes at the thing that was once Battle Frontier. Have Galaxy become so crazy to do something like that to their sister fleet?

"…Virgo squadron, we got a new order. The fleet will descend and use the Quarters' quantum canon to hit the Battle Frontier simultaneously. We're going down."

""Roger!""

Obeying their captain's command, the Virgo squadron descend onto the planet. What happens next will be something Kazumi will never forget for the rest of his life. His first major battle and his first time entering an atmosphere and flying in the real sky… and his first time witnessing the golden wings.

When the Virgo squadron reached the planet's surface, they are again faced with opposition, this time not from the Vajra. A beam canon pierced through the cockpit of Virgo 4's unit, instantly killing Carol. Kazumi would've suffered the same fate if it weren't for his quick response but it doesn't change the fact that the Virgo squadron had now been reduced to just him and Virgo 1.

"Carol! What the hell… where did that come from?!"

Kazumi saw something flew past the two of them with unbelievable speed. It is a fighter, a VF with green color and a long rifle. Kazumi recognize those characteristics and considering who their enemy is, he should've expected to see one sooner or later.

"Kazumi, it's down to just the two of us! Be careful, that's a VF-27. Those units are monsters piloted by cybernetically enhanced humans."

"Tch, enhanced or not, I'll take them down!"

Kazumi turn his Nightmare Plus around to chase after the Lucifer. He look around to find other squadrons that had entered the atmosphere also engaged in their own battle against Galaxy's elite. He locked on his target with both missiles and gunpod. Once he pull the trigger, the VF-171 unleash its payload on the VF-27.

Unexpectedly, or predictably considering the pilot and machine's spec, the Lucifer valkyrie transformed to battroid mode and shoot down all the missiles while avoiding the shots from Kazumi's gunpod. Kazumi too turn his 171 to battroid mode and engage his thruster to its fullest when the 27 return fire with its own gunpod.

"Kazumi, don't face it alone! The VF-27's spec is above even the VF-25! You can't win in single combat!"

Alisa warned. Kazumi slicked his tongue in annoyance. Alisa is right. The difference in spec between their machines is just too great. Kazumi knew he is a good pilot but there's only so much he can do with a vastly inferior machine.

"We'll take it down together!"

"Right, let's do this!"

 _"Chiheisen wo yusaburu kaze  
honoo wa mada moeteiru ka"_

"Ehh… this is…"

"Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee?"

For a moment Kazumi's attention was grabbed by the source of the song he is hearing. Inside the Island 1 right in front of SMS Frontier branch's Macross Quarter on a stage stood Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee together. Singing in the middle of the battlefield. This reminds Kazumi of the stories of how Lynn Minmay's song ended the first ever space war.

Kazumi had always wondered about that. A single song can end war? How does that even work? There are records of Macross 7's Sound Force being effective but Kazumi still finds it dubious. And now he is witnessing something similar happening.

 _"Furuenagara sekai no iriguchi ni tatsu  
omoi todokeru made shirenai."_

But if there is one effect he could notice immediately is that everyone's spirit seems to go up.

"Kazumi, let's finish this!"

"Yeah, let's."

 _"Sono tsubasa wa valkyria  
kizutsuita senshi no mae valkyria."_

"Ghost-V9 approaching."

"They're just AI!"

Now flanking the VF-27 the two remaining member of Virgo squadron are two Ghost-V9. But this does not deter Kazumi at all. Transforming into fighter mode he push the Nightmare Plus' thruster to its limit as he charge ahead towards the enemy.

"Take down the Ghosts first. Shooting down that 27 will be harder with those things around."

"Roger."

 _"Maioriru gensou no koibito  
sono tamashii michibiku tame niji no hashi wo wataru valkyria"_

Kazumi felt his head clear as he focus on taking down the Ghosts first. His hands on the controls of his unit. He could feel it.

"Even if you have better spec… I'm still the better pilot!"

The Ghosts and Lucifer open fire. To the shock of the Lucifer's pilot, Kazumi calmly move the controller of his unit and managed to dodge the volley of bullets all by mere inches. His fighter made precise movements as he tilted it left and right to avoid being hit.

"I can see it."

Though following the Ghosts' movements is hard, Kazumi felt like he could see it. Taking aim with his gunpod, Kazumi calmly wait while dodging the shots from the enemy units. As he finally got closer, Kazumi pull the trigger and shot down one of the Ghosts. At the same time, Alisa came from behind with her own 171 and taking the computer by surprise shot down the second V9.

 _"Unmei ni somuite mo valkyria  
namida ni hikisakarete mo valkyria"_

"We got them!"

"Right. Time to attend to our frie-"

Alisa never managed to finish her sentence when she experience heavy turbulence caused by her fighter being shot through the right wing by the 27's deam canon. Sparks flew inside her cockpit as the damage in her VF spreads.

"Tch, too early to celebrate."

"Alisa!"

"Damn, I'm eject-"

The comm line was suddenly cut as Kazumi watch his squad leader's VF losing altitude and explode.

"Alisa!"

 _"Yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai  
Aishiteru"_

Tears flow out from Kazumi's eyes as the leader of Virgo squadron fell in battle. They had been together since the academy days. They have flown a few battles and emerged unscratched. But one single major battle and now only he is left alive.

"So this is war huh. Well I'll show you."

Kazumi switched his fighter to battroid mode and once again push it to its limit. Utilizing all thrusters available, Kazumi maneuvered through the rain of bullets and missiles that the VF-27 unleashed. Kazumi kept shooting down missiles as his 171 danced through the barrage.

The 27 switched to fighter mode once Kazumi got too close for comfort.

 _"Hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora o kakeru  
valkyria… SAYONARA NO TSUBASA"_

Kazumi gave chase in his fighter mode. He kept the enemy unit in his sight as he chase the 17 while firing shots that the cyborg pilot only barely able to avoid using his superior reaction time and the unit's high spec.

And then once more Battle Frontier shot.

* * *

-March, AD 2068, Planet Ragna-

-Macross Elysion-

"Hah, a replacement for Messer? I thought we don't need one."

"Why do we need one now, captain?"

The entirety of the famous Delta platoon gathered in the briefing room together after Arad Moulders called for them. Instead of Arad, it was Kaname Buccaneer who answers Hayate's question. Kaname manipulated her terminal and shows a holographic image of each Walkure member and then an image of the protoculture ruin in the star system.

"I understand your feeling but we're not just replacing Messer. We do it because we need to. After the final battle against Roid Brehm, we were informed that some NUNS higher up have become aware of Walkure's role in the battle, especially Mikumo and Freyja."

"The official story is that Mikumo was captured due to her strong fold wave and was brainwashed to sing for Windermere."

Arad said. Everyone is now paying attention to what Kaname will say next once Mikumo and Freyja's name came up. They dreaded it and hoped that the incident will be an isolated one but of course such a large battle will be made known sooner or later. As expected, the aftermath is something they should worry about. Kaname begin her explanation.

"The details still remain classified to everyone but some NUNS people knew about Mikumo's role as the Star Singer and Freyja's song was the one that stopped her. We received words from Lady M that there are elements in the NUNS military that are targeting her for her power."

"The power that could destroy a whole NUNS fleet and put a whole star system under her control, there are people who would love to get their hands on that kind of power. This is different from all previous conflicts such as the Vajra War. This time, loathe as I am to admit it, Mikumo weaponized her song and almost put the whole Globular Cluster under Roid Brehm's control.

Hayate, Mirage, and Chuck don't look too happy but they can see where their captain is going with this.

"Walkure, especially Mikumo and Freyja, need the Delta flight's protection now more than ever. The four of you won't be enough. There needs to be at least one pilot for each Walkure member. Lady M had decided to give us one more pilot so each Walkure member will have one pilot as their partner."

Hayate felt like they are replacing Messer, which they are, and is not very happy with the new arrangement but he can see why it is important. Indeed if Walkure is being targeted then they will need more manpower to help protect them. If one pilot is to be assigned to one member of the Walkure then they are one pilot short. Hayate can accept this logically but that doesn't mean that he has to be happy about it.

The faces of the Delta platoon member began to appear above the hologram of Walkure members. Above Reina is Chuck, above Makina is Mirage, above Kaname is Arad and above Freyja is Hayate. This is obviously the pairing arrangement between pilot and diva. Since Mikumo's pilot slot is the only one empty, that means the new pilot will be assigned as her protector.

"The setup is determined by how well the pairing work together. Chuck had been on missions with Reina before and considering his unit and Reina's specialty, this pairing was decided. Hayate is obviously paired with Freyja and Mirage with Makina since the captain will be with me. The problem is Mikumo. Let's just hope that she can get along with the new pilot."

Kaname said. Everyone nodded in acceptance. They have no problem with this arrangement and indeed the pairings have been arranged to be the best for each of them, though Mikumo's new partner is concerning because he's a new face and most of all, because the pilot will be paired with Mikumo, the very reason this arrangement was made in the first place.

"So who is this new pilot we're getting?"

Hayate ask out of curiosity.

"He's… someone Lady M had admitted to be more than a match with Maximillian Jenius."

…

"So this is Ragna huh?"

A twenty four years old Kazumi Shinomiya look up to the sky of Ragna seeing the sun shining down onto the planet. It's hard to believe that not long ago this planet was the site of a major battle between Chaos' Ragna branch and the Kingdom of Windermere. Everything seems just normal… apart from the protoculture ruin still standing right on the sea of Ragna.

He was a former NUNS pilot now working for Chaos after quitting NUNS. Graduated as top of his class in the military academy at the age of fifteen, he flew with the NUNS for three years until he quits and join Chaos after feeling that working with the NUNS is not in his best interest, especially after losing his entire squad in their first major battle and the matter with the special force that led him to quitting.

The black haired man smiled as he felt the wind brushing against his face. He won't waste this opportunity. He will be joining the now famous Delta squadron after all. He heard that they're one pilot short after their top ace was shot down and never got round to replacing him. Messer Ihlefeld, the Shinigami. He'd heard the name. He also heard that someone else managed to best the pilot who shot down Messer in the first major battle in Ragna.

Kazumi turn to the towering figure of Macross Elysion. That's where he needs to go. It's going to be a long walk for him but he doesn't mind. He still has some time and it would be nice to get to know the planet he'll be working on from now. Kazumi was about to start his trek towards the Macross when he heard a beautiful voice carried by the wind.

 _"Itoshiki kimi yo ima doko ni iru no…?"_

'A song? Is it one of the Walkure?'

Curious after hearing the voice, Kazumi follows it to the source which leads him to a beach. It's not far from the path he took and he still has time to spare anyway. The young pilot finally found the source of the voice and was met with the sight of a woman with very long violet hair divided into four sections with a bun on top spreading her arms as she sings on top of her lungs.

 _"Iro mo imi mo nakushita sekai. Takaku tooku toberu hazunanoni. Mienai sora ni tsubasa chigireru…"_

At that moment, Kazumi Shinomiya was taken by the sight he is seeing. Her figure singing under the sun facing the sea is just so beautiful. Her voice so captivating that Kazumi can do nothing but stare at the sight. It took him a minute to finally realize that the woman had stopped singing and her red eyes are now locked with his.

"Uhh… hello?"

Kazumi felt like he should know the beauty that could match a goddess who is now facing him but he just can't put where. He knew he should know her but he just can't put the face with the name. Truthfully, he had met with many famous singers in his work, including the Fire Bomber's Basara and Mylene and Frontier's Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee. But to him, not even the glamorous Sheryl Nome could match with this woman who he is sure is part of Walkure.

"You are… the new pilot commander Arad spoke about, right?"

"Yes. How did you…"

It was then that Kazumi finally realize who he's speaking to. She is without a doubt the one known as Mysterious Venus and lead singer of Walkure. No wonder she looks so familiar. He was so entranced by her singing that he managed to forget who she is for a moment. The beauty he is looking at is Mikumo Guynemer.

The one said to be the Star Singer.


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: A New Arrangement**

-Macross Elysion-

"So this is the Macross Elysion."

"You look as if you've never been in a Macross-class battleship, Shinomiya."

Somehow, Kazumi found himself being accompanied by Mikumo as he tries to find the briefing room where he will be introduced to his current job. He's thankful that Mikumo offered to come with him. He had never been on the newest Macross-class battleship so he has no clue on the Elysion's layout.

"I've been on one of the older model and several Battle-classes. I used to serve on Battle 22 when I was fresh out of the academy. I've also been on a Quarter-class but this one is new to me."

Kazumi explained.

"I see."

The two of them walk in relative silence. Kazumi had been given a brief overview of Chaos' Ragna branch, including the famous Delta flight and Walkure. Hearing Delta's exploits certainly remind him of some rather famous characters he had met like SMS Frontier's Skull platoon. But what caught his attention the most is Walkure, especially Mikumo Guynemer.

He had read the report concerning the battle on Ragna. The Star Singer they called her. Using the power of the protoculture ruins, she can control the whole star system using her song. It is not something surprising for him considering this is not the first time he witness protoculture's power, which is one of the reason why he's chosen to replace Messer Ihlefelt. Though this is the first time he see a protoculture.

That is what the rumor said, that Mikumo Guynemer is either a protoculture descendant or one of the remaining protoculture in existence. It is not a farfetched idea since she could control the protoculture ruins but Kazumi has his suspicion. But it's not his job to find out. He knew by experience that things like these tend to lead to something troublesome and unless it is overly serious he is fine in not knowing much. He had learned his lesson in sticking his head into things.

He probably should finish reading the more detailed report though. He fell asleep before he can read through the whole thing which, in his defence, is quite a lot of information that he tries to cram into his brain.

"We're here."

The duo arrived at the briefing room and Kazumi's eyes move to scan the whole room. There are only two people there apart from Mikuo and himself. One is a young woman with short brown hair holding a tablet pc and the other is a middle-aged man wearing a red Chaos jacket. The young woman is Kaname Buccaneer, the leader of Walkure. That means the middle-aged man standing beside her must be Arad Moulders.

"Captain Kazumi Shinomiya reporting for duty, major Arad Moulders."

"You're right on time, Shinomiya. At ease. We're not a stickler for the rules here so there's no need for all those military formality."

Kazumi is glad that Arad seems to be an easy-going person. He too doesn't like all the formalities, one of the more minor and petty reasons why he quit NUNS. He doesn't like all those stuffy military protocol. It sometimes made him think why he even joined up in the first place.

"Ara, Mikumo? Are you the one who brought captain Shinomiya here?"

Kaname who didn't expect Mikumo to be there asked.

"We coincidentally met. He doesn't know Elysion's layout and could've gotten lost so I helped him."

Mikumo explained. Meanwhile, Kazumi and Arad are having a conversation of their own.

"So Shinomiya, do you know why you were chosen to be our newest pilot?"

"I have a few theories. I'm ashamed to say that I fell asleep and got here before I could read the details of my job."

Kazumi rub the back of his head sheepishly as he admits that he didn't read something so important earlier. Arad chuckled and began his explanation.

"You knew about the battle to retake Ragna, right?"

Kazumi nodded.

"With Mikumo's identity as the so-called Star Singer known, Lady M has expressed her worry that there will be people who would target her for her power. So far there have been no signs of anyone targeting her and Lady M has been trying to suppress the information from spreading too far before we can release the official version."

"Official version means omitting a few details, right?"

"Correct. The situation is different from the one with Frontier that you experienced."

Kazumi nodded. Indeed he can see why there is a need for that. The situation is definitely different. So far divas had been playing an indirect part in battle with their songs like becoming keys or through indirect communication. But what the Star Singer did was directly weaponizing her singing voice and almost subjugated the entire galaxy in one single battle. He only knew that because he was given the true, unedited files since he will be working with Delta from now on.

A power like that, of course someone would like to get their hands on it.

"Which leads to why you are here. Lady M has no doubt that some people had obtained the information and are targeting Mikumo as we speak. This is where the Delta team came in. We are to protect Walkure from this threat. Even if their goal is Mikumo alone, Walkure can become a powerful leverage against her and Walkure themselves are impressive in their own right. To protect them, it has been decided that one Delta member will be assigned to each Walkure member. So basically, we are just doing what we usually does, but with increased awareness. The problem is that we lost one of our member in Al Shahal. That's where you come in."

"A bodyguard?"

Arad nodded.

"You are one of the best around according to your track record and Lady M herself recommended you."

"It's not like I never got shot down. I admit I'm good but I'm not the best."

"Hee, you're a humble one aren't you."

"Overconfidence can kill me. I've seen good pilots killed due to overconfidence."

"Well it doesn't change the fact that this is your job from now on."

Arad suddenly approach him and put his arm around his shoulder. The Delta squadron leader then spoke in a whisper to Kazumi.

"So what do you think about Mikumo?"

"…haa?"

"Come on, you came here with her. She's not the type to walk with a stranger. What charm did you use?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just work related matter."

"Oi oi oi, what you're asking is not related to work at all… unless."

Arad grinned as realization dawned on Kazumi. He will be the bodyguard of one of the Walkure. Arad asked him about Mikumo and called it work related matter. Then that means…

"You gotta be kidding me. You're assigning me to her?"

"Well, there's already some kind of team dynamic between Delta and Walkure. Unfortunately Mikumo is not very close to anyone in the Delta."

"…so we're kinda like the leftovers?"

"I wouldn't put it that way but… yes?"

While Arad is briefing Kazumi on his new job, Kaname too explain the situation to Mikumo.

"I understand."

No she didn't, Kaname thought. There's a very high probability, no, a definite possibility that Mikumo will ditch her bodyguard at a moment's notice. Mikumo has always been a lone wolf like that and she enjoys the company of very few people, only four actually and those four are them, her fellow Walkure members. She even ditched Mirage everytime they were paired together in missions.

But…

Lady M seem to know that so she made a compromise.

"Mikumo, there's a probability that Windermere or anyone else who knew your power could target you. This is a compromise from Lady M. She said it is either lieutenant Shinomiya or a full contingent of soldiers to serve as bodyguard."

Mikumo only kept her silence without showing any change in expression but years of knowing her and being her best friend allows Kaname to have an insight to her young friend's emotion. Mikumo is not pleased. She's quite irritated actually but Kaname knew what her choice will be.

"It seems there is no choice. I suppose Shinomiya is better than some people I don't know."

"That's good. I already knew you would choose him over those bodyguards."

"Shinomiya is the better choice."

"So what's your impression of him?"

Mikumo stole a glance at Kazumi who is still talking with Arad and then look back to Kaname. Mikumo can't help but smile a little when she remembered what happened just an hour ago. they have only just met but she felt like they could get along.

"He's interesting."

* * *

Kazumi sighs as he walks past the streets of Ragna. It took a while to complete the transfer procedure and get his keys. Lady M had provided him with his own living arrangement. Strangely, he won't be living with the other members of the squadron or even in a dorm.

Arad also took him to the hangar where Delta's units are kept. He will be receiving his own customized unit in two or three days. The unit itself is mostly ready. All that's left is to transfer his combat data from his old machine and some tuning along with applying his personal color. Kazumi is looking forward to his new machine. Just like with his old VF-25, he also got VF-31's F type. What puzzles him though is why the A type was designated as Kairos while the rest of the 31 are all designated as Siegfried. Still, he's not the designer or the manufacturer so it's not really important.

He won't be meeting the rest of the Delta platoon and Walkure until tomorrow so Arad told him to come to Elysion at nine for introduction. He already read about the other members of the Delta though and they have two interesting names; Mirage Falyna Jenius and Hayate Immellmann. They played an important role in the battle and both had shown outstanding skill and teamwork. He can't wait to see them and maybe test them.

After almost more than two hours of searching, Kazumi finally reached the place he will be living in for a while. It is near the edge of town and close to the sea and is located in a rather secluded area. It fits the image of 'a cabin by the sea' though it is not much of a cabin as it is a normal two storey house. He's a little bit disappointed that it's not a cabin or a mansion by the Cliffside. It would've been interesting.

Kazumi enters the house after double-checking the address just to be sure. When he got in, he got a full view of the living room and the kitchen along with the dining room all in one place surrounded by pristine white walls. It looks normal with all standard modern day appliances available. A TV, comfortable sofas, complete set of kitchen appliance, a fridge, and other basic things. It is a standard 10x7 family home. Though this led Kazumi to wondering why he was sent here but with the lights on and everything he might not be living alone.

Kazumi decided to find where his room is. On the note given to him it says second room to the right after the stairs. The stairs is located to his right. He walk up the stairs slowly while wondering who his housemate is, probably someone from the military or maybe even Arad. He heard that the leader of Delta platoon did not live in the dorms. When he got up to the second floor though, he got himself a surprise.

He felt something cold and familiar being pressed to his head.

"Don't move."

A familiar voice, one that he had heard just a few hours ago. He almost trembled in fear when he heard that voice. He knew he'd been had, whether it is by Arad or by Lady M doesn't matter because he had the suspicion that his housemate doesn't know about this new arrangement. How can he be sure it's not someone trying to kill him? Because only at that moment did he read the note below the address. It reads 'Enjoy your surprise' along with a badly drawn picture of Arad and Kaname sticking out their tongue.

Fortunately the gun lowered immediately when the person noticed who he is. Kazumi slowly turn his head to the one who held him at gunpoint just moments ago and his blue eyes meets red once again. For the second time that day, Kazumi Shinomiya found himself face-to-face with Mikumo Guynemer… who happens to be clad only in a bath towel.

* * *

"I see. I should've expected this when I heard the arrangement."

Mikumo said after she heard Kazumi's explanation. Kazumi tries to be professional about this arrangement and he succeeded for the most part except where he can't keep the red tinge on his cheek hidden after seeing the lead singer of Walkure in nothing but a towel, a sight many males would be eager to see.

"Right, this is supposed to be a temporary arrangement but I won't know how long this'll be so I hope you don't mind."

"I don't. I just wish someone informed me beforehand… so that's why Kaname was smiling when I left!"

"Come to think of it, captain Arad did ask me a lot of questions about you."

The two of them sighs when they realize that they've been had. Nothing that they could do about it though, not that Mikumo care. Kazumi doesn't look like someone who would try anything bad. After all, this is an arrangement made by Lady M and both Kaname and Arad don't seem to have any problem with. The two decided to take things in strides.

"So captain Shinomiya…"

"Call me Kazumi. I'm not much for formalities plus we'll be living together for a while so just call me Kazumi."

"Then Kazumi, you can just call me Mikumo. There is no particular house rule here. Each room has their own bathroom so we don't have to share and that's it. I need to warn you that I don't cook though so do not expect breakfast to be served in the morning."

Kazumi nodded. It seems like he will need to brush up on his cooking skill. Mikumo most likely eat out almost everyday, probably at Ragnyannyan which he heard is the Delta platoon male dorm along with being a restaurant. Speaking of which, he hadn't eaten anything since his briefing.

"That's fine with me. I'll cook. Anyway, do you have anything in the fridge? I haven't eaten anything since that fried jellyfish we got on the way to Elysion."

Mikumo blinked at his unexpected response.

"Yes, there's not much in the fridge but there should be something. You can cook?"

"Somewhat."

Nothing fancy really. It is just a hobby of his, or a way to remember old times. He hadn't cooked anything lately due to his job so he hoped his skills had not degraded completely.

Kazumi open the fridge and began checking what's in there. There are some tomato, eggs, and fish. He also began checking the cabinet and is actually surprised to find some rice. There are also some basic spices in there. Kazumi start by cooking some rice first.

"I'm actually surprised that you have rice here even if it's not much."

Mikumo blinked and look at Kazumi as if he had just said something unusual.

"I have rice there?"

"…how can you not know the content of your own cabinet?"

"Hmm, that's probably Kaname's. Only the other members of Walkure would come to visit me and out of all of us only Kaname can cook something other than canned food."

"Hee… It's kinda unexpected… or I should've expected it. Kaname-san looks dependable and kinda like a housewife. She takes care of things like briefing and stuff, right?"

"Yes. What about you? I didn't expect that you can cook."

Mikumo's question brought a smile to Kazumi as he remembers how he first learned how to cook. It was something long ago, back when he still lived with his mother. He never knew his father but he remembers his mother perfectly. She was the one who taught him how to cook. At first, he just wanted to help her in the kitchen but then he grew fond of it. It is more because he can spend time with his only family that way rather than enjoying cooking itself and even now he still cook for himself from time to time to remember her.

"Just something I pick up along the way. Anyway, are you hungry? I can make enough for two servings."

"I'm curious. Show me how good you are."

"Hehehe, very well."

Mikumo continue to watch as Kazumi gets fired up and began cooking. The violet haired woman had been making an effort to connect more with her friends after the final battle against Roid. She has become a little more open and even invited them to her house (though she rarely spend time there other than to sleep). But never in her imagination had she ever imagined sharing a house with a man she barely knows. She would've made a great fuss about this if she was remotely normal but Mikumo is not a normal woman.

For starters, she's a young adult whose actual age is only three years old. An artificial life form, a clone made from ancient Protoculture DNA. Nothing matters for her as long as she can sing. With all that taken into consideration, normal is not exactly a word that can be used to describe her. That is why she can easily accept the new arrangement if it is what's necessary for her to continue singing. Plus Arad and Kaname knew and seem to be fine with the arrangement. Mikumo would trust their judgement if nothing else.

Little did they know that their meeting is just the beginning of a new adventure.


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3: A Glimpse of Daily Life**

-The day after-

Kazumi yawned as he slowly woke up from his slumber. He stretched his body before jumping out of his bed. His hair is still a little disheveled after just waking up. He look around a little and wonder why he is in an unfamiliar room until he remembers that he'd just moved in to Ragna, or to be more specific, to the home of Walkure's lead singer.

His room is still bare having only a single bed, a desk, chair, terminal, and a wardrobe. He hadn't unpacked yet. It's not like he carry much with him with how frequently he moved around throughout his career and even if his post in Ragna is somewhat more permanent this is just his temporary accommodation.

Kazumi look at his watch and it shows that it's five in the morning. That means he didn't oversleep. Kazumi throw his bag onto his bed and began rummaging through it to find his sportswear. He quickly change and head down to the first floor, eager to start his morning run as well as getting to know Ragna more. To his surprise, he's not alone.

"Ara, Kazumi, going for a morning run?"

"Mikumo? Yeah, I am. You too?"

"Walkure always need to keep their stamina up. We are not a normal idol group. We don't just sing on stage but also in the middle of the battlefield."

Kazumi nodded in understanding. He had seen a few records of Walkure's concerts, the Waccines live or something. He has to admit it is something else. They literally go around the battlefield while singing. It's very dangerous. He knew he won't find any idol group more daring than Walkure. It takes a lot to sing when under fire from berserk valkyries and Zentran. Of course, the Walkure needs to be in top physical condition. You need a lot of stamina to pull off what Walkure does.

Currently Mikumo is wearing a blue and white track jersey and a black track pants. Kazumi thought that Mikumo is someone who would look good wearing any kind of clothes. Then again, she's a beautiful idol so it is natural for her to look good. She put on a pair of white track shoes which Kazumi followed by wearing his own and the two head out jogging.

"So you do this every morning?"

Kazumi ask, wanting to know a little more about his supposed partner.

"Yes. I need to keep my stamina up. Avoiding gunshots can be tiring especially if you frequently run with high-heeled shoes."

Kazumi chuckled. He had tried that once when he was younger while wearing his mother's heels. The things kids do out of curiosity. It hurts quite a lot if you're not used to it.

"I know what you mean. I tried putting one on once. How you girls manage to wear that all day almost everyday still puzzles me."

Mikumo chuckled but said nothing more. Kazumi decided to just follow Mikumo who already has a set route for her morning jog. To his disappointment, they didn't talk after that. Kazumi doesn't know what to talk about and Mikumo, as he had come to realize, does not talk very much. She's not socially inept per se. She just doesn't talk when there's nothing to talk about.

The two of them jog for more than an hour before returning back to their home. Kazumi got a good view of Ragna along the way and even passed through the female dorm where Kaname, Freyja, and Mirage lived, Ragnyannyan where Hayate and Chuck lived, and even Reina and Makina's home. Of course, none of them had gotten up yet or someone would've noticed him and Mikumo passing by.

As soon as they got back home, the two of them took a bath and get changed. Of course as someone who enjoys her bath, Mikumo took longer than Kazumi to finish. While waiting for her, Kazumi decided to make breakfast for the two of them. That being said, it's just heating the leftover from last night. Kazumi made too much on purpose so he doesn't have to cook again in the morning. He really need to fill the fridge with something. What Mikumo has is just… sad for someone who cooks.

Thinking if this is what his daily life is going to be, Kazumi felt that his life on Ragna won't be so bad.

"So you're cooking again?"

Kazumi heard Mikumo's voice coming from behind him. She had changed into the same Chaos custom uniform for Walkure that she wore yesterday. Kazumi could smell her shampoo from his spot in the kitchen.

"I'm just heating the leftovers from last night. Remind me to get the grocery sometimes today."

"I will."

The following breakfast is again filled with silence apart from Mikumo praising his good work. He's not the best but he's still good and Mikumo will give him credit where it's due. After cleaning the dishes which Mikumo helps in to his surprise the two of them prepare to head to Macross Elysion. It's time for Kazumi to meet the rest of the team.

* * *

"I'm serious, I saw them when I woke up this morning!"

"But this is Mikumo-san we're talking about. Are you sure?"

"Maybe you're still sleepy and you just think that she's jogging with someone?"

"Mou! Why don't you believe me?!"

""Well, we're talking about Mikumo-san, right?""

The usual triangle trio of Hayate Immelman, Mirage Farina Jenius and Freyja Wion can be seen together heading to the briefing room in Elysion. This conversation started when Freyja claimed that she saw Mikumo that morning jogging with a man with raven hair. Hayate and Mirage doesn't believe her, mostly because they can't believe that Mikumo would be jogging with someone.

The mysterious venus is a lone wolf, something that Mirage is very aware about with how frequently she ditched her during undercover missions. Mikumo might not be anti-social but she is not buddy-buddy with anyone outside Walkure. The closest she has to friends outside Walkure is the Delta platoon.

"Maybe it's him."

""Him?""

Both Mirage and Hayate look at Freyja who looks as if she had come to a realization.

"The new pilot!"

The trio paused at Freyja's conclusion. Mirage and Hayate gave the Walkure member a deadpan look as if saying 'seriously?' which is understandable considering what they knew of Mikumo.

"That's impossible. We're talking about that Mikumo here. She barely talks to us and you're saying that she went jogging with the new pilot?"

Mirage nodded, agreeing with Hayate's conclusion. It's unthinkable. Though maybe not so much since the new pilot will be partnered with Mikumo but from how Freyja put it they appear to be friendly enough to run at the same pace which made Mirage doubt this possibility. Mikumo still ditches her wherever they went on missions so there's no way Mikumo could suddenly be friendly with a newcomer.

Which is why what they saw when they entered the briefing room is enough to shock them.

Standing beside Mikumo is a man with medium length raven hair with pale skin that makes him seem like he's used to cold climate. He has blue eyes with a scar over his right eye and is roughly as tall as Messer. He is also well built like the former Delta 2. He wore his uniform without zipping his jacket just like Hayate and Arad.

All in all, precisely the kind of man that Freyja described and he's standing right next to Mikumo.

"Ahh, you guys finally arrived. Guess we can start with the introduction. This is Captain Kazumi Shinomiya."

"Yo."

The newly introduced Kazumi casually greeted them with a simple raised hand and a small grin.

"See, I told you that he's real!"

Freyja grinned with satisfaction at Hayate and Mirage's surprised expression.

* * *

The following briefing is just a simple review of the partnership plan between Walkure and Delta platoon covered the day before this time with everyone participating. Each pilot's assignment is clear. They each will become full time bodyguard of their respective Walkure member.

It might seem that things will change in the dynamic between Walkure and the Delta platoon but they realize that nothing will actually change. Makina, Reina, and Freyja spent most of their down time in Ragnyannyan with Hayate, Mirage, and Chuck and both Arad and Kaname are almost always found together inside Elysion and even outside.

If there is one thing that changes is that Mikumo won't be alone from now on with Kazumi assigned to her.

"Now, with that covered, do you have anything you want to say to your new squadmates Captain?"

"Nothing in particular, no. Although…"

Kazumi turn to Mirage and Hayate. There's a small smirk adorning him.

"Hayate Immelmann, Mirage Jenius, I looked forward to meeting you two since I first read about you. The son of Wright Immelman and the granddaughter of Max and Millia Jenius, a more interesting pair cannot be found in all of galaxy."

"What do you want?"

Hayate growled. He's still not happy with the idea of replacing Messer, funny thing since he never got along with the man when he was still alive.

"Like I said, the two of you are interesting. I just want to say that. I look forward to working with you."

Kazumi offered Hayate a handshake but the blue haired boy did not take it.

"I still haven't acknowledged you as part of the Delta flight."

"…I see, I guess you see me as a replacement for Messer Ihlefeldt."

Hayate glared at him for that comment. It is true though. Although Hayate could see the need for a new pilot, he can't just readily accept someone to replace Messer. Kazumi understand his sentiment. After all, he wasn't the most friendly people around after losing the entire Virgo squadron in that battle against Galaxy. It's only because of his skill that he was kept in the military back then. That and his commanding officer at that time were rather nice. He could've been charged with insubordination by anyone else.

He felt bitter being the sole survivor of his squadron and being reassigned did not improve his mood at that time. Fortunately, he had grown since that time.

"Well, you just have to deal with it."

Hayate would like very much to say a few things to Kazumi but he just grit his teeth and held back. He realized that he wasn't being mature. Plus it's not like anyone is forcing him to be friends with the new pilot.

"…fine."

Kazumi smiled. It will be a while until Hayate would open up to him and they can truly become comrades but things like this do take time. At least Hayate is not acting like him after he lost his squadron and is willing to work together to a degree. He had thought that he would throw a tantrum but he acted more mature than expected for someone his age, or at least more mature than what he expected.

"That's great. I'm not telling you to just suddenly act all buddy-buddy with me so as long as we keep things professional then there will be no problem, right?"

Hayate nodded.

"Great. Now that that's settled, I have something to propose. Since captain Shinomiya had just transferred and will be working with us from now on, how about a mock battle tomorrow?"

Arad suddenly proposed. This got the attention of the Delta platoon.

"A mock battle?"

Mirage questioned.

"The captain will be our comrade from now on. It's better if you know how he flies, right?"

"Hee, that sounds interesting."

And Hayate seems to be all for it. Kazumi doesn't mind though. It's true that they need to know how they each fly so they can work together as a team. Plus it's a chance for Kazumi to see how good the fabled Delta flight is.

"I'm good. Plus it'll nice to test my new unit."

"Then it's settled. But since we have an odd number here, one of us can't participate to leave things even."

"Then I have an idea for that."

Kazumi grinned.

* * *

"Are you sure about fighting all three of them?"

Kazumi and Mikumo left Macross Elysion with Kazumi sporting a satisfied smile. He had just challenged the whole Delta platoon sans Arad to a mock battle. Hayate seems unsatisfied, probably thinking that he's looking down on them, but this is what Kazumi needed.

There's nothing like flying together or against each other for pilots to get to know each other. Arad seem to understand this and allowed him to fight alone. Plus Arad knows his history. Not to sound arrogant but Kazumi knew he is one of the best pilot around. Maybe not at the level of Max and Millia Jenius at their prime but he is sure he could give them a good fight in their current level in a one-on-one dogfight.

"I've faced worse… maybe. I want to see how good they are anyway. The Delta flight is currently revered as the Skull squadron of this generation. I want to see if they're as good as rumor say."

The Skull squadron, a legendary squadron from the first space war led by the legendary ace pilot Roy Focker and then by Maximillian Jenius. The legendary squadron was revered as the best of the best consisting of aces including the famous Ichijou Hikaru. The last time a squad bears the name Skull Squadron, one of their own can be said to end the Vajra War before going missing, eerily similar to what happened to Ichijou Hikaru.

Now Delta platoon is revered to be on the same level as the previous Skull squadrons. Having fought together with Frontier SMS' Skull squadron, Kazumi wants to personally see if the Delta pilots are on the same level.

"I can guarantee that they're good enough, captain."

"But if you still want to test them then it's fine with me."

Kazumi and Mikumo stopped when they were greeted by Arad and Kaname together in a sports car. Kazumi chuckled. Those two reminds him of Ozma Lee and Catherine Glass. Arad and Kaname looks like a more easy-going version of the pair. In that manner, Hayate reminded him of Saotome Alto with rather similar temperament while on duty but that's just his first impression of the boy. Meanwhile he's had no impression of Mirage Farina Jenius and Chuck Mustang yet but… he did notice something.

"Hey Mikumo…"

Kazumi was about to ask Mikumo something but she had suddenly disappeared. Kazumi look around but he can't find her anywhere. She had suddenly disappeared.

"…she's gone."

Kazumi turn back to Arad and Kaname who had just stopped nearby and they knew what he's worried about.

"So Mikumo left?"

Kaname guessed. Kazumi nodded.

"Hmm, I'm surprised that she didn't ditch you earlier."

"Earlier? Is this something usual?"

Kazumi asked.

"Mikumo has a tendency to ditch her partner during missions and act alone. Not only in mission but she also disappear after each practice session if we don't have anything planned."

"Geh… so she's the loner type. Well, I should've already guessed that. Any idea where she might ran off to?"

Arad and Kaname shook their head. Kazumi sighs.

"I guess I've been lucky she hadn't ditched me earlier. I should go look for her."

"Now just wait a minute Shinomiya."

Arad stopped him before he could run off to look for Mikumo. Although they should've let him go, Arad is sure that Mikumo would be fine. She's capable of self defense and Ragna is relatively safe for now. He's sure that Kazumi could leave her be for now.

"She'll just be around Ragna so you should come with us for a drink."

Arad put his hand around Kazumi's neck and drag the new pilot with him with Kaname following behind. Since it's already their off time the pair planned to go for a drink or two. Although Arad loves jellyfish and would eat them almost everyday, a bottle of scotch or two is also good once in a while. And there's no better time to drink than when welcoming a new pilot.

Kazumi just gave up and go with Arad. Maybe he should ask Kaname a few things about Mikumo. The file he got is clearly not enough to get a good read on her. There's nothing like a direct source when he wants to get to know someone.

* * *

-Night-

Mikumo ditched Kazumi around four. After that, the idol went around Ragna until she finally went to the cliffside by the sea she frequents when she wants to be alone. There are three things she does when she's there. Singing, swimming, or thinking. Being alone makes her mind clearer as she enjoy her own song.

She had taken off all her clothes when she entered the sea like usual and just float around. She wants silence to think and what she's thinking about is the new pilot assigned as her bodyguard, Kazumi Shinomiya.

She first met him the day before not far from where she is now actually. She noticed him staring and recognized him as the new pilot. Out of goodwill she offered to show him the way to the command room.

Then she heard about the new arrangement. Mikumo will not deny that she thought it to be troublesome but said yes anyway. She was captured once and there's no guarantee that it won't happen again so she agreed to take a bodyguard which is Kazumi. But what she didn't expect is that Kazumi was also sent to live with her. Sending a male pilot to live with her, she doesn't know what the HQ is thinking but since Arad and Kaname seems okay that means that Kazumi can be trusted… to a degree.

Mikumo's impression of Kazumi so far is rather simple. He's someone she can get along with him. She doesn't dislike his presence and he's not annoyingly chatty when he talks to her. He can also cook which is a plus for her. All in all, she can do much worse for a bodyguard. Plus he is interesting.

Mikumo is actually looking forward to see how he flies. He's not bad as a person and now she wants to see his skill. He must be good if he got assigned to Delta but… she can't help but feel excited even if she doesn't show it. A pilot shows their true self when they fly just like a singer does when they sing.

Hayate is wild and energetic and it shows in how he flies. When he flew with Mirage he is calm and confident, showing his trust and perfectly synchronized with her and Mirage is the same way in contrast to her usual rigid flying when she flew alone. If you add Freyja's singing to the equation, the three makes it like they own the stage with how the two pilots move with harmony to the beat. It is interesting to watch.

Messer too shows his love of flying when he's in the sky and he looked as if he's dancing. But his last flight showed his feeling beautifully and brought out the best out of both Kaname and Messer.

So how will Kazumi fly? Mikumo is looking forward to find out.

…

It was around midnight when Mikumo finally got back. The lights are out and the whole house was silent. Again, Mikumo forgot to eat dinner after she swam and she really can't sleep on an empty stomach so she had to get something but not the military ration she usually eat. She quit eating that since Windermere.

When was about to enter her home though, she noticed that it's not locked. Someone broke in? Or maybe Kazumi forgot to lock the door? She carefully open the door, prepared for anything. But when she switched on the light, she can't help but sigh and smile at what she saw.

Kazumi sleeping on the dining table with a plate of food across him covered with a plastic and a note. He prepared dinner for her and even waited for her to come back but fell asleep on the table instead.

"You're not a bad man, Kazumi."

Mikumo had never had anyone waiting for her when she came home. A house for her is just a place to sleep and nothing more. That's why there are even times where she didn't even come home and spent the whole night in her private cliff. Seeing someone waiting for her until he fell asleep is certainly a new experience.

She also noticed that tonight's dinner is not fried rice so that means Kazumi had bought grocery. It looks good and having tasted Kazumi's cooking the day before she's sure that the taste won't be bad. Mikumo immediately rip off the plastic cover and eat her dinner. It tastes even better than she expected. Yesterday's dinner taste good but today's tastes even better somehow even if it's only grilled fish with a sauce she doesn't recognize. There's also fried egg that tastes sweet and a small bowl of soup. By far, it is the best dinner she had ever had in this house, it's even better than Kaname's cooking even if it's simpler.

Mikumo kept watching the sleeping pilot as she eat her dinner. After she's finished, she put the plates in the sink and went back to the table. She thought about going upstairs and leaving Kazumi here but that would be rude of her. He had prepared her dinner and even waited for her. The idol thought about what to do with the sleeping man. She finally decided to carry him to his room. It's the least she could do since he did wait for her and even made her dinner. Fortunately Mikumo is strong enough to carry him up the stairs. Being part of Walkure is not like being a normal idol. They must always be in peak physical condition and combat-ready just in case. If she were a normal idol, she wouldn't be strong enough to carry Kazumi.

She gently lay him down onto his bed. As she look around the room, she noticed that it's still bare with two sizable boxes sitting in a corner waiting to be opened. It seems he hadn't unpacked yet. Mikumo yawned. She's also tired and it's about time she went to sleep. She stood up and went to the door, giving Kazumi one last glance before leaving his room.

 _"Aimo aimo neder rushe noina miria ender prodea… fotomi._

 _Koko wa attaka na umi da yo"_

Mikumo began singing in a slow and tender voice as she walk towards her room.

 _"Ru~rei… rureia… sora wo mau hibari wa nami da_

 _Ru~rei… rureia… omae wa yasashii midori no ko"_

Mikumo felt her eyelids getting heavier and drop down onto her bed, taking off all her clothes.

 _"Aimo aimo neder rushe_

 _Noina miria ender prodea_

 _Fotomi_

 _Koko wa attaka na umi da yo…"_

By the time she finished singing, Mikumo had fallen asleep.

…


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4: Dance of the Valkyrie Knights**

-Macross Elysion hangar-

"Here you go captain, your very own Siegfried."

"Thanks. She's a real beauty."

Kazumi thanked the mechanic in charge of his VF-31F as it rose from its storage compartment under the hangar. Kazumi had to say that it's pleasing to the eye. It's a really beautiful machine and it is one with his personal color. The machine is given bright red color along with his emblem on its back on top of a gray and white color scheme. It's perfect.

VF-31F Siegfried, it is a custom production model incorporating the YF-30 Chronos' transformation sequence and container weapon system. It looks strong alright. Dual railguns, a beam gunpod, a compliment of missiles, it is certainly well-armed even without any extra pack. It carries substantial firepower and with his specification, the unit is made even stronger than normal.

"It's been tuned specifically for you based on the data from your old unit."

The chief mechanic told him as he handed Kazumi a tablet that showed the unit's spec. It took quite some time for them to work on the customization but they managed to complete it on time.

"Excellent. Then it should be good to go."

"Aye, she's ready to go. So I heard you'll be facing the other members of Delta except major Moulders. I thought we would never see something like that again since the lieutenant's passing."

"Lieutenant Ihlefelt, right? I heard that he's good. Well I hope I won't disappoint then."

Kazumi jump into the cockpit of his Siegfried and put on his helmet. He did a final system check and found that everything is calibrated to his preference. It feels close enough to his old unit. The engineers of Elysion did a good job with his new fighter. He'll have to treat them to a round of drink after this.

"System all green. Kazumi Shinomiya, ready to launch."

* * *

-Bridge-

"I'd never thought I'd see something like this again since Messer passed away."

Arad mused as he bite on his favorite snack while watching the other members of Delta platoon taking off starting from Hayate and the others and ending with Kazumi whose unit is now being brought onto the launch course.

"What, your second-in-command beating all three of them at the same time? Shinomiya can certainly do that."

Ernst Johnson, the captain of Macross Elysion is feeling excited. There's betting going around the bridge on who will be the last one standing. Arad and Johnson bet on Kazumi of course though there's a lot who also bet on Hayate. The blue haired boy had become an ace pilot of the Delta flight having bested the famed White Knight of Darwent in the first battle of Ragna and his subsequent success but his enemy is also someone who can equal the White Knight in terms of skill though not many is privy to that information.

Emerging from the hangar and onto the launch course is Kazumi's bright red VF-31F and on the unit's back is the emblem of a black raven spreading its wings. It is an eye-catching unit with its bright red color but the color has another meaning…

In another part of the great battleship, in Walkure's practice room, the five members of Walkure stare intently at the screen as Kazumi's unit was brought up.

"It's bright red."

Freyja commented, voicing the opinion of everyone on the bridge and her fellow Walkure.

"That's the captain's personal color. He said it is good for attracting enemy attention."

Makina explained the reasoning behind the color. Of course, the explanation Kazumi gave is much longer but Makina summarized it for Freyja into one sentence. While the rest of the Walkure began talking about the small match, Mikumo never once took her eyes off the screen. She watched as Kazumi take off with his valkyrie.

There's a reason why his machine is all red and other than the one Makina stated that Mikumo heard amongst the Chaos staff taking care of her before Walkure found out about her origin. It is about a certain special operative who flies with black and red wings, one of the top pilots, if not the top pilot, in Chaos.

"Bloodraven."

* * *

Kazumi made a few twists and turn to check the responsiveness of the unit and it is perfect. The machine had been fine-tuned to his preference based on the data from his VF-25F. But not yet, this VF-31F is not yet his. This mock battle will be the time for it to prove that it is his partner. Until then, it is the raven's wings in name only.

[The match will start when the two teams fly past each other. Everyone, I wish you all good luck.]

Arad's voice came from the comms. Everyone reply with 'yes' in each of their own way. Kazumi finally see the three fighters of Delta platoon with a VF-31C in the center bearing the number 4, Mirage Jenius' previous number before becoming Delta 2. Aside from the basic gray and white of the Siegfried, she uses dull red as her personal color. To her left is the recon-type VF-31E with orange coloring, Chuck Mustang's unit. Last of the three is a VF-31J. It is the most distinctive of the three units with its dual coloring of blue and black. Not only that, but the unit also has an emblem on its back, the emblem of a knight's helm.

Kazumi recalls what he had read about Hayate Immelman. He lost his first unit in the first battle of Ragna before using the deceased Messer Ihlefelt's VF-31F to engage and best Windermere's White Knight in aerial combat. It became his personal unit until the second battle of Ragna where his VF-31J was rebuilt and he applies Messer Ihlefeld's personal color and received his own emblem.

These guys have interesting history indeed. Kazumi grinned and push the thruster to its limit, surpassing the speed of the standard VF-31 as the two teams passed by each other. The Delta flight members were surprised by the speed but since they have passed each other so that means the battle has begun so Mirage issued her order to Hayate and Chuck.

"All units, format…"

Before Mirage could issue a command, a rain of paintball bullets already showered them as they saw Kazumi's unit flying right above them upside down with the VF's arms deployed and aimed at them.

"How did he make that turn so fast?!"

Chuck cried out in disbelief as he threw his 31E to the side to avoid getting hit, a move followed by Hayate and Mirage. Those who are observing them are impressed though.

Kazumi deployed his unit's legs and using its thrust, changed direction and then transformed back to fighter mode. It roughly mimics how a person would run into a wall and then jump off them to the opposite direction using their feet as springs. That's how he managed to turn so fast.

The time between him passing them and him shooting at them took only a split second.

His shots too have great accuracy as at least one side of the wing of each unit was hit by his paintballs. His fighter spun and he is again in an upright position now performing a dive.

"He's good."

Hayate admitted. The other two agreed. Kazumi began turning around and prepare to engage them head on. Mirage orders them to disperse while she became the bait. Hayate anc Chuck flies away from her while Mirage went straight for Kazumi.

But Kazumi did not aim for Mirage like she had hoped. The red fighter instead suddenly rolls past Mirage and aim for Chuck at high speed.

"First is taking out the sensor."

"Ehh, he's going after me?"

Chuck tries to shake him off but Kazumi skillfully follow his every movement with relative ease. Mirage and Hayate had turned around though and are now on their way to help Chuck. Kazumi take some pot shots that are not really meant to shoot Chuck down but nevertheless shoot quite accurately. After fifteen seconds of trying to shake Kazumi off, Hayate and Mirage finally arrives.

The duo opened fire at Kazumi. Seeing them behind him, Kazumi suddenly transform his VF into its battroid mode in upside-down position and engaged its thruster. The sudden transformation and change in course again caught Hayate and Mirage off guard. They turn their planes downward…

Only to be met by a hail of bullets from Kazumi's unit in gerwalk mode flying downward with its back to the sea below.

* * *

"He's got some moves."

Arad commented. In fact, he's more than impressed. Kazumi is still playing with them. From his position, he could've shot them in critical points such as the cockpit or the whole body but he didn't. It would be too fast to end the match. He's still warming up and getting a feel on how his subordinates fight. He's probing them.

But many of his techniques are…

"Daring… or maybe suicidal."

Kaname concluded as she observes how Kazumi fly. All the movements he did are dangerous with how much G pressure he must've experienced. Plus transforming and flying like he did… the way he uses the transformation capability of the VFs is marvelous but…

"Shinomiya-san's wind… it feels different from everyone else."

Freyja said. She's worried that Hayate and Mirage might not be able to defeat him. She can feel his wind. It is powerful, a veritable tempest that could blow away everything in his path. He is very different from the White Knight but in no way inferior. Kazumi is like an unstoppable tempest, and she's afraid that both Hayate and Mirage will be blown away by the storm.

That's why…

 _"Tatoeba togireta sora ga mieta nara_

 _Furueru boku no koe ga kikoeru no nara."_

As Freyja started singing, Makina and Reina are at the back trying to find out something about Kazumi. It is clear that he's a pilot of a very high caliber but none of them had heard of him even amongst Chaos member. He's too good to be some unnamed pilot. Reina is currently searching their database for information on Kazumi Shinomiya.

While Freyja is fixated on the duo of Mirage and Hayate and both Makina and Reina trying to find out about Kazumi, Mikumo's eyes never once left the red raven. Each turn, each maneuver, each shot, Mikumo never once diverted her eyes from the red raven's dance of the sky.

And she found it so… lonely.

She was curious about the man who is assigned as her bodyguard and wanted to see for herself what kind of person he is. And so she does. What others see as suicidal and risky moves, she saw it as the moves of someone who is used to be alone. Mikumo could see it. Those moves, he is used to fighting alone and taking great risks. What does it say about the man named Kazumi?

* * *

 _'Bara bara ni kudakeru hodo maiagare_

 _Hikisakareta kioku no hatenaki tsubasa.'_

"Ehh… this voice?"

"Freyja?"

Mirage and Hayate heard her voice. It's a warning to them, a warning that Kazumi is strong… and an encouragement. That even if their opponent is strong, she believes that they can overcome him. Hayate and Mirage nodded to each other and as if their minds had become one, their flight pattern changed.

Inside his cockpit, Kazumi grinned. He also heard Freyja Wion's voice and also noticed the change in flight pattern of the two units engaging him.

"As I expected. So we have another Alto and Lyon. Show me what you got, Hayate Immelman, Freyja Wion, Mirage Farina Jenius!"

 _'Ano hi katariatta koto_

 _Itsumo waraiaeta koto_

 _Yomiageru hi made tachiagaru dake.'_

Moments before his unit hits water, Kazumi change to fighter mode and pass by them as he suddenly fly upward. Hayate and Mirage pull their controller as they're about to hit water and managed to level themselves before they plunge into the sea. Kazumi meanwhile is looping above them and the two of them answered in kind and begin to ascend.

Ad they once again came face-to-face, the duo opened fire while Kazumi did his best to dodge and only return fire sparingly. When the duo and Kazumi passed by each other, the raven deploy his unit's arms and shoot backward. The duo dispersed as Kazumi did another sharp turn using Gerwalk mode to go after them. But his path was blocked by Chuck who's now facing him while Mirage and Hayate comes around.

 _'Kowashite motto motto boku wo kanjite_

 _Soko ni soko ni kimi wa imasu ka_

 _Senjou ni saku inochi yo moero moero.'_

"You're not just fighting the two of them!"

Chuck yelled and unleash a hail of bullets at him. Kazumi kept his calm as he move his control gently, avoiding the bullets by mere inches. Kazumi got a lock on Chuck and was about to pull the trigger when he noticed that both Hayate and Mirage are already onto him. Cutting his engine and using the small side thrusters for sharp turning, Kazumi avoid the converging fire and reengage his thrusters as he deployed an arm and fired at Chuck, this time he's aiming to hit.

Chuck didn't notice fast enough and was shot in the legs and the body. Critical hits.

"That's one down."

Kazumi turn his attention back to Mirage and Hayate who are pursuing him from behind, each of them now very cautious of the ace pilot.

 _'Koroshite isso isso kuchihateru nara_

 _Togire togire hametsu no hate ni_

 _Kiseki wo yobisamase… tozasareta sora he.'_

"Tch, he's very good. It's like fighting Messer all over again."

"I can see why HQ sent him. He's not to be underestimated. Hayate, we must treat him like how we fight the White Knight."

"Roger!"

Flanking Kazumi from the left and right, Hayate and Mirage fired at him. Kazumi cut his engine and use the front thrusters to avoid them. Of course, even if they're parallel to each other and they missed, none of their bullets hit the other. Kazumi noticed that there's a certain synergy between them.

Mirage and Hayate turn around. But it was only Hayate who is coming straight at him. The blue and black VF turn into gerwalk mode and Hayate pull the trigger. Suddenly Kazumi is also under fire from behind him. He had expected it and the duo is now trapping him from both sides in gerwalk mode. Their shots are also much harder to dodge now.

Kazumi tried to escape through the opening but somehow Hayate read his movement and was already there.

"They're… good. And they're not even using the wings of light."

Kazumi muttered to himself, impressed by the duo's teamwork that is beginning to push him to go all out. Instead of feeling worried though, Kazumi grinned even wider.

 _'Tobikau musuu no kankaku no naka de_

 _Hontou no jibun sae mo nakushiteshimau_

 _Mienai fuan no shuuchu hoka ni_

 _Tachinokoru no wa yowasa mitomeru tsuyosa'_

Kazumi is truly an ace pilot, Hayate and Mirage thought at the same time. He could dodge hails of bullets from multiple sides even as they try to contain him. Hayate and Mirage are much better than they were before but they still couldn't land a hit on the bright red unit that has yet to get a number.

But the two of them had learnt to be patient, to be calm and try to read his movement, the flow of his wind. Even a storm will eventually die down and that's the opportunity they're patiently waiting for. Hayate who's more used to reading the wind would anticipate where he would dodge while Mirage will cover the other side so he won't suddenly turn and escape their barrage.

Kazumi suddenly cut his engine, spin his plane until it's upside-down, turn into gerwalk mode. Hayate had seen him did very sharp turns using the mode changes to his advantage. Before Kazumi could complete his move, Hayate had already signaled Mirage and the Jenius got into position. Once Kazumi turn into fighter mode and escaped, he's met by Mirage's unit in battroid mode firing at him.

 _'Moshimo boku jyanakattara_

 _Moshimo kimi jyanakattara_

 _Konna kimochi sae shirazu ni ita ne'_

The three of them have a peculiar relationship in and out of the battlefield. Somehow, Hayate, Freyja, and Mirage had become inseparable from each other. It is funny considering how they met, especially Hayate and Mirage. But now it's very rare to see the three of them not together. They are always together like all three of them are one.

Which is why their teamwork is not only top-notch but Kazumi almost considered it phenomenal. The two pilots by themselves are formidable but not above his skill but together and enhanced by whatever power Freyja's song gave them allowed them to push him.

Kazumi is starting to struggle. It is very different after all. Fighting Mirage and Hayate who has Freyja's support is like fighting three people who are one. It is no longer a matter of teamwork. There's complete understanding between them and it's what made them dangerous.

Kazumi, as good as he is and as much experience he has… had never fought someone like them. But that's what makes it interesting. Even as he is starting to feel the pressure, he is still grinning happily.

"Well, I guess you two have proven yourselves. Now then…"

* * *

"Here it is."

It took even Reina a while to find Kazumi's name in the database. But what's strange is that she only found his basic profile like name and age, his current unit along with his affiliation with the Delta flight. Everything else is redacted. It's like Mikumo all over again.

 _'kirisake motto motto seigi no yami he_

 _Hashire hashire hai ni naru made_

 _Rikutsu wo sutete kokoro de hoero hoero'_

Most of his mission logs are non-existent apart from a few normal missions but they are few and far in between for someone who had been in Chaos for nearly five years. What is strange is that in those mission logs they can access, he always works alone, never in a squadron or even a small team of two or three.

Kazumi is good, they can see it from how even now Hayate and Mirage still haven't land a hit on him but as good as he is, there's no way he's sent alone on every mission.

"Wait, there's a history about him in the NUNS database."

Reina who was searching in the Chaos' database turn to Makina who was searching for information outside of Chaos. The two of them remembered that Arad did mention he once worked with NUNS. Kaname who already knew is not surprised but she joined the duo to see what they're doing. She's also curious because the file she had on Kazumi was not complete.

"Look here. Kazu-kazu was involved in the Vajra conflict."

Makina pointed out.

 _'Tachikire yagate yagate umareru hoshi ni_

 _Kimi ga kimi ga itekureru nara_

 _Bokura no kagayaki wo muteki ni nareru'_

Makina, Reina, and Kaname read through his history and gasped. He lost his whole squadron including his superior officer during the Vajra conflict. They read more and more and found out that he had a second squadron after that but he was still affected by the loss of his old squadron that he frequently got into a fight with them. They read some more and…

"He lost his second squadron and again was the sole survivor just when he's starting to get along with them."

Kaname muttered. They read through the history again until they reached the part where he's sent to planet Ouroboros. There, his history was not as clear as he was assigned to a special unit and was given a squadron. Halfway through, his NUNS record suddenly ended without any clear explanation.

Planet Ouroboros, Makina knew about the hidden Ouroboros conflict as it was where the YF-30 Chronos was first deployed, the prototype model to the VF-31 Siegfried. It is a big mess of a conflict and shrouded in mystery even now. It was said that the Protoculture ruins located there was involved and the planet was isolated from outside world due to something called the Ouroboros Aurora, a large-scale fold barrier that obstruct travel even inside the planet's atmosphere.

"It looks like HQ didn't send just anyone to become Mikumo's bodyguard."


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5: End of Prelude**

"I guess I have to say I'm impressed that they manage to keep up with me. Well then, it's time for all of us to go all out!"

Kazumi said to himself, excited that he's finally facing some good ace pilots in combat. Like he expected, they're really interesting. Kazumi sharpened his focus and escaped from both Hayate and Mirrage's encirclement, finally using the full performance of his unit and the full extent of his skill. Mirage is of course ready to block his path but instead of slowing down, Kazumi goes full throttle and fly straight towards Mirage as he skillfully dodged the hails of bullets.

"I'm sorry guys but it's time to finish this!"

Getting very close until it looks like they're about to crash, Mirage with her unit in battroid mode spun in the air to avoid collision. But as she spun, her eyes widen when Kazumi's unit in battroid mode suddenly appear right in front of her face with its rifle pointed at her. She tries to evade but Kazumi's aim is both precise and quick. Once Kazumi pulls the trigger, her VF-31C is taken out.

"Mirage!"

Hayate shouted her name but it's too late. He is the last one of the Delta flight still flying. He can't believe that they're being taken out one-by-one. So Kazumi's skill level is on par with Messer and the White Knight. At least there won't be any doubt about his capability.

"So it's now one-on-one. Still want to continue?"

Hayate heard Kazumi's voice through the comms. Should they continue? Kazumi will most likely win. Hayate has no illusion that he can win against a top ranked ace who he guess is on par with White Knight and the old Delta 2, especially now without Mirage's support and Freyja's voice. So should he stop?

"…Of course we'll continue! I'll admit that you're good, probably as good as Messer, but that doesn't mean I have to backdown!"

Hayate could see Kazumi smirking under his helmet and then he shows a big grin.

"Then let's see how good you are alone, Hayate Immellmann!"

"Bring it on, Raven!"

So the duel continued between Hayate's VF-31J and Kazumi in his VF-31F. As expected, Hayate lost to Kazumi in 12 minutes. But Kazumi admits, Hayate put up more than just a good fight. If he keeps improving, Hayate could just reach the level of a top ace, equal to many legendary pilots.

* * *

Kazumi and Hayate's units came to a halt on Aether's deck after they concluded their duel. Kazumi did one final system check on his VF and he frowns a little. The unit's performance hadn't been entirely maximized and it seems the tuning had made the unit more energy-consuming.

It can't be helped. They're not his usual team of mechanics and had never dealt with any highly customized black ops unit. He can't expect them to get everything perfect. It took some time until his old mechanic team could tune his machine perfectly to his specification. In fact, the mechanic must be talented to be able to bring out the machine's performance to such degree in such a short time and install all additional parts that he requested along with doing what they can to tune it up.

Then again, they're already experienced in tuning a specialized machine. Hayate Immelman, his unit is also modified more than usual, especially his OS. Kazumi remove his helmet and jump down from his cockpit. The engineering team is already waiting for him.

"So how's the unit, captain?"

The lead mechanic asked. Kazumi decided to tell them outright.

"It's alright but it can still do better. It's a really high performance machine but that is compared only to the standard units."

The head mechanic frowns. From how Kazumi put it, the unit is only acceptable but fell short from his standard. If he were to be honest, it is quite hard to tune his unit to his preference even with data from his old VF-25F and the unit itself to serve as basis. The captain had really squeezed out every ounce of performance possible from his 25F. He can honestly say that even the high performance units like the Lucifer, Durandal, Kairos, and the Windermere's Draken III can't easily outperform the lieutenant's 25. Outgun, maybe, but not outperform.

"It mostly has to do with energy. Even with 31's reactor, the unit's energy consumption is above acceptable parameter."

"I see. Well, the additional thrusters set on the whole unit does cost energy and we have maximized the main engine's output and you also ask us to maximize the weapons' output. It would take a toll on the reactor."

"Since the Siegfried has more weapons than the Messiah including energy-based one, I suppose my old unit's configuration won't do."

"Don't worry captain, we'll figure it out. Anything else?"

"Nope. Other than that, it's a great unit. The main problem is just that. Once that's solved, everything should be better. You've done a great job chief. It took my old team a month and ten sorties to get it perfect."

"Thank you sir. You hear that lads! We got work to do!"

Kazumi chuckled as the mechanics scramble to work. Waiting for him is the rest of the Delta flight and Walkure. He noticed that Hayate is pouting like a child. It is an amusing sight. He could see the group's dynamic by how close they are. Hayate is flanked by both Mirage and Fleyja just like when he first met them and Arad is together with Kaname. Chuck is closer to Makina and Reina but not in the same way like Hayate and Arad to their girls. And then…

"Congratulation on your victory, Raven."

"It's Bloodraven actually, Mysterious Venus."

The duo chuckled with good humor. It is still a strange sight for everyone as Mikumo Guynemer rarely talks with anyone outside of Walkure, even if it is a member of the Delta flight, especially someone she barely knows. Kazumi went to Arad and salute.

"Major."

"Captain, great performance out there. I honestly think that I will never see my boys got their ass handed to them in a three on one fight again. So how about it?"

Kazumi know he's talking about the position of Delta 2, being Delta's second-in-command. It is not hard to guess that he should get that position. He holds the same rank of captain which is just below Arad and higher than the current Delta 2 and it has been proven that he is a top ace level like Messer.

He also has more experience and was the second-in-command of his first squadron. Hell, with his history, he should be commanding his own platoon. But he already got an answer for Arad and he hates to disappoint.

"I'm sorry major but I believe I will refuse the position."

"I see. But you do know that you outrank Mirage so why not?"

"Come on major. You do know that it will be more effective to have lieutenant Jenius continue being your second-in-command. She knew everyone better and most of all, I believe you know how I usually work."

"True. Well then, that will be all."

Kazumi saluted which is replied in kind by Arad as he and Kaname left the rest of them. There are still more work for both the leader of Delta platoon and Walkure but for the rest of them, they are dismissed.

"So…"

"What was that about?"

Hayate asked.

"Ahh that? The major offered me to become Delta 2 since I'm more experienced and hold a higher rank than lieutenant Jenius but as you can see, I refused. Besides, lieutenant Jenius knows about Delta flight more and I doubt you'll listen to me as much as you listen to her. It's more comfortable like this. I'm the newcomer and I don't want to spoil the dynamic."

Hayate doesn't reply since he knew that Kazumi is right. He'd be reluctant to follow Kazumi's order since he still has his reservations about replacing Messer. It won't go so far as insubordination but he won't be as willing to follow him as he will follow Mirage. Maybe when they get to know each other more but definitely not now.

"So with that said, why don't we party? Drinks on me! Ohh wait, we have minors here."

* * *

-Ragnyannyan-

Kazumi look down into his mug filled with beer with a melancholic look.

It feels… strange as he observes all the festivities all around him. It is very contrast to how he had been living for the last few years. An elite black ops operative like him doesn't get much chance to be festive. It's all missions day in and day out, alone in the depth of space or only together with acquaintances that will soon part ways with him after his job is done. The last time he had been part of a close-knit group was during Ouroboros.

Come to think of it, there is one thing he's wondering. It might just be a coincidence but he did wonder if the VF-31 was named Siegfried since the pilot of its prototype, the YF-30 Chronos, was piloted by Lyon Sakaki whose callsign is Siegfried 1. It's just a silly thought though. It is rather amusing in a way if that's why the VF-31 is called Siegfried. And maybe why the A and B type are called Kairos since it is also the greek word for time same as Kronos which YF-30 was named after.

Useless thoughts but it serves to amuse him even if only slightly.

"Not joining the crowd captain?"

Someone finally sat beside him and start a conversation. Of course, it is none other than Arad with Kaname on his other side. Kazumi had been wondering, what is their relationship? He had never seen Arad without Kaname unless they each have their own business like when Arad needs to take care of Delta flight or when Kaname needs to practice with Walkure. Other than those times, they're practically joined at the hip. He won't pry though. Asking too many questions is a quick way to get yourself into trouble and get yourself killed in his line of work, although that probably doesn't apply in this situation.

"Nope, at least, not yet. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other."

Kazumi replied, downing more than half the content of his mug in one gulp.

"Don't drink so fast or you might choke, Kazumi."

"C'mon, let me drink to my heart's content! It's not like I'll be driving us back. Which reminds me, what's with that arrangement anyway?"

Kazumi turns to Arad and Kaname.

"I too would like to hear about that, Kaname."

Mikumo too follow suit. Although they don't have any problem living together and admits that it is convenient and so far have been enjoyable, they're still a little unhappy for not being given any forewarning. Both leaders only respond to their respective aces with a mischievous grin.

While the four of them are having their talk, the remaining members of the Delta and Walkure are having their own group gathering. The usual group of Hayate, Mirage, Freyja, Chuck, Makina, and Reina are gathered together in one table, casting glances at the leaders and aces of their respective team.

"Are you really sure about that? He doesn't look like one at all."

"Muu… Hayahaya doesn't believe us?"

Makina pouted. The Walkure group told the Delta group about what they know concerning Kazumi and a black ops operative is definitely not something that can be used to describe Shinomiya Kazumi. Hayate always imagined such operatives to be the silent and scary type who prefers to use violence and assassination to do their job. So far, Kazumi's action does not give him that impression. Hell, the guy is currently laughing together with the old man!

Mirage though is not so inclined to agree with Hayate even if she has her reservations.

"His attitude as far as I can see might not match what we expect… but his skill does."

Mirage still couldn't forget how he beat them all one-by-one. Certainly he didn't beat them as fast as Messer did but he WAS playing with them a little before going serious. They had improved much since they lost Messer but the fact that he could still beat them alone is testament that he is an extraordinary pilot.

But it does make sense. Mikumo is a clone of an ancient civilization singer dubbed as the Star Singer. Even if they don't care about it, Mikumo is pretty much a super weapon. Someone who is assigned to be her bodyguard can't be just anyone ordinary. A black ops operative guarding a classified super weapon, that's what it comes down to for the higher up.

But…

Mirage snuck a glance at the adults (?) of their group. They look like they're having fun, even Mikumo although she doesn't show it as much as the three others. And it is quite surprising how she seems to talk quite animatedly with Kazumi. Suddenly, Makina popped out from the corner of her vision.

"Wow, Kumokumo is actually sitting together with him. Reirei, do you think she's interested in Kazukazu?"

"Maybe."

"Mikumo-san is interested in Shinomiya-san?"

"You guys are making a big commotion about this. So what if she's close to him? He's supposed to be her bodyguard, right? It doesn't mean that she likes him, right?"

Chuck suddenly put his arm around Hayate.

"Man, you don't understand anything, Hayate, even when you already got flowers on both hands."

"Hayahaya is dense. Miramira and Frefre should teach you something during your nightly rendezvous."

Freyja and Mirage immediately blushed at Makina's not-so-subtle hint of nightly activities while Hayate himself tilted his head in confusion. Chuck facepalmed at Hayate's obliviousness or he's just that dense. How he managed to acknowledge his feeling for Mirage and Freyja is already miraculous if he's that dense. But maybe he's just not observant enough when it doesn't concern him.

Freyja suddenly tug on Hayate's shirt and point at something. Everyone immediately follow the direction where her finger is pointing and saw Kazumi and Mikumo leaving Ragnyanynyan together. Everyone nodded to each other. There's no need to say what they're going to do.

* * *

"So, what do you think of the Delta flight, mister Bloodraven?"

Mikumo asked, calling him by his infamous name. It's not surprising that she knew that name. It's not as much of a secret, especially since Walkure has high enough clearance to look him up in the database. Kazumi doesn't mind being called that by Mikumo as she is doing it in good humor, considering the history behind it.

"To be honest, they're good. They're very good that I could call them an equal to previous Skull Squadrons that I know."

And Kazumi is being honest. All of them deserves to be put on the same pedestal as the legendary Skull Squadrons. All of them are elite pilots who work so well together.

"I see. That's a great praise, calling them equal to the legendary Skulls."

The two of them continue to walk side-by-side. Meanwhile, not far from them hiding behind walls and shadows are the Delta and Walkure group minus Arad and Kaname. Curiosity got the better of them and the group follow the duo who went back together. Of course they would be curious. Mikumo had always gone home alone. Maybe it's because Kazumi is her bodyguard but knowing Mikumo, she would've ditched him or stay silent but the two of them appear to be making small talks.

"I've never seen Mikumo-san like that before."

"Ufufu, this is interesting. Kumokumo did mention that she found Kazukazu interesting."

"Really?"

"Psst, they're going somewhere!"

Chuck warned them and they saw both Mikumo and Kazumi got out from the main road. The girls, especially Freyja and Mirage's imagination began to run wild as they imagine what Kazumi and Mikumo are doing. They continue to tail the duo discreetly.

Kazumi and Mikumo though already knew that they're being followed. Mikumo is the most effective field operative in Walkure's covert operations and Kazumi is a former black ops operative. The two of them internally chuckled at their group's curiosity and attempt at spying.

"So tell me, why are you taking me to the beach where we first met?"

Kazumi asked, recognizing the path he took not a few days ago. They finally reached the shoreline and Kazumi has to admit that the sight of the beach at night is beautiful. At least it beats deep space where you need a clock to tell the difference between morning and night.

And of course there is the sight of the beautiful Mysterious Venus under the moonlight. No matter how many times he looked at her, Kazumi will admit over and over again that Mikumo is the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and he admits it wholeheartedly even when he knew people like Sheryl Nome and Lynn Minmay.

"I wish to speak to you. You are a curious person, Shinomiya Kazumi."

"Curious? In what way?"

"In various ways but those are just minor curiosity. I do need to know who my bodyguard is."

"True that but… you brought me here because you want to ask me something, right?"

"You are right. Kazumi… I saw your wings."

Kazumi did not react but he instantly knew what she meant. She's not talking about his skill, no, that is not what she is interested in. It is interesting though to know that she could read him just by seeing him fly. That is certainly a rare ability.

"I see… what did you see?"

"Kazumi… does it still hurt?"

"…Why do you say that?"

"Just like I reveal all my feelings on the stage, the way you fly reveals your true self. You're a man of the sky, Kazumi. Your words and action might be able to hide it but your wings cannot."

Kazumi chuckled weakly.

"Ehehe, true that. You're right. I sometimes miss them all, but I need to move on with life."

"How you fly, it is like someone who had flown alone for most of his life."

"You have sharp eyes, Mikumo."

The two of them stood in silence, gazing at the ocean. The others following them hidden behind some trees wonder what the two of them are doing. The silence continued for another minute until Kazumi finally spoke again.

"My life is a little complicated. But I guess the same can be said for you, miss Star Singer."

"That is… quite true."

Mikumo chuckled humorlessly. The two of them stood beside each other, gazing at the ocean. They stand in comfortable silence as both took in the sight. After a while, they continue walking.

"Since we will be around each other a lot, I wish to get to know you."

Mikumo said to him.

"Then I would like to get to know you too. We'll be stuck with each other for a long time."

Mikumo lightly chuckled.

"True. Shall we go home then?"

Kazumi smiled and nodded as the two of them walk back to Ragna's main road, the two of them now heading home. The trek home would've been done in relative silence until Mikumo suddenly sang. Kazumi recognized the song. It was one of Sheryl Nome's song, Diamon Crevasse.

 _"Kami-sama ni koi wo shiteta koro wa_

 _Konna wakare ga kuru to wa omottenakatta yo_

 _Mou nidoto furerarenai nara_

 _Semete saigo ni mou ichido_

 _Dakishimete hoshikatta yo_

 _Oooo…_

 _It's long long goodbye…_

 _Sayonara dayonara nando date_

 _Jibun ni mujou ni ikikasete_

 _Te wo furu no wa yasashisa dayo ne?_

 _Ima tsuyosa ga hoshii_

 _Anata ni deai star kagayaite_

 _Atashi ga umarete_

 _Aisureba koso ai areba koso_

 _Kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no?_

 _Namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone…"_

Once Mikumo was done singing Diamond Crevasse, the two of them had arrived at the front door of their shared home. Kazumi opened the door for Mikumo as she got in first with him following from behind, leaving the Delta and Walkure group staring with jaws open wide at the two's shared home.

"Captain Shinomiya…"

"…and Mikumo-san…"

"""ARE LIVING TOGETHER?!"""

* * *

-Deep spcase, Brisingr Globular Cluster-

A large black warship defolded as it enters the globular cluster. A pitch black Macross Quarter with no insignia that shows its affiliation. No emblem of the NUNS or SMS or even Chaos. The Macross warship engaged its normal thrusters as it flew in space towards a certain planet.

On the bridge of the Quarter, a figure in black stood beside the captain's seat, silently gazing into deep space. The person is a woman wearing an all black coat and a hood and mask that obscured her face.

"The Brisingr Globular Cluster. This is the first time I came here."

The captain of the Quarter-class battleship, a man in his late twenties with brown hair and thin stubbles said. He also wore the same coat like the woman beside him but his face is not obscured by a hood, showing his face that has a large scar running across his left eye. He wore a captain's hat which he said is the greatest perk of being the captain of a ship.

"Remember, we're not here for sightseeing Joseph."

"I know Mary. The situation in this cluster is still unstable."

"The Windermere is not our concern at the moment. Remember the mission, colonel."

"Yes yes. You know, you could relax for a while major. It'll take a few days in order for us to sneak into Ragna's airspace without being detected."

"Hmph, I guess you're right. But the boys are looking forward to this mission."

"I'm not sure what to look forward to. I admit that facing the Delta flight will give you guys a good challenge but all of you are cybernetically enhanced soldiers with the best units available. Defeating the Delta flight and capturing the Star Singer won't be so hard for you guys. Thanatos squadron is the elite of elites after all."

"True but the latest intel we received might make things harder."

"Really? What did we get?"

"Apparently the Star Singer is well guarded. The Delta flight might proof to be a challenge but if we add this piece onto the board, things might change much."

The captain raised an eyebrow until commander Mary gave him a file she kept inside her coat. Joseph immediately took out the file and it took him only one second for his face to turn from curiosity to a wide, feral grin. Certainly if _he_ is involved then things will become rather interesting.

"Well well well… so we have the infamous Bloodraven guarding the Star Singer huh."

"Yes. Now you know why my boys are getting excited."

"Stasis will probably just go ahead and ignore orders though he's more interested in the other one."

"Yes. Who I'm worried about is Reiter. But still, I'm looking forward to see how the little chick has grown. He is certainly a true raven by now."

"True."

The two of them chuckled, remembering their mutual acquaintance. Mary, the commander of Thanatos squadron is looking forward to when her squadron will finally come face-to-face with Delta platoon. Even if their orders were to capture Mikumo Guynemer, it wouldn't hurt to play with the Star Singer's protector for a while.

The face behind the mask smiles as she imagines how their inevitable encounter will be.


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6: Welcome To Walkure World**

Two weeks had passed since Kazumi's arrival in Ragna and life had started to settle for him and it fell down into a routine. At morning, he would jog together with Mikumo in which he would come back early to shower while Mikumo would return after he finished and he would cook their breakfast while she showers.

Then they would head to Elysion and go their separate ways, Kazumi training with Delta and Mikumo doing rehearsal with the Walkure or a joint rehearsal for a concert. They would eat lunch together or with their respective group and when another day in the office would end, they would wait for each other depending on who finished first but they will definitely go home together.

They would buy grocery every three days and Mikumo get to pick what they eat. She would disappear from time-to-time but Kazumi would always wait for her even until past midnight and when she didn't disappear, they would eat together before going to bed. It has become a comfortable cycle for them.

Of course, this doesn't go unnoticed by everyone else from the crew of Elysion to the rest of Delta flight and Walkure. Throughout their days, Mikumo and Kazumi are sometimes stalked by the triangle trio (Freyja's idea) or the hacker-mechanic duo trying to figure out their relationship. Only Arad and Kaname are not interested in their relationship, mostly because they knew the details of their arrangement.

"You're improving nicely, Kazumi. A few more practice session and you could join the others in the air show."

"I almost forgot that part of our job. Please just put me out of my misery."

Kazumi grumbled while Mikumo chuckled in amusement as the two of them walk out from the store after buying some meat for dinner. Mikumo had been teasing him about how bad he is in doing air show with the other. His machine's spec is rather high to the point that it's hard to adjust to the other machines' movement while maintaining formation. The responsiveness and engine are just too different.

Him usually doing work alone doesn't help with his coordination either. But he's getting better and both of them knew that. It doesn't stop Mikumo from teasing him though, especially after he over-accelerated during one of their rehearsal just a few hours ago and unlike Hayate, he lack that sense of rhythm that allows Hayate to improvise.

"Why don't you practice dancing? Maybe that would help your sense of rhythm."

"Ohh please don't. I really don't want to hear more about that right now."

"Are you perhaps tone-deaf? That would explain a few things."

Kazumi continue to grumble again as Mikumo is having fun at his expense. It is an everyday thing for the two of them, Mikumo teasing Kazumi and sometimes the other way around. Sometimes people who saw them together wondered if they're actually together or not with how frequently they can be seen being friendly with each other which considering how mysterious and secretive Mikumo could be is certainly surprising for them.

So far it's hard to decide if the two is in any romantic relationship or not. They act more like friends than lover but they're living together and spent a lot of time together. Kazumi even cook Mikumo's lunch! Freyja once noticed when Mikumo's lunch does not consist of either instant food or takeout but a homemade bento of all thing! Mikumo does not cook and when they question her, she openly admitted that it was Kazumi who made it for her. It slowly became a source of gossip among the girls working in Chaos.

Mikumo is humming a tune that sounds like 'Ikenai Borderline'. Kazumi is enjoying the melody of her humming. Two weeks living together and Kazumi had come to understand what kind of person Mikumo is. Although Kazumi had known a few famous songstress throughout his career, this is the first one he had been so close with and… sometimes he wondered how Saotome Alto could handle both Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee, especially since Sheryl and Mikumo is kinda similar in some ways.

'Though maybe not quite similar.'

Kazumi added in his mind. Although Mikumo is comparable to Sheryl in how eye-catching and glamorous she can be, the mysterious venus is much more reserved and even when trying something reckless like what he saw in records, she knew what she's doing. Well, Sheryl does too but the stories he heard from his friends about her made him skeptic.

Well, there is one thing he knew that could differentiate them. Sheryl can cook, Mikumo cannot. Mikumo's other household skill is good though. Maybe because she's living alone and she can't always rely on Walkure's manager to take care of her like Grace O'connor did with Sheryl. The Galactic Fairy only learned how to cook for Alto anyway.

"Kazumi, what do you think of Ragna so far?"

Mikumo suddenly asked.

"Why the sudden question?"

"It's been two weeks since you came to Ragna. Have you settled down properly?"

"We're living together. The answer can be seen by what we're doing now."

Kazumi replied, showing her again their shopping bag full of ingredients and some necessities… and some emergency ration (instant food). They even had a shopping spree the day after Kazumi's match to get him new clothes. Since he frequently moved around, Kazumi doesn't have that many personal belonging. This is actually the first time in years that Kazumi got a somewhat permanent assignment.

Incidentally, Kazumi is the first to find out that Mikumo does enjoy dressing up someone else. It is also an experience Kazumi will never tell anyone.

So yes, Kazumi had settled down properly with Mikumo and he's enjoying his stay. Hearing Mikumo singing around the house from time to time is also soothing and he likes it. It's certainly better than sleeping in a military facility with hard bed and small room that smells like metal and sweat.

"Aaa! Mikumo-san!"

Kazumi and Mikumo heard Freyja Wion's familiar voice and saw the Windermere girl rushing towards them with the other two member of the triangle behind her. Kazumi had to say that Hayate is a lucky bastard for managing to score two girls who are okay with sharing. Their relationship is an open secret in Chaos and you can expect to see the others when you see one of them. And they said he and Mikumo are suspiciously close.

"Captain."

Mirage saluted him in deference to his rank and seniority while Hayate stayed silent although the young pilot has become more accepting of him. The two males nodded to each other, acknowledging the other's presence. They might not be there yet but the two of them are starting to get used to each other.

"It's rare to see Mikumo-san walking around in Ragna."

"Kazumi and I just finished shopping."

Mikumo told Freyja, showing her the shopping bag she's carrying. Freyja is right though. She had rarely seen Mikumo walking around in Ragna before and only saw her when they're rehearsing or when the whole group is gathering. But recently she's been seen around town more frequently, usually with Kazumi around. This fuels the rumor about her being in a relationship with the new pilot.

Freyja is still wondering if that rumor is true. If so, then she's happy for Mikumo. She looked up to Walkure's lead singer who has become her mentor of sort since she first joined the group. Mikumo has become easier to talk to since her rescue from Roid's clutches but she's even easier to get along with since Kazumi arrive. She's not as silent and mysterious as before.

But Mikumo doesn't seem to realize her change. She thinks that everything is normal and so does Kazumi. Somehow, the two didn't realize that everyone finds their close relation to be strange. They act as if everything is normal which frustrates Freyja a little since she's really curious about their relationship.

"So you three, are you guys on a date or something?"

Kazumi suddenly asked to which Hayate and Mirage blushed but Freyja is so focused on Mikumo and Kazumi that she didn't hear Kazumi's question.

"We're… uhh…"

Hayate wanted to say something but since the three of them are in a relationship he is not particularly wrong. It's just they're not on a date but walking together. The senior ace pilot chuckled at Hayate and Mirage flushed face. It's no secret at all that Mirage and Freyja are sharing Hayate. An unconventional end to a triangle but since the girls are okay then he won't say anything against it.

"So anyway where are you guys going? If you don't mind, wanna drop by? I'll make you guys something good."

Kazumi grinned as he made the offer. This time Freyja heard what he said.

"Captain, you can cook?"

Mirage look surprised. She had heard from rumors but she finds it hard to belief. But then again, Chuck can cook so it's not that odd if Kazumi can cook too. Even Hayate can cook even if it's nothing impressive. He sometimes helps Chuck in the kitchen or doing other odd jobs. He did travel between planets and changed job a lot before coming to Ragna and joining the Delta flight.

"Kazumi is a good cook. That's right, why not drop by our place? Kazumi and I have nothing to do after this. It would be nice to spend time together with friends."

"What she said. Besides, getting to know each other is a good way to increase our teamwork."

Kazumi added, Not seeing a reason to refuse, the triangle trio accept Kazumi and Mikumo's offer. Freyja is the only one to notice though that Mikumo said 'our place' when referring to their home. She made no attempt to hide it. It's either they know that everyone know or they have no problem everyone knowing or…

"Freyja?"

"Hue~?!"

Freyja was surprised when Mikumo is suddenly came face to face with her.

"Why are you spacing out? Are you thinking about something?"

"N-n-n-nothing! It's just I've never been to Mikumo-san's place without the other Walkure, ehehe."

"I see. Well, let's go then."

Freyja nodded and followed Mikumo.

* * *

Mikumo's home life was nonexistent before when she lives alone. What is there to do when you're home by yourself? She's not the type to lie down on the couch and watch tv while eating chips. But since Kazumi's arrival, Mikumo more often than not spend time with him at home and so the small two storey house has become a rather bright place.

It certainly has nothing to do with the veranda facing the sea that wasn't there when they last came to Mikumo's house even if it allows more sunlight into the house, though it is probably because of the gaming console that also wasn't there before. Hayate and Freyja began playing when Kazumi advised them to while he cooks. Mikumo and Mirage watch as Freyja shoot Hayate down in a flight simulation game based on real events, the Macross Triangle Frontier.

"Aaahhhh!"

"Fufufu, even if you're a pilot, you're not so good at games eh, Hayate?"

"I demand a rematch!"

Hayate demanded. But Mirage knocked him aside and took his controller. He lost so he has to switch with Mirage. Hayate grumbles about the control being different and he had never played the latest game console before this. He also said something about Freyja being lucky but by now the two girls had begun playing, to his dismay, a story mission.

"Oooh, isn't this the final battle against the Vajra?"

Indeed, the stage Freyja and Mirage chooses is the final battle against the Frontier fleet controlled by Galaxy. It caused quite a huge stir when the truth of the battle was revealed. The battle started in space with SMS' Macross Quarter charging through the Frontier/Vajra fleet. Leading the charge is the now famous Saotome Alto in the then new YF-29.

Kazumi who saw this felt nostalgic. But he also felt pain in his heart as he remembers that he lost his friends in that battle. The Virgo squadron of Macross 22. It still hit him hard remembering that he's the sole survivor of the Virgo squadron. Mikumo happen to saw him at this moment and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

Mikumo knew he's a veteran of that battle but he never spoke much of his past. Maybe that's why they clicked with each other. They have something they're hiding from other people.

Freyja chatted happily with Hayate as she play while Mirage is concentrating. It's a peaceful and lively sight.

"Freyja, your machine is taking heavy hit."

Mikumo warned.

"Huwaa!"

Freyja's attention immediately turn to the screen and indeed her RVF-25 is being shot from all sides by enemy machines. She immediately transform her unit to fighter mode while Mirage's VF-25F came to her rescue. They're now entering the atmosphere and Mirage cannot believe what SMS' Macross Quarter did.

"Still, this game has the complete history?"

"Not everything, just some of the most prominent incidents in history. The first space war and unification war being the obvious ones, the Protodeviln conflict is also quite notable and of course the Vajra conflict which effect we're still feeling even now."

Mikumo explained, reminding them too that it was the Vajra conflict's aftermath that gave rise to Var syndrome. After fifteen minutes they finally reach the final stage of the battle where Alto went face-to-face against Brera Sterne and Vajra Frontier. At the same time, Kazumi came from the kitchen wearing an apron.

"Yo. Are you all enjoying yourself?"

There's a chorus of 'yes' that made Kazumi glad.

"Anyway, the broth is almost ready. Ohh and here's your drink."

Each visitor and Mikumo took a cup from the tray Kazumi brought with the last one going to Kazumi himself. Everyone took a sip of the apple tea he made. Freyja and Mirage temporarily paused their game.

"By the way, did you two often play like this when there's nothing to do?"

Hayate asked.

"Just every other day. Mikumo is surprisingly good in fighting games. She beat me in Tekken more often than not."

"You're good Kazumi, but I'm just better."

"Shut up."

There's the familiar exchange between Kazumi and Mikumo. Freyja notice that Mikumo often smiles when exchanging verbal jabs with Kazumi. No, she should be more surprised that they even like exchanging verbal jabs with each other. The more she observe their interaction, the more she's sure that there's something more to their relationship. So she decided to ask them directly.

"Umm, Mikumo-san, Shinomiya-san, do you actually… like each other?"

Mikumo and Kazumi exchange glance once and nodded.

"Well kinda. At first we don't know how things will go but Mikumo is not boring to be around."

"Kazumi too is not a bad person. It's useful having him around."

Freyja knew they didn't really understand what she's asking. They took it as 'like' as in friends but Freyja is asking if they're actually attracted to each other in a romantic way.

"I don't mean that…"

"What Freyja means is if you're both romantically involved."

Mirage finished what Freyja wanted to say. At this the two of them have a contemplative look.

"Are we?"

"I don't know."

"Nah, we're just friends."

"I suppose so."

"Besides we only knew each other for two weeks."

"That's true."

The two of them somehow reach an agreement from their short exchange and deny any romantic involvement with each other. Seeing how serious their expressions are, the triangle trio can't help but be impressed in how they could keep themselves cool after being asked such question. Normally there would be a small blush of embarrassment or hesitation but the firm answer they gave is just unexpected.

The day ended in a fun note when they switch to playing a fighting game and like Kazumi said Mikumo beat him again and again. He could beat Hayate and Mirage but Mikumo is just too good. The dinner is also a success with Kazumi preparing a large serving of beef stew. It's his best day in Ragna yet.

"So again Kazumi, what do you think of Ragna?"

"…definitely the best assignment I've had in years."

* * *

-Voldor, three days later-

"Captain, this will be your first waccine live, are you ready?"

Major Arad Moulders asked as Kazumi put on his helmet. This will be his first sortie as an official member of Delta Flight. Unlike normal squadrons, Delta flight's job is not just to protect Walkure but also to perform an airshow during their concert. Kazumi wouldn't feel so nervous if this is just any other combat operation but unfortunately, this is primarily a concert so he just hopes that he doesn't do too badly in the show.

"As ready as I can ever be. Delta 3 standing by."

"Good… are you nervous?"

"To be honest? Yeah. I've been in a lot of battles but this is the first time I'll be performing in an air show."

"Well then I'll wish you good luck. Don't mess up or Mikumo will scold you."

Arad joked but for Kazumi that's no joke at all. Mikumo will really be cross with him if he messes up. He prayed that things will go smoothly or he'll never hear the end of it. The canopy of his VF closes and he's about to launch when his monitor once again came to life and this time Mikumo's face appear. She's already down on the planet and will start their concert anytime soon.

"Don't mess up."

She winked at him. Kazumi sighed but immediately continue to chuckle, placing his hands on the controls. He'll make sure he won't mess up, for both his and Mikumo's sake. Besides, this is his debut as a member of the Delta Flight. He must make a good first impression for the audience.

 _'Uta wa ai_

 _Uta wa kibou_

 _Uta wa inochi_

 _Uta wa shinpi_

 _Uta wa genki_

 _Choujikuu Venus, Walkure!'_

With the Walkure descending from their transport, Kazumi went full throttle and launch from Aether. As he and the rest of the Delta Flight get into position, Walkure started their singing.

Not far from Voldor unnoticed by the sensors, six units are approaching the planets stealthily. All the VFs of the squadron are black while the unit in the forefront of the formation bears the emblem of a bloodied rose. The pilot of the lead unit orders the rest of the squadron.

"Thanatos, scramble. It's time to test the strength of the famed Delta Flight and Walkure. Our target, Mikumo Guynemer."


	7. Episode 7

**Episode 7: The Flying Gods of Death**

The moment he launched from Aether, Kazumi tried not to think too much about his performance and focuses on the task at hand, which is synchronizing his movement with the other Delta members. The moment Walkure touched down and began to sing, Kazumi finally got a front-row seat on one of Walkure's waccine live concert.

 _Ichidou dake no koi nara_

 _Kimi no naka de asobou_

 _Wagamama no kiss wo shiyou_

Kazumi and the Delta members got into formation as each fighter releases colored smoke and the show began. Kazumi had to admit that this whole airshow thing is much harder than he thought, mostly because he's used to flying alone all these years that he somewhat forget how to fly in a squadron. There's also the spec difference to think of which makes him have to be careful when controlling his VF or he would've ruined the formation by being too fast or too slow.

 _Hira hira to maichiru kono hana wo_

 _Mada kazoetarinai hoshizora wo_

Kazumi watch as all five members of the Walkure sing and dance together, his eyes instantly trained on Mikumo. This is the first time he see her perform in a live concert and there is just something about her that makes her, no, makes all of them seem to shine brighter than the stars once they are on stage and they are just starting.

 _Subete ga kimi no sei dato namida koraetemo_

 _Darenimo ienai munesawagi_

Kazumi is trying hard to maintain formation. All he had to do is follow Arad's lead. Sometimes he envies Hayate. Combat skill aside, the young pilot has a good sense in this kind of thing. There is passion in him, a passion for flying that he had lost somewhere along the way. He is enjoying it, especially with Freyja and Mirage by his side. The three of them are the most solid team in the group. But…

 _(todoke) kowareru made_

 _(todoke) habataku made_

Maybe he can find it once again, the joy that he had lost all those years ago.

 _(toki no) mune no oku ni_

 _(hate ni) himeta inori wo_

As he did another stunt with his fellow pilots, Kazumi's eyes turn again to Walkure, to be specific, to Mikumo, his charge who is known as the Star Singer. He had heard her sing many times before whether it is during practice or personally, it is always impressive to hear her sing as she has a beautiful voice, which is a stupid thing to think about. Of course she has beautiful voice. If not, she wouldn't be Walkure's ace or even the star singer. But…

 _Kanjiru mama shinjiru mama_

 _Nanimo kamo tobase_

 _GYUN GYUN GYUN_

But… it's different this time. There's a certain vigor he did not find in rehearsals and only a little when she sings to herself. This Mikumo is different from the usual Mikumo he had come to know. She's much more… alive. She's more lively than usual and Kazumi could feel it through her voice.

 _Ichidou dake no koi nara_

 _Kimi no naka de asobou_

 _Hikari yori hayaku kiss wo shiyou mattete ne_

'Just like a pilot's feeling can be seen through his wings, a diva's feelings can be felt through her song huh?'

Mikumo said that to him on that day he first truly became a part of the Delta Flight. This is Mikumo Guynemer in her purest form, and she shines brighter than any star he had ever seen. Kazumi's lips slowly curled into a smile, now more determined to get better in his air show so that he won't be the one to mess up her stage. He will never forgive himself if that happens.

 _Wasurekaketa karada mo_

 _Tada kikoeru kokoro mo_

 _Yume no naka no shigarami nante tobikoete_

 _Hora saratte shimatte kono mama_

As the song came to an end, all Delta Flight units transform into battroid mode and landed behind the Walkure. Kazumi was sweating a little and now he breathe out a little in relief, glad that everything went nicely. Now that he's getting used to it, the air show is not so bad. A few more and he might even find it enjoyable. But for now, he'll be focusing on doing good enough to not get chewed out by his charge.

Speaking of his charge, Mikumo is truly different from her usual self. Is this the true Mikumo Guynemer? She is quite different from the other diva, that's for sure. Perhaps he's only saying that because she's his partner but then again, not anyone could claim they could subjugate the galaxy with their voice alone. But Mikumo is not a weapon, she is her own person and Kazumi understands that very well.

Meanwhile as the show foes on, near the planet's orbit, the six black VFs are approaching the planet's atmosphere. As they're about to descend, the lead unit open up communication with her subordinates.

"Thanatos 5 and 6, I want you two to stay in orbit for now. The two of you are still new, just observe for now."

""Yes ma'am.""

Thanatos 5 and 6 replied as the four original members began their descent down to the planet, finally revealing their units. Four pitch black custom VF-29 with Super Pack. While descending, Thanatos 4 carefully watches the Delta Flight that they will soon engage, specifically, a crimson unit with the emblem of a raven on its back.

Thanatos 4, a woman in her mid twenties with shoulder length curly brown hair and a burn scar on her right face around the eye that actually made her look dangerously beautiful instead of deformed, stare at the crimson unit for a few moment without showing any expression but Thanatos 1 who knew what she's doing also knows that inside she is feeling a myriad of emotions that threatens to burst out at any moment. So she decided to give her a warning.

"Reiter, keep your calm. Remember our objective.

"I understand, Mary. But can you leave the Bloodraven to me?"

Thanatos 1, codenamed Mary, simply nodded before cutting off the comms. They have entered the planet and by now the Delta flight had noticed them. Opening a line to her two other subordinates, Mary gave them their order.

"Stasis, Supplice, you know what to do. Focus on the mission."

"So Reiter called dibs on the Raven? Then I shall take on that Immellmann boy."

"Roger that commander."

Thanatos 2, codenamed Stasis, and Thanatos 3, codenamed Supplice, replied to Mary. Both of them are male in their early thirties, just five or six years older than Mary herself and had known her the longest as the three of them are what made up the original Thanatos squadron while Reiter joined up around three years ago.

Meawhile on the Delta Flight's side, Chuck's unit that specialize in recon and electronic warfare detected the Thanatos squadron's descent and alerted the rest. Hearing some incoming unknown units, Arad groaned.

"Again? Last time we faced unknown units it is the Aerial Knights. Are you sure it's not them this time?"

Arad asked.

"No, it's not the Windermere's Drakens. This is… VF-29!"

"What, the 29!"

Arad is honestly surprised. The VF-29, a limited production unit that became the base to YF-30 which was the prototype to the VF-31 they are using. Those units are reserved for Ace pilots and special organizations. What people could be using them and appear here in Voldor at this moment? Are they even people from NUNS?

As the four VF-29 got closer, Kazumi could finally identify them by himself. Appearing on his monitor are units in pitch black color. His eyes almost jump out from its sockets due to surprise but after another moment of observation he noticed that those are not Harvamal units as they don't bear the now defunct special force's insignia. In fact, they don't bear any insignia at all, neither of NUNS or any organizations.

"Ohh shit, everyone disperse!"

Kazumi shouted through their shared channel.

"Huh?"

Hayate dumbly stated and it almost cost him when one of the four units opened fire with its twin-barreled beam cannons. Only Hayate's own quick reflex managed to save him from a direct hit courtesy of Stasis.

"What the hell!"

"Those black units, I bet you my lunch for a month that they are black ops team. They have no insignia at all. That means either they are privately owned units or black ops operative!"

Kazumi informed. He almost forgot that fact and only remembered earlier. Only outlaws who managed to obtain a VF bears no insignia. That or people who doesn't want to be identified. Kazumi dare bet his lunch for the next month that this is the later as outlaws won't dare attack a well-known unit like the Delta in the open. Now he just need to be sure if he's right and a good way to determine that would be to engage them.

"Major!"

Kazumi turn to Arad. The leader of Delta Flight nodded.

"All units, engage the unknowns with caution! Protect the people and Walkure!"

"""Roger!"""

Everyone replied simultaneously and went to battle with Kazumi in the lead. All Delta units deploy their drones to protect Walkure. Kazumi saw the rearmost VF-29 suddenly charging ahead from the others and it's aiming for him. Kazumi pull his control back and his VF start ascending followed by the 29 targeting him earlier.

It was only briefly but Kazumi managed to saw that the four black units do have a unique insignia each on their back, a personal emblem. The lead unit before the rearmost one came at him bears a red rose with its two wingmates respectively bearing the emblem of a red scythe and a blue flag. The flag unit went after Hayate while the scythe unit went after Mirage. Arad and Chuck took on the one he believes to be the lead unit with the rose emblem.

His own enemy also bears a personal emblem and it is the emblem of a brass sword, and from how this one is flying, Kazumi could tell that they're good, especially since both the machine and the pilot could keep up with him even when he had been trying to shake off his pursuer. If anything, this just proves that the four units are black ops operatives instead of some random people. Now to see what they want, although Kazumi already has an idea about that one.

"Is this why I was sent?"

If his suspicion is right, he must keep an eye out on the Walkure, especially Mikumo. For now though…

"Very well, let's see how you would fare."

Behind Kazumi with her hands hovering on the trigger is Thanatos 4. Reiter concentrated on her target right in front of her. Finally, she had been waiting a long time for an encounter with the Bloodraven and now she's finally fighting him. She had been waiting for this since that day, the day he betrayed them.

"Finally… I finally found you Bloodraven, no, Kazumi!"

The moment she got a lock on Kazumi, she unleashes all her weapons at the ace pilot from her beam cannons, rifle, to all the missiles she could fire at one time.

"What the hell! Going all trigger happy already!"

Kazumi is surprised but immediately respond by turning to gerwalk mode and fly backward while facing his opponent, shooting down missiles and dodging the laser beams. Reiter clicked her tongue, a little irritated but had expected that he would've been able to do something about that. He is one tricky bastard after all.

Reiter had also expected that he would turn to battroid mode and went straight at her. She knows some of his moves and he is someone crazy enough to charge into an enemy base headfirst alone while under heavy fire. He is straightforward like that. In response, Reiter also switched to battroid mode and as she expected, he went in for the kill with a pair of knives. Reiter drew her own combat knife and using both her knife and shield she blocked Kazumi's attack.

"What? He saw that coming? Interesting, these guys are definitely good."

Kazumi is again surprised but by now, he understood that these people are not ordinary ace pilots and should expect them to be at top ace level or better. Of course people like these will appear if the prize is the power that could subjugate the galaxy. But he will not let them touch Mikumo, not as long as he still lives.

While Kazumi is fighting Reiter, Stasis is facing Hayate. The man smirked as he dodged another hail of bullets from the Reaper's successor. The boy is skilled as expected but he's still growing and still very much green compared to him. Stasis is playing with Hayate and the blue haired boy had not realized it yet.

"Dammit, this is like fighting the White Knight all over again!"

Hayate is getting a little frustrated with his enemy seemingly evading his attacks with contemptible ease just like the White Knight. Though there is just something about this one that grates him more than facing the White Knight. His opponent is just twisting and turning all over the place randomly but Hayate couldn't get even a scratch. The other members are not doing so well either.

Hayate and Mirage are chasing their respective enemies into the cloud. Ignoring the turbulence caused by friction with some clouds, the duo focuses on not losing sight of their targets. Stasis and Suppliece disappeared behind one of the darker clouds which made Hayate and Mirage paused while transforming to gerwalk mode.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. Keep your eyes open Hayate, they are dangerous."

Mirage warned. Suddenly, Stasis bursts out from the cloud below them and both of them had to disperse. Stasis turned back and open fire at them with both his cannons and rifle. He alone is capable to keep the duo in check. Stasis lick his lips. He might not get to fight the Bloodraven but Hayate Immellmann and Mirage Falyna Jenius are worthy opponents.

Meanwhile down below, Mary kept evading Arad and Chuck's relentless bombardment of missiles and gunfire while using only her MDE cannons to fire back. She's just waiting for an opening so she could go straight for Mikumo Guynemer. She's constantly observing the Walkure who are still down bellow

"Commander Arad, what's happening?"

Kaname Buccaneer's face appeared on Arad's console, demanding an explanation for the sudden attack. Arad himself is wondering about what is happening so he answered her with what little he knows.

"I don't know. These guys suddenly appear and attack us without any reason. One thing for sure, these guys could be tougher than the Aerial Knights."

Hearing Arad saying that these new enemies might be better than the Aerial Knights brought worry to Kaname's heart. The Aerial Knights are already dangerous enough but if these guys are better than them then they are really in trouble and have to use all their skill just to match the enemy.

While everyone is focusing on the Delta flight facing against the unit they have yet to identify, Mikumo is trying to find where Kazumi is. She could see Hayate and Mirage fighting Stasis high up in the sky with difficulty while Arad along with Chuck are dogfighting with Mary but Kazumi is nowhere to be seen along with Reiter and Supplice.

"Where is Kazumi?"

As Mikumo wondered about where he is, the ace pilot is still fighting his enemy inside a cloud. After his opponent managed to block his two knives, the ace pilot kicked the Vf-29 and made his unit spun in the air while slashing upward with his knife, managing to cleanly cut through the enemy's shield arm and a part of the 29's MDE cannons.

Though that's also where his opponent managed to cut his right arm too but Reiter knew that it was luck on her part which was proven when Kazumi used his remaining arm to grab the 29's right cannon barrel and kneed the VF hard, causing Reiter to be disoriented. It would've been worse if her unit was not made to be durable. Kazumi then throw theVF hard down from the atmosphere.

Thanatos 4 crashed not far from where Mikumo is and the Mysterious Venus noticed that the black unit bears the emblem of a brass sword, the same unit Kazumi was fighting. Mikumo noted that it had lost its left arm and shield and one of its MDE cannon barrel was crushed. Its super pack had also been purged and there are some scratches and dents all over its body.

Moments later, Kazumi emerged from the clouds in gerwalk mode with his unit missing its right arm from a knife cut though the rest of his unit is relatively unharmed. He shot the 29 while its trying to recover with its main rifle. Reiter managed to move away in time but her rifle and right hand was destroyed and the beam also grazed her uni's right leg and cause minor damage to her right wing engine as a result of the explosion. Inside the cockpit of her 29, Reiter is not pleased at all with the result of their brief confrontation.

"Even now…"

She grit her teeth hard and glared at the crimson Siegfried unit. The flame of anger burn in her as she felt like nothing had changed. Here she is with Thanatos that should've made her strong enough to defeat him, to kill him. But here she is on the ground, nowhere closer to defeating Shinomiya Kazumi while he looks down on her just like back then. The damage to her unit, although not fatal, had decresed its performance enough for her to know that she cannot match his unit and his skill as she currently is.

The crimson 31F aimed its rifle at Reiter once again. Kazumi's finger was about to press the trigger when three beams were fired at him. Kazumi immediately back away to avoid the dangerous shot as Supplice emerged from the clouds, guns aimed at him and landed close to Walkure's stage. Kazumi's eyes widened. He saw that Mikumo was still there.

"Reiter, you let your anger get the better of you! Fall back, you can't fight the Raven in that condition."

Supplice told the angry female pilot.

"But…"

"Reiter, you had your chance. You failed today so fall back and hone your skills. We will cross path with the Bloodraven once again so be patient and swallow your pride, that's an order."

Mary said to her subordinate in a tone that does not allow any talking back. Reiter would like to reply back but decided not to. She knew her anger and excitement was the one that cost her. She thought she could defeat him this time but Kazumi is even better than back then. For now she will fall back. But next time…

Ignoring the retreating Thanatos 4, Kazumi immediately turn to fighter mode and rush towards Thanatos 3, focusing on the VF-29 in battroid mode extending its hand towards Mikumo. Without much thought, Kazumi rams his Siegfried headfirst at the VF-29. The moment his fighter hit Thanatos 3, he jumped out from the cockpit and went to Mikumo, all the while activating his VF's slave mode using his ex gear.

Using the slave mode to guide his unit, Kazumi grabbed Mikumo who was running and snatch her from the groun, carrying her with him back to his cockpit. Luckily his machine did not suffer too much damage after ramming Thanatos 3. At least that's a relief. Kazumi gently place Mikumo in the rear seat and he took his place back at the controls. As the canopy of his fighter closes with Mikumo safely inside, Kazumi fly away.

"Kazumi."

"Are you alright Mikumo?"

Kazumi asked worriedly. Mikumo shook her head. That's another good thing. Mikumo act quickly to run away and gave him enough time to stop Thanatos 3. Now to handle the guy himself.

Kazumi immediately turn his fighter back and charge straight at Supplice. The Thanatos squadron member flew away from the stage when Kazumi came crashing, causing the water to splash. Seeing a chance, Supplice trined his rifle to the position where Kazumi roughly is… only to see a knife flying towards him and struck his rifle the moment he got it into position.

"Khh, unreal, how did he manage to do that?"

Kazumi smirked as his VF emerged from the water in fighter mode, going straight at Supplice as if intending to ram him. Supplice change his unit to gerwalk mode and try to evade. Kazumi, seeing him, activate a hidden thruster as he cut his engine, positioning his VF diagonally and at that very moment also shot his rifle stored on the underside of the container weapon in fighter mode. The shot was made suddenly with impeccable timing that it surprised Supplice.

Thanatos 3 quickly jerked his control to the side but the shot caught its right side, barely missing the cokpit but grazing the shoulder and shooting through the left wing of the unit. Supplice was about to return fire with his MDE cannons when Mary contacted him.

"Retreat, Supplice. You are not a match for him."

"But commander!"

"In a fair fight you might stand a chance but the Bloodraven, on top of being skilled also fights dirty and trickily. If you cannot match his tricks, you will be defeated, especially with the damage you already accumulate in your short skirmish with him. For now, retreat."

Supplice sighs. The commander is right. He can't fight Bloodraven as he is now. The ace pilot could always catch him by surprise using impossible maneuver and tricks. He can't match him as he is now and will gladly retreat.

Kazumi watch as the VF-29 with red scythe emblem transform into fighter mode and flew away. He breathes out in relief and decrease his speed. Mikumo must be feeling it, his maneuvers. His style is not really easy on the stomach.

"I guess I should expect such skill from someone like you, Kazumi Shinomiya."

The voice that suddenly came from an open channel alerted Kazumi of another enemy coming and this time a beam shot pierced the outer part of his left wing. He did not saw it coming but that shot gave him the location of his new opponent. Above Kazumi floating in battroid mode high up in the sky above normal firing range is the VF-29 of Thanatos 1 that bears the emblem of a red rose. Its rifle gave out smoke after sniping Kazumi's unit.

"You defeated Reiter and Supplice but let's see how good you really are."


	8. Episode 8

**Episode 8: Battle of Crimson Aces**

Kazumi and Mary are facing each other.

Kazumi instinctively knew that this opponent is different. While his two previous enemies are skilled, they are not quite in his level. But this one, he can tell that if he pulled his punch against this one then he will die. A true match, no, a superior opponent. To be able to shoot him from outside the targeting computer's range quickly and accurately is not an easy feat. And that was just a warning shot.

The moment Reiter was brought down by Kazumi, Mary decided to stop playing and disabled Arad and Chuck in quick succession. She would've wanted to finish them off but she only had time to disable them before moving on to the top ace. Too bad she didn't get there in time and Kazumi had brought Mikumo into his cockpit but that's fine. She already half expected them to fail in their first attempt. With the famed Delta flight and Kazumi the Bloodraven in the field, they are a powerful adversary. For now a taste on how Kazumi and the Delta fight is enough.

Shooting all of them down would be great but she figure she should just take what she can get especially since Kazumi himself could take on the other members of the Thanatos by himself. Ohh Mary is sure that by spec and skill Supplica and Stasis have a chance in beating him in a fair fight but Kazumi is a tricky opponent to fight. His tricks and maneuvers are what made him even more dangerous. His spec alone is already one of the best and added with his tricks, only the best of the best such as herself, Maximillian Jenius and Millia Jenius in their prime could beat him

"Thanatos 5 and 6, please receive Reiter and Supplice and help them retreat. Their units are damaged."

Marie commanded her reserve force who are, frankly, still little chicks in her eyes and would be eaten alive by Kazumi or even the other members of the Delta flight. They are good but they are still fresh and cocky. At least they listen to her.

""Roger that commander.""

The two newbies replied. By now the rest of the Walkure had dispersed and gone underground. Even if she decided to pursue them it will be pointless since Mikumo is with Kazumi. They'll probably retreat soon but before that, she would like to test Kazumi first. She's actually looking forward to this. She wanted to see if the special operative is as good as his callsign suggested. Defeating Reiter and Supplice confirms it but she prefered to test him herself.

Meanwhile Kazumi is still a little surprised by Mary's shot. More than that though, he's surprised that his opponent managed to shoot down Arad and Chuck. He knew the level of the Delta pilots and not just anyone could match them, let alone shoot them down. Worried about his new comrades, Kazumi call his commanding officer and wingmate.

"Major, are you alright? Chuck, do you copy?!"

"Ugh, we're fine captain. Be careful though. That rose unit is very good."

Arad warned. He and Chuck had got out of their crashed unit and rendezvous with the remaining Walkure members on the ground. He's currently being treated by Kaname while Freyja help Chuck. Kazumi immediately felt relief after hearing that they're alive. His relief is short-lived though when he jerked to the left, avoiding a hail of bullets from the enemy VF-29.

"Mikumo, I hope you're fine back there since things are about to get rough!"

"I will be fine. Kazumi, fly to your heart's content."

Mikumo told him calmly as she strapped herself to the backseat, knowing things will become even more intense. Kazumi smiled at her reply. He pushes the lever to the max and his unit began to gain speed with the 29 following closely behind him. Kazumi first try to see how far his opponent could keep up with him. He pulled up higher and entered the clouds with the 29 following closely behind.

Kazumi move skillfully as he weaved through the clouds. But his opponent could follow him without much trouble. The thrusters of both units move with precise control as the game of cat and mouse commence, their fingers nowhere near the trigger of their guns as they race across the sky, first getting a good feel on how each other ride the wind.

Suddenly Kazumi cut his main engine and lift his aircraft. The air current and the sub-thrusters pushed him back and now the situation has turned to Kazumi chasing after Mary. The two of them finally pull their trigger, Kazumi using his unit's rail cannons while Mary uses the 29's MDE cannons to shoot back.

The two of them always narrowly miss while still keeping up with each other. A test of their respective skill as both of them began to sweat with each narrow misses. Both of them shoot accurately and just maintaining their stalemate is not as easy as it looks as they both maneuver through the clouds, twisting and turning so suddenly that it's a wonder the G force from their maneuver did not kill them, or Mikumo.

The VF-29 then turn to gerwalk mode and position itself to fly backwards. Aiming all its ordinance at the red Siegfried, Mary unleashes her whole payload of missiles and barraging him with beam fires. Kazumi had to change to gerwalk mode to shoot down the missiles while trying to avoid the beam shots. Her accurate shots with her beam guns made dodging very hard. Kazumi is trapped. The beams had already grazed his wings and legs but he at least manage to make sure that nothing was cleanly blown off.

"Kazumi, behind us!"

Mikumo shouted. When the last missile was shot down, Kazumi turn around to see the black 29 in battroid mode already very close. He quickly switched to battroid mode just as the 29 slashed at him with its knife. Kazumi dodged low but the slash caught his extended gunpod attached to his weapon container in its arc. He detached the gunpod before it explodes. The 29 follow up by aiming its MDE cannons but Kazumi noticed and he knocked the 29 with a kick followed up by a shot with his remaining rail cannon at the MDE cannons.

The MDE cannons exploded and shook the entire VF-29 frame. Unlike his gunpod that can be detached, the MDE cannons on the VF-29 are a fixed attachment so it cannot be ejected. Kazumi use this chance to continue his attack using his rail cannon but the pilot of the 29 is good. Using the 29's shield, Mary block all the shots from Kazumi even as Kazumi got closer, protecting mainly the cockpit.

Kazumi suddenly switch his target and shot at the extra engines of the 29's super pack. The explosion ruined the 29's left wings and cause damage to the wing engine. Clicking her tongue in annoyance at not seeing the attack, Mary lift her rifle with her unit's right arm and began firing back at the ace pilot.

'He's as good as expected.'

'This guy… the commander is not joking, this one is good.'

Kazumi and Mary mirror each other's thought as they both struggle to gain the upper hand. They continue to shoot at each other in gerwalk mode, neither backing down even as damage began to build up on their respective units. Mary had purged all her super pack modules and had run out of missiles and she's down to her rifle and knife. Kazumi has some missiles left along with his knife and rail cannon. He needs to make use of them wisely if he wants to win.

'…now!'

Kazumi fired all his missiles at once when he finally got close enough. The advancing VF-29 change course backward and began shooting down all the missiles. But Mary knew what Kazumi is thinking. It's not very different from what she attempted before. Just as she expected, once the smoke clears, Kazumi came charging with his knife. She had prepared her rifle to shoot. But Kazumi did the unexpected. He cut through the first shot and stabbed her rifle just as she fired it.

The rifle exploded, taking both units' arm. Mary and Kazumi grunted as their units shook. The VF-29 was blown back as was the VF-31F but Kazumi forcefully engage his thrusters in one last gamble even if his unit doesn't seem to have anymore weapon. But Kazumi's unit can be as tricky as its pilot. As he got closer to Mary…

"Not yet!"

Kazumi shouted and he opened up a secret missile tubes on the legs. Mary widened her eyes as four micro missiles launched at nearly point blank range and slam into her shield, shaking her unit and blowing her arms away. Alarms are blaring everywhere on both units as now the two of them have lost all their weapons and their units have suffered extensive damage.

The two of them then stare at each other's unit with grudging respect, neither of them moving to resume their battle now that both of them had ran out of weapons. Kazumi actually contemplates on kicking his opponent till kingdom comes but with the level of skill the rose unit possess, it will be a bad idea. Suddenly the VF-29 hailed him with open channel. Still cautious, Kazumi answers in 'voice only' setting. The voice of a woman was then heard from the other side.

"Impressive, Bloodraven. I guess your reputation is well deserved."

"…who are you?"

Kazumi demands. Of course he doesn't expect her to answer with her real name. The very least he wants to know is her callsign, and his adversary does not disappoint.

"My callsign is Mary, commander of the Thanatos squadron. You can call me Mary. We will meet again, Kazumi Shinomiya."

The link was then cut after Mary said her piece. She transform her unit to fighter mode and fly away. After a few moments, Kazumi saw her ascending the atmosphere with two other units. The enemies are retreating. Kazumi took off his helmet and breathe out in relief. The toughest fight of his life had just ended.

"Are you alright back there?"

Kazumi asked. He's a little worried that Mikumo was a little shaken. Fortunately, she's okay.

"I'm… fine… Nice work, Kazumi."

Mikumo replied though her voice doesn't sound so well but at least she's alive and she is here with him which is all that matters. A bit of twisted stomach should not be a problem. Kazumi then felt an arm wrapped around him and look back to see Mikumo hugging him from behind.

"Thank you."

She said to him.

* * *

-Macross Quarter-class battleship, Macross Styx-

When the Thanatos squadron return to their ship, Reiter slams her helmet down onto the hangar floor and walk away in anger with the rest of the Thanatos squadron following behind. Mary though is still in the cockpit of her VF, watching Reiter. She knew about the woman's grudge on Kazumi but her anger doesn't help her at all. It just makes her an easy prey for the Bloodraven.

Mary took off her helmet, allowing her white hair to fall off to her back, her mask now not covering all her face but half of them just above her nose. The commander of Thanatos squadron thought back on the battle with Kazumi and her lips curved up to a smile.

She heard a knocking from her cockpit glass. Just outside her craft is a middle-aged blonde man, tall and scraggly wearing a mechanic's uniform. She opens her cockpit hatch and asked.

"What is it Jones?"

The chief mechanic of Macross Styx, Job Jones, doesn't look too happy with her.

"What the hell happened? Your unit is trashed completely. That's like impossible. Did you fly it through a mountain or something?"

Mary jump down from her unit. Now that she's seeing her craft from the outside, she had to admit that Kazumi really did a number on her. All weapons lost and massive damage to the right wing along with damages to the left wing. The legs are in no better condition with those narrow misses and the arms are totally gone. In short, her unit is totaled. A complete overhaul would be much easier than repairing.

"The Bloodraven did a number on me."

Now Jones had a thoughtful look.

"The Bloodraven. So he's that good?"

The VF-29X, Perceval. Based on the YF-29B used by Harvamal, the unit was fine tuned to the point that it has superior performance to any other units in existence. These units are designed to be piloted by cybernetically enhanced pilots just like the VF-27. The 29X is a bleeding edge machine in terms of performance with its four engines maximized to allow for the greatest amount of thrust possible. To see such powerful machine be totaled by a VF-31 that should be inferior in performance even if it is customized just shows the amount of skill possessed by the enemy pilot.

Or is it really just skill?

"Bloodraven is a powerful adversary. I will need my unit upgraded if I want to win. It's a close match today and I don't want this to happen next time."

"Hmm… I'll see what I can do."

"Kay. I better go talk to Reiter."

"You do that."

Mary then left Jones to do his work with the mechanic scratching his head on what to do. As she got out of the hangar, Mary continue to think about the pilot that had pushed her so far. Although Reiter already has a claim on him, Mary would prefer to be the one to shoot him down herself. After all, aces of his level are not easily found. After changing to her normal officer outfit, Mary went straight to the bridge.

"Mission failed huh? That's unusual."

Captain Joseph Omer of Macross Styx said to Mary from his position on the captain's seat. Mary ignores the light teasing. He knew as well as she does that the Delta Flight is not an easy opponent and this first battle is just to measure the capabilities of each Delta pilot.

Mary did not expect such intense battle though. She had to confess that she got excited when she battled Kazumi. She's one of the best pilots in the whole NUNS, easily on the level of aces like Max and Millia. Not many could match her skill, especially since she's a heavily modified cyborg which allows her to control machine of the highest performance that would've killed any other pilots.

But Kazumi not only keep up with her even when she pushed herself to the limit but they can be said to be evenly matched. Today's battle is their victory as far as objective is concerned. Now they can be prepared for their real attempt in getting the Star Singer.

"On the contrary, Joseph, I would call this mission successful."

Mary replied to the captain with the biggest smile he had ever seen coming from the woman.

"For the first time, we're not hunting some small fry. We're hunting a treasure guarded by a bloodstained Raven. After years of working behind the scene hunting small fries, a worthy opponent for Thanatos has finally appeared."

The captain chuckled at the commander's response. That he could agree with. Their target this time is not guarded by some average ace but one of the best in the business. Those with him are also the best there is. He had watched the battle from the bridge and even his blood is boiling in excitement. He's in a good enough mood to even forget about his missing helmsman. He then issued an order to withdraw. Time to prepare for their next surprise.

* * *

Reiter's moaning fill the entire room as she passionately made love with her lover. Reiter is a young woman with long curly brown hair around 23 years old. She has a pair of cybernetic eyes and the person with the least amount of cybernetic implant in her body among the squadron. She has a scar that ran diagonally across her face. She could've had it removed but she kept it as a reminder of what happened to her.

The man who she is kissing passionately is a handsome young man one year older than Reiter herself with black hair and a pair of mismatched blue and green eyes. He is the ship's helmsman, Alan Madison, and their relationship is the worst kept secret aboard the ship. Reiter lay on top of the man after making love and satisfaction fills her expression as she snuggled close to her lover, all frustration about her defeat gone in favor of savoring the pleasure of each other's body.

"I love you."

She whispered to Alan's ear.

"I know."

The man envelops her in a hug as she lay sprawled on his chest. She continue to lay there comfortably until sleep claim the two of them after hours of making love with each other. As Reiter closed her eyes, the last thing she saw was the picture on her desk. It was a picture of her younger self in Harvamal uniform making a peace sign together with the rest of her squadron. Beside her is her squad leader whom she had just encountered earlier that day. The man she hated most of all. Staring at the camera beside her is Kazumi Shinomiya wearing the uniform of the group he betrayed.

* * *

-Aether-

With his machine totaled by the enemy commander, Kazumi will have to wait a few days until his unit can be repaired, though it would be easier to just replace the whole thing if his unit was like the standard units. Unfortunately his unit is so heavily customized that customizing a new one will take an even longer time. He won't be flying again anytime soon while his unit undergoes repair.

He's on the ship's observation deck after getting an earful from the mechanics though not just him. The rest of the Delta Flight's unit suffers extensive damage. His unit is still the most damaged though and it is the first time in years that someone actually manage to push him to that point.

"Thanatos squadron huh."

Kazumi uttered the name of the squadron that faced them. He had not heard of them before but that's probably because they're a highly classified black ops unit. All of them are high-class pilots but their commander, the one called Mary, is on a level of her own. It took him all his skill to match her and to be honest, he doesn't want to fight her anymore. It's mentally taxing and physically demanding.

But…

Kazumi saw Mikumo, Arad, and Kaname waving at him, telling him to come join them for dinner. Yes, if they want to take her away then he will fight them He will fight Mary as many times as it takes. He will shoot them down. Because protecting her is his job and he will not fail her, not when she put her trust on him.


	9. Episode 9

**Episode 9: A Well-deserved Rest**

-Ragna-

"Bartender, give me your best."

Kazumi ordered the moment he sat down on the counter chair with Arad. It's the day after their return to Ragna and the ace pilot really need a good dose of alcohol after the battle with Thanatos squadron. The moment the bartender placed his drink in front of his face, he gulped down his first glass in one shot.

"Oi oi, you can slow down you know."

Arad told him, drinking his more slowly by taking small sips. The leader of Delta flight is worried that Kazumi is perhaps affected by the battle more than he shows since last time they went drinking he drunk more slowly. Arad is right, if only by a little. Kazumi is thinking about the Thanatos squadron but it's not his main concern. He had been expecting something like them coming anyway after reading the details of his assignment to Delta.

"Heh, can't do that Major, I'm still a little upset that my unit is trashed but more than anything, I've never fought that hard since Vajra War. Well, there might be a few times but that one was too close for comfort."

Kazumi said as he took another shot, this time finishing only half of his glass. Truly the last battle was too close for comfort. The enemy leader was certainly skilled. If he were any less skilled than he was, Kazumi is sure that he and Mikumo wouldn't survive that encounter. That makes him frown. Last time it was a close call, next time could be harder. The enemy was just probing yesterday. If they make a proper plan, they will be screwed up at this rate.

"…you know, I was actually half hoping that this will be an ordinary guard duty."

"Really?"

Arad raised an eyebrow as he took another sip. Arad had expected Kazumi to be the type of person who lives for the thrill. Though maybe not since he can be professional when needed and he certainly does his job as best he can whenever Mikumo did not ditch him. In fact, Walkure's lead singer seems to be fond of him.

"You can't fault a man for dreaming. Easy job and peaceful life, that's what we all want. Well, except for the warmongers."

"Can't deny that. But our job will never be easy."

"Eh, true. Seriously though, I'm starting to think that those stuff my old 'comrades' said were true."

"Hmm? What did they say?"

"…that I shouldn't be part of a squadron. I attract bad luck."

Arad had no reply to that. The commander of the Delta Flight also noticed that Kazumi is now showing a sad smile as he looked at his glass. The alcohol is starting to get to him and that's precisely what he wants. He finished his glass in one gulp and asks for another shot.

"Every squad I've been in was wiped out with me being the only survivor. I've been in five squads overall. None survived. I just hope Delta won't share that same fate."

There was silence between the two for a moment before Kazumi continued.

"…anyway, let's talk about something else. How's life with our ace singer been?"

Arad asked, trying to change the topic to something more cheerful. Kazumi smirked. Of course that would be the first thing that he would ask. Kazumi took another sip from his glass and remember the events that happened since he came to Ragna and most of them features Mikumo in it.

"It's been interesting. Did you know that she's a terrible cook? Last time she tried making something not instant, it ended up as charcoal."

Kazumi fondly remember that day. Mikumo asked him to teach her how to cook and since it's one of his hobbies and something he's particularly good at, he happily obliged. He never imagined the seemingly perfect super idol could make something that can be considered as a biological weapon just by cooking.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Makes me glad that I can cook. Someone in the house has to be good in the kitchen and I'm glad I'm a capable cook or I had to order takeout or eat either instant food or charcoal everyday."

Kazumi chuckled followed by Arad. The two of them finish their glasses and order another shot.

"You got the better end of the deal. Kaname-san can cook, right?"

Arad suddenly became silent and like Kazumi just a minute before he look down at his glass with a complicated expression. At that point, Kazumi knew that he had stepped on a landmine… or something close enough to it.

"It's… complicated."

"I see."

Kazumi doesn't know why Arad is acting like he is now but it appears that there is more to their relationship than meets the eye if what he sees is correct. It is similar to how Michael Blanc talked about Klan Klang before they get together but not quite the same. Kazumi decided to drop the subject. He's not the best person to talk about relationship after all.

Kazumi downed another shot and ask for another one. They settled into an awkward silence for a while until Kazumi decided to speak what's been bugging him since the battle.

"Speaking of which, there is something that's bugging my mind. The unit with the brass sword emblem, I think the pilot knew me."

* * *

While Kazumi is trying to get himself wasted, Mikumo is currently shopping while accompanied by Kaname, Freyja and Mirage. Unfortunately Makina is busy repairing the damaged valkyries and planning a tune-up and wherever Makina is then Reina won't be far so they are unable to join them.

"Thank you for coming on short notice, Kaname."

"It's not a problem. We have some time off after all."

"But it's really rare for Mikumo-san to invite us on our day off. Actually, I think this is the first time."

Mirage noted.

"Yup. Mikumo-san usually disappear somewhere whenever we have no schedule."

Freyja agreed. Even Kaname silently agree with them. In all her years knowing Mikumo, this is the first time Mikumo ask them to go out with her. They're usually the one who call her whenever there is something. Even after opening up to them after the second Battle of Ragna, Mikumo is still that mysterious member of their group who always went missing.

All three of them knew that this is because of Kazumi's influence. Mikumo appears to take a shine to him from the time they first met and open up to him quickly. No, it's not as much as opening up to him as being comfortable in each other's presence. But how quickly they could adapt to each other's presence is ridiculous. Only a few days and they already have a dynamic similar to Kaname and Arad.

"So where are we going first?"

Kaname asked. Mikumo thought for a while.

"Ohh, that's our newest album with me and Mikumo-san covering Sheryl-san and Ranka-san's songs!"

Freyja suddenly exclaimed as she skipped towards the music shop. It has Walkure's latest album 'Walkure ga tomaranai' on sale. There is also Sheryl Nome's latest song 'Gorgeous' on sale. The girls follow Freyja inside. She's already listening to their newest album, particularly herself covering 'Seikan Hikou'.

 _"Ryuusei ni matagatte, anata ni kyuukouka ah ah. Noukon no hoshizora ni watashitachi hanabi mitai…"_

Freyja continue to hum to the tune of her own voice with the newly released Walkure headset covering her ears. Mirage also put on another headset while Mikumo and Kaname went browsing. Kaname look at older songs while Mikumo got Sheryl Nome's newest single.

Some people who came noticed them and ask them to sign their 'Walkure ga tomaranai' CD. Fortunately a crowd didn't form and they managed to finish their visit to the CD shop without much trouble although only Mikumo bought anything.

"Mikumo-san, are you a fan of Sheryl Nome?"

Freyja asked when she noticed what Mikumo bought. Mirage also check out the CD. They hadn't heard about Sheryl for some time but it seems that the Galactic Fairy is making a comeback with her newest song.

"It's not for me. It's for Kazumi."

""It's for the captain/Shinomiya-san?""

Mikumo nodded though she doesn't know why Freyja and Mirage are surprised by that.

"I don't know that Shinomiya-san is a fan of Sheryl-san."

"Kazumi was there in the final battle of the Vajra war and became interested in Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee's songs. He actually has a complete collection of Lynn Minmay, Fire Bomber, Sheryl Nome, and Ranka Lee songs but his favorite is Sheryl Nome."

"Ohh right! I saw his collection when we came visiting. But I didn't see any Walkure CD there."

Freyja recalled seeing a shelf with a collection of CDs. But she didn't see any Walkure CD on the shelf. Maybe Shinomiya doesn't like their songs. That would be sad if it were true.

"He said that he doesn't need them."

"Eh?"

Freyja quickly turn to Mikumo who is answering her unasked question although it's not hard to guess what she's wondering from the topic of their conversation.

"I see. It's because he's living with Mikumo-san. He doesn't need any CD because he has the real deal singing for him, is that right?"

Mikumo nodded. That is exactly what Kazumi said although in a different way since Mikumo asked why he didn't put his Walkure CD collection on display. He has them alright, but he didn't put them on display since he won't be using them with Mikumo herself singing around the house.

Kaname is glad that Mikumo get along so well with Kazumi. At first there's worry that the two of them might not get along but now it is unneeded concern. Kazumi's presence is doing Mikumo a lot of good and they surprisingly got along reallt well.

The girls then continue their day out. Kaname showed them to a cake shop where Freyja got a taste of apple tea and pie. After that they went around some more. The four of them spend the day together having fun like normal girls. Finally the sky starts to get dark.

Before they got back, Mikumo need to buy grocery that Kazumi asked before he left. It's quite a long list of things ranging from food ingredients to cleaning agent and some other products. Mikumo is thankful that she's with the others or she wouldn't be able to carry everything. Although Kazumi did write to just buy the necessities which is only a fifth of the list he gave her.

The quartet was about to head to Mikumo's home carrying everything she bought when they came across an unusual sight.

"Ahh Mikumo! How's your day~?"

Shinomiya Kazumi is being helped by Arad Moulders, arm slung on the major's shoulder as the ace walk unsteadily looking obviously drunk. While Kazumi is being uncharacteristically loud when greeting them, Arad looks only a little red and said nothing. Kaname figured out that they have been drinking for the whole day.

Kaname shook her head in disapproval with Arad looking sheepish. The commander of the Delta Flight really looks like a husband who had just been caught red handed cheating on his wife. Kazumi meanwhile slip away from Arad who now has to deal with Kaname and went over to Mikumo.

"Kumo-Kumo~, how's your day?"

"Kazumi, you're drunk."

"No I'm not! Hic~"

Kazumi denied even as he hiccupped.

"…alright, maybe a little."

"How did you manage to get yourself drunk?"

"Ahahaha! That's a funny question! Obviously I drunk a hell lot of alcohol! I'm gonna need them after all that crap with the Thanatos squadron."

At least he's coherent. Apparently Kazumi is an honest drunk. As he walked closer to Mikumo, she could smell alcohol coming from him. He must've drunk a lot. Kazumi suddenly put her arm around Mikumo's shoulder and took one of the grocery bag from Mikumo's hand.

"Let me carry that for you~"

"Kazumi, you're drunk, get away from me. Wait, you're wet and you have alcohol on your clothes!"

Mikumo try to get away from him but Kazumi just got closer. Seeing this, Kaname gave Arad a look that practically demanded an explanation. The commander has no other choice than to answer the glaring leader of Walkure.

"Uhh, we just went for a drink."

"I can see that but… is that a bruise?"

Kaname ask, half demanded, pointing at a bruise Arad had on his face. The commander gulped. He's not looking forward to explain what happened but he had to.

So Arad began his story with them meeting at the bar and just talking normally about life and the last mission, just a normal conversation over alcohol. But after quite a lot of glasses, Kazumi start to get drunk. Arad tried to persuade him to go home but the ace pilot refused, demanding his glass to be refilled.

Unfortunately the drunk Kazumi knocked over a bottle of scotch on someone. The person did not look happy and demand him to apologize. The drunk Kazumi told him to bug off and the man shove the ace pilot into someone's table. Obviously that escalated into a bar fight. Arad had to admit that despite being drunk, Kazumi is still a good fighter, at least against other drunkard. Kazumi did get punched in the gut once but the poor sod who nailed him got socked in the face a second later.

Said drunkard now is smiling like an idiot while chasing after Mikumo while the Mysterious Venus screamed at him.

All in all it's just another good day in Ragna.

* * *

-Night-

The siren suddenly blared, signaling an attack by an enemy. Delta flight prepared to launch. Kazumi whose VF is still unavailable due to its extensive damage and its heavy customization had to stay back and watch as the Delta flight scrambles to intercept the enemy.

"Disappointed that you can't join the fun?"

Ernst Johnson quipped. Kazumi still felt his head pounding from the hangover and so is rather cranky especially after being woken up by the siren. The captain's comment annoyed him though he's right, he's disappointed that he can't join the fun, especially after confirming that the enemies are indeed the Thanatos squadron.

"Hmm?"

Kazumi noticed something.

"Captain, zoom in on the enemy fighters."

Kazumi requested. Ernst signal his bridge crew to zoom in. There Kazumi got a better view of the incoming Thanatos squadron. There are three of them; the red scythe, the brass sword, and the black orca units. There is no sign of the red rose unit, the leader of the squadron.

"There's only three of them."

"The report said that there were five units. You trashed it so it's likely still under repair."

"Hmm, yeah, that's very likely."

Ernst and Kazumi watch as the four fighters of Delta flight engage the three Thanatos squadron units. As the battle commence, Kazumi can't help but feel anxious, mostly because he saw no sign of Thanatos 1. There is also something nagging him at the back of his mind but Kazumi doesn't know what it is.

Unknown to Kazumi and the rest of the Elysion crew, two fighters are descending down the atmosphere discreetly using the battle as distraction. Inside one of the cockpit is Thanatos 1 herself sitting in the co-pilot seat of Thanatos 5.

"Everything appears to be according to plan."


	10. Episode 10

**Episode 10: The Past**

-Macross Elysion, the day after-

Kazumi and the rest of the Delta flight are gathered in the hangar. The ace pilot looks a little exasperated as he face the other three members of the Delta flight. He's feeling slightly irritated at the moment and everyone noticed it.

The reason for his irritation is simple. He had just finished a battle simulation with his fellow pilots and is now giving them his assessment of their skill. He is annoyed because it's not supposed to be his job since he's not the second-in-command even if he is their ace pilot although he should technically be since he is the second highest ranking member. The hangover and irritation from not being able to participate in last night's skirmish also doesn't help.

"Alright guys, let's just get this over with. This is supposed to be Jenius' job, not mine. Anyway let's start with Chuck first."

"Yes Sir!"

Chuck stood to attention when Kazumi stood in front of him. He is the only member of the squad who is a native of planet Ragna. Kazumi didn't find any significant fault with him but there is also nothing in his piloting that makes him stand out like Hayate and himself, and even Mirage. Chuck is the perfect definition of a reglar ace in his opinion. He is great but not overly special. He pilots a recon-type unit although he's more of a front-line pilot.

"Chuck, you have your basics down solid. But there are still a lot of points to improve. Learn some new tricks and improve your reaction time. As you are now, you can fight against most pilots and even skilled ones but against a true ace pilot you'll be shot down just like in our battle with Thanatos squadron."

"Ugh, yes sir."

Chuck deflated at being reminded of his defeat. But Kazumi is not done yet and continue to elaborate what he saw from Chuck and his performance.

"The main problem with you is actually you and your unit's compatibility. You can make use of your unit's systems like most pilots with recon and electronic warfare unit but that's it. If I were Arad, I would put you in the standard fighter variant but unfortunately we need a sensor unit so it can't be helped. My suggestion is you should learn how to use your unit more effectively in combat. Check out SMS Frontier Skull Squadron's Luka Angeloni. He used the same type of fighter like you and he used it to great effect during the Vajra War. I won't expect you to be like him but you can learn a few things about how to utilize your unit by learning from him."

"Thank you sir! I will follow your suggestion."

Kazumi nodded and turn to Mirage next. He won't be mincing his words in their assessment.

"Next we have lieutenant Jenius. You're improving bit by bit, but you're still too rigid and your habit of using textbook maneuver makes you predictable. Still, you're working on that so I can cut you some slack. My advice is you must learn to improvise, it can save your life. "

"I see."

Mirage had expected as much. Old habits die hard. She had been trying to fly more freely but it will be a while until she can truly fly like how she wanted to be. Mirage also takes Kazumi's advice to heart. She knew it's a good advice. Kazumi certainly improvised a lot and that's how he handled all three of them with relative ease.

Kazumi now turn to Hayate who stood to attention. The two of them stare at each other for a few second. Kazumi kept his silence and nodded to him as he turn away to leave. A tick mark appeared on Hayate's forehead.

"Oi, what about me?!"

This reminded Hayate of Messer very much. Kazumi will probably say something about him slacking off and being the worst pilot of the team or something demoralizing. His answer surprised Hayate.

"Ehh? What can I say? You're already on ace-class if you put your mind into it. You have some nice tricks and a good sense. What you're lacking is experience. You and Mirage as a combination can match a high-class ace pilot. Just keep improving steadily, no pressure. Make new tricks and pull some stunts, those kinds of stuff."

That was… unexpected. Instead of chewing him out like Messer did, Kazumi pretty much praised Hayate. By now they should've learned that Kazumi is much different from Messer that they are a contrast to each other. Where Messer is strict, Kazumi is laid back. Where Messer is grumpy and serious, Kazumi is relaxed. Hell, Hayate had heard from Mirage that he comes home drunk yesterday after he went drinking with the commander! He even chased Mikumo around like a crazy drunkard! Messer will never be caught dead being drunk.

"That's all I have to say, I guess. Anyway, if there's nothing else then I'm leaving."

* * *

-Ragnyannyan-

"Ugh, I hate my job."

Kazumi slump down onto the table as he groaned and complained like a bored salaryman. Mikumo chucked while stirring her drink. They had just left Elysion and decided since they have nothing better to do they would visit Ragnyannyan. Kazumi and Mikumo took the outdoor table facing the sea. Inside are the other members of Walkure and Delta chatting together like they usually do in their reserved table.

"This is the first time you ever complain like this. What is with you?"

Mikumo asked. Kazumi hadn't been like his usual self lately. Usually he'd be laid back but he'll do his work without much complain and any complain was made under his breath. He's a professional. But he had been voicing his complains out loud and is being very lazy since fighting the Thanatos squadron.

"It's a side effect. I'm currently irritated at pretty much everything. Haven't gotten all the alcohol out of my system. This is basically the aftermath of my hangover."

"Then you shouldn't have drunk in the first place if you can't hold your alcohol."

Mikumo chided. She still remembers clearly that embarrassing scene when Kazumi was chasing her around while laughing like a crazy drunkard… which he was at that moment. If Walkure were a normal idol group and Ragna was like Earth, then that scene would've been captured by the paparazzi and gossip about her and Kazumi will go around, although even if it does, Mikumo thought that it would be amusing. Even if she doesn't care as long as she can sing, she did wonder how it feels to be a normal idol. Walkure is certainly not a normal idol group in every sense of way

"I can handle the first ten shots."

"You shouldn't drink so much. It's bad for your health!"

Mikumo scolded him again while sighing. She never thought that Kazumi would be a heavy drinker, especially since she never saw him drink more than one glass at a time. Clearly the appearance of new enemies is the cause of his 'drinking problem'.

"Oooh, is the Mysterious Venus worried about me?"

Kazumi teased with a somewhat cocky grin. Mikumo stare at him in deadpan.

"Of course I'm worried about you. I can't have my… friend kill himself due to alcohol poisoning and fail his job."

Kazumi grunted in response. By now he's supposed to be sober but he's irritable for a whole day whenever he got a hangover. Which is why he did not particularly noticed the brief pause Mikumo had when she spoke. Or perhaps he noticed but doesn't know what it means and didn't particularly care.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry, it takes more than alcohol poisoning to kill me."

Kazumi dismisses Mikumo's concern with a lazy wave. The Mysterious Venus huffed. Kazumi's attitude is annoying. But… after looking back at Kazumi who's now lazily lying on the table, Mikumo finds that she doesn't mind it too much. She still prefers his usual self but him acting like an unruly child is also interesting. Kazumi suddenly shifted his position so he would look to the side and towards the door leading to the restaurant.

"Anyway, why don't you guys join us instead of spying on us?"

There was a yelp and a few seconds later the head of the rest of the Walkure minus Kaname popped out along with Mirage and Hayate, Freyja looking especially nervous. Really, haven't they learned their lesson not to spy on them? Don't they have anything better to do?

Apparently not.

"Ahaha, sorry."

"How long have you noticed, Kazukazu?"

Makina asked as the rest of the group joined them.

"Right from the start, and so does Mikumo."

"No wonder you can get along with Mikumo-san so quickly, captain. Both of you are perceptive."

Kazumi replied to Mirage's praise with a grunt and got back to his previous position.

"Kazukazu, are you okay?"

"Just ignore him Makina. He'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

Again Kazumi simply grunted in response. Mikumo began playing with Kazumi's hair while he's lying facedown on the table. She twirled a lock of his hair with her finger. Surprisingly, the irritable Kazumi is not annoyed and let her play with his hair for three minutes before raising his head looking all serious as he address the singer he is most familiar with.

"Kumokumo…

"Since when did you start using my nickname?"

"…I was thinking for a bit…"

"I thought you lost all ability to think until you wake up tomorrow."

"…and I just need to ask about your hair."

"What is wrong with my hair?"

Now he has her full attention. Mikumo look at her long hair and touch the bun on top of her head. Everyone is also curious why Kazumi brought up the subject of Mikumo's hair, the hair she took great care of everyday and is one of her pride and joy. Then with a completely serious expression, he said.

"Now that I take a good look at it, your hair looks like jellyfish tentacles."

The next second everything was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Kazumi, what are you saying about my hair just now?"

"Looks like jellyfish tentacles. Is it because Ragna is famous for its jellyfish? And isn't it hard for you to move around with such a long hair? Unless… yes, does it look like tentacles because your hair can move and wrap around stuff and even punch people?"

"…Kazumi, you watch too many anime."

"Maybe."

Mikumo and Kazumi kept on bantering while the rest of them watch in utter amazement at Mikumo actually speaking in full sentences with someone, or even willing to participate in such a silly banter. Makina pulled Freyja closer and whisper to her.

"Are they always like this?"

Makina and Reina had never hung around Kazumi and Mikumo for a long time. Makina is surprised that Mikumo would speak more than a few words and even took jabs on Kazumi. It's just different from the Mikumo they usually know. Freyja though laughed nervously as she had seen this kind of interaction between Kazumi and Mikumo before. The one who answered Makina is Hayate though.

"It's a usual thing for them and I still find it strange even after seeing it more than enough times."

Mirage nodded along with Freyja. Even after seeing it a few times themselves, they still find Kazumi and Mikumo's interaction as strange. They're definitely livelier around each other than with anyone else. There's even a bet going around on when Kazumi and Mikumo will get together but the pair themselves did not admit to being more than friends… even if they are living together.

Unnoticed by the group, someone was watching them form the distance. A masked woman wearing all black is watching the group while remaining hidden. Beside her is a young man with short blonde hair and slightly muscular build. He wore a plain white shirt and brown cargo pants and boots. From his built and his looks alone, one could guess that he is a military man.

"So that's the Bloodraven? I thought he would look more impressive."

The young man said. With their cybernetic implant, the two of them can see from a great distance without needing a binocular. The young man is Gerald Gendlin, one of the two new members of the Thanatos squadron. He is Thanatos 5 bearing the codename Noblesse.

"Don't let his appearance fool you. Anyone who managed to gain a reputation like his in black ops business is not someone to underestimate."

"I've read about him. He's good but we're cybernetically enhanced and we're Thanatos squadron, the best of the best in the business. He wouldn't be able to take all of us on."

Mary chuckled at her subordinate's naivety. That attitude is what gets so many of their recruits killed. Gerald is more of a traditional soldier that prefers direct confrontation. That is not a good fit for a black ops squadron like the Thanatos. Mary had to shake her head in dismay. All their younger recruits are so eager.

But that's exactly why she picked them for this mission instead of Supplice and Stasis. If she were to take her fellow veterans, she has no doubt that they could kidnap Mikumo even if they have to do a stakeout for months first. Plus none of them are emotionally compromised.

And she can't have that, not yet. That is why she picked this team. They must FAIL. Mikumo cannot be captured. She must not be captured. There are only two ways she can have this mission ends and that is either Mikumo Guynemer becoming a corpse or…

'Heh, I wonder, do you remember who you truly are, Kazumi?'

Mary knew that tonight will be an interesting night. She had made sure it will be so. After all, Reiter is already out for Kazumi's blood and their reunion will be a blast. Now, while waiting for the show to start, she should probably focus on getting that one information first.

'Probe number four, seven, eight and ten had infiltrated Elysion. Now, where can I find a terminal to access?'

Meanwhile, further away in the open sea of Ragna, a small ship is slowly approaching the mainland. A hooded man stood at the helm of the ship with the Captain, the ragged brown cloak he wore concealing his whole body.

"We're about to approach the mainland. We should be there around nightfall."

"Thank you Captain."

The man said. The hooded man then turns to look into the direction where the mainland is, to the direction where the Star Singer lives.


	11. Episode 11

**Chapter 11: Ghost of Harvamal**

- _Planet Ouroboros-_

 _The base is burning. The assault by the SMS group and their allies had laid waste to the Harvamal base in the desert. Brera Sterne and Guld Bowman had betrayed them. But they wouldn't have been able to break into the facility so easily and took Ranka Lee in the span of just a few minutes._

 _In the midst of all those, a young woman is running through the base right to where her VF is. She has to hurry or else she won't be able to escape the base. But she can't run yet, not without her squadmates. She quickly sprint to their squadron's hangar, hoping that everyone is there and waiting. The woman is filled with a sense of relief when she saw that the battle had not reached her squadron's hangar yet._

 _But that relief soon turns into dread when she heard the sound of gunshots coming from the hangar. As she approached the exit, she saw a body lying just by the door wearing the black pilot suit of the Harvamal unit and her squadron's emblem. She wanted to scream. It's one of her squadmate that she had come to know since she graduated from the academy. She wanted to scream but her training force her to ignore the body of her dead friend and focus on the objective at hand, identify the killer and avenge her friend._

 _She took out her gun and carefully walk out from the door. She hid behind a VF-25A belonging to her squadmate and look for signs of where their enemy is. She heard footsteps from behind the captain's VF -25S. She immediately rush to where the footsteps are but she's too late. She saw another one of her squadmate fell to the ground after several gunshots echoing throughout the hangar._

 _She screams and ran straight to where the killer is and point her gun towards her enemy… only to be surprised when who she saw is her squad leader holding a gun and pointing it towards her._

 _"Captain?"_

 _The black haired squad leader looked at her sadly but with gun still trained on her head. She cannot believe it, no, she refuse to believe it! She has to be hallucinating. Yes, it's the stress! It must be because of the stress she's been experiencing since the SMS got in their way._

 _She walk slowly towards her captain, lowering her gun. That was a mistake. Without warning, the captain shot her gun from her hand and she's frozen in her track, barely even moving a single step forward._

 _"Captain Shinomiya, what are you doing?!"_

 _She can't believe it. Her squad leader, Captain Shinomiya Kazumi, had just fired at her. The captain she had admired and look up to due to his skill and leadership had just fired at her._

 _"I'm sorry Wynn but it has to be this way. I can no longer turn a blind eye to what Harvamal is doing."_

 _Kazumi said._

 _"What? Captain, what are you talking about?!"_

 _Wynn took another step forward. But she stopped as Kazumi fired another shot, this time it is dangerously close to her face that it grazed her left cheek. Wynn was stunned into silence. Her captain had almost killed her with that shot. That's the only warning she will get. The next shot will be straight at her head._

 _"No… Captain, are you…betraying us?"_

 _Finally realization dawned on her, the realization that her captain, Shinomiya Kazumi, had just betrayed Harvamal and was the one who killed her friends, his own subordinates. The realization burnt her more than the fire that is consuming the base as she stare into the eyes of the ace pilot._

* * *

-Ragna, present day-

Wynn D Fanchon, also known as Reiter, open her eyes after a short nap. It's almost dark and she can't wait to finally meet him face-to-face once again, the man who had betrayed her trust. It's fitting for her to dream of that moment just as she's about to confront him once again.

She touched the scar running across her face. She didn't remove it. She refused to remove it. The scar is a reminder of that day, of the day her world was turned upside down, where everything became much more complicated. Then again, the world had always been complicated. She was just too naïve and innocent to see it back then.

She can clearly remember how she got her scar and was forced to use implants. It was on that day, the day Kazumi betrayed them. She managed to run and get to her VF. He also got into his VF and the two of them fought as they escape the base. And then just as they had escaped, Kazumi shot her down. Her scar is the result of her defeat.

She had despaired. She thought she would die that day. But she's saved and she was put back together into what is now known as Reiter, the one who bears the callsign Thanatos 3. She had waited years to finally face him once again but it appears that Kazumi is much more skilled than she thought. But outside of a VF, will that hold true somehow?

Reiter doesn't care much about Mikumo Guynemer. She will do her job and kidnap her but nothing personal. What she wants though, is to kill Shinomiya Kazumi. She knew her former captain. Despite his laid back attitude, he does his job properly and he's very good at it. She made a huge mistake for letting her emotion control her, especially against him. This time she won't make any mistake.

As much as she wants his blood for what he did to her, she need to be patient and face him at her absolute best. She's been given another chance by commander Mary and even if the commander didn't say it, this is her last chance to act by herself to take out Kazumi. The commander is already very gracious to give her this chance. She won't let it go to waste.

She checked her equipments; two knives and two pistols with silencer and ten spare magazines. That should suffice. With her training and cybernetic implant, she should be able to take him out and kidnap Mikumo. She look up to the sky dyed orange as the sun sets. It's almost time for her to move.

* * *

Kazumi and Mikumo are walking back to their house just as the sun sets. Mikumo is feeling rather miffed at Kazumi for his comment about her hair looking like a jellyfish. She's not genuinely mad at him but she does think that Kazumi was being rude. Kazumi spent ten minutes after making that comment apologizing to Mikumo. Hayate and Reina of course took picture of that scene for blackmail material.

Just like usual, if they're not chatting or teasing each other, Mikumo would hum as she walks while Kazumi kept watch over her. It's surprising how quick they have adapted to each other's presence and even settle into a routine. Now they are acting as if they have known each other for years instead of barely a few weeks.

Somehow they just clicked. Mikumo does wonder if this is how Freyja used to feel around Hayate back when they just met. Freyja quickly grew fond of Hayate right after they just met. It's quite similar although she and Kazumi got to know each other through different circumstances. Just like Freyja and Hayate who quickly become best friends, she and Kazumi are that close too… well maybe not so much. Mikumo has lots of secrets and she knew that Kazumi also has his secrets that she doesn't know.

All things said, Mikumo and Kazumi have more than just good working relation, they are nowhere near Arad and Kaname or Hayate and Freyja. Unlike those four, their relation is not so personal. They are friends and coworker, nothing more, and its best kept that way. The two of them knew better than to make their relationship anything other than professional.

"Kazumi, I'm still a little angry about your jellyfish comment."

Mikumo started while pouting. The ace pilot look at her, surprised.

"Ohh come one, just lay it off. It's not like I mean any harm with that!"

Kazumi whined. He knew he should've shut up. Mikumo and Sheryl is similar enough that he should've expected her to take pride in her beauty, especially her unusually long and styled hair. Though in his opinion it is ridiculously long for a diva who ran around on a battlefield.

"Ohh but I took pride in my hair and I have cared for it so I'm not happy with you offending my hair."

"I think you would've looked fine with shorter hair."

Kazumi muttered that last part while imagining how Mikumo would look with shorter hair. Unbeknownst to him, Mikumo heard what he said and imagine how it would look like if she has short hair. Not that she will cut it anytime soon but maybe…

'Maybe he likes girls with short hair?'

Mikumo wondered but immediately brushed it off. She's not going to cut her hair for any reason. Suddenly Mikumo ran into Kazumi's back. The ace had suddenly stopped walking.

"Kazumi, why are you…"

Mikumo doesn't need to finish her sentence when she saw that someone is blocking their path. It is obviously not an ordinary pedestrian, especially since it's already quite late. It is a woman wearing a black pilot suit and helmet. Kazumi narrowed his eyes as he recognized the pilot suit being worn by the woman. It is one he also wore several years ago and hoped to never see again, especially in a situation where the opposite side is pointing a gun at them.

"That pilot suit… you, who are you?"

Kazumi asked. The mysterious woman did not answer but instead pull the trigger of her gun. With trained reflex, Kazumi grab Mikumo and dove to a cover, or would since a cover doesn't exist in the middle of an open road. They dodged the bullet and Kazumi quickly pull out his own gun and return fire.

"Mikumo, run!"

Kazumi ordered. He shoot back at the assailant who evaded the bullets like she could she them. Kazumi shoot three more times and all of them are evaded while the woman fired back at them quite accurately. Fortunately, not only Kazumi but Mikumo is also very good at dodging bullets thanks to Walkure's intense training. They both ran back to town located in the opposite direction.

"I think I see what happened yesterday. The attack was just a distraction while the enemy landed some of their agents to infiltrate Ragna. Damn, I should've been sober back then!"

"Would being sober even help?"

"Well it's better than being drunk and unable to figure out what the hell is what!"

The two of them went into town and headed straight for Macross Elysion. Kazumi did not hear any footsteps pursuing them though but he knew from the skill the woman showed that it won't be that easy so he kept his guard up.

"Did we lose her?"

As if answering Mikumo's question, the woman in black appear from the roof of a house and open fire at them with her silenced gun. The two of them went for cover, Mikumo behind a house and Kazumi behind a stack of barrels. The shots follow Kazumi's movement and made several holes on the barrels he hid behind which leaks water.

"That's your answer."

Kazumi told Mikumo as he got out from his cover and fire several shots at the woman. The woman got out of the way with unbelievable reflex and jump down from the roof while shooting at Kazumi who also evades. Kazumi ran straight at where the woman would land, emptying his handgun's magazine. He managed to shoot the woman's helmet the moment she landed and also one on the shoulder and one on the side.

That did not stop the woman though. She didn't even flinch as she raise her gun and shoot at Kazumi. But before she could pull the trigger, a gunshot rang out. The gun was shot out from the woman's hand by Mikumo who is aiming a gun at her, the same gun she pointed at Kazumi when he first came to her house. Kazumi can't help but respect her accuracy and how calm she looks as she aimed her gun steadily like a trained soldier.

Kazumi took this chance to reload and aim at the woman. But their assailant did not wait for him to shoot at her again and decided to get in close. She jumped and kicked the gun from Kazumi's hand before following up with another kick aimed at Kazumi's face. The ace pilot block with his hand thanks to his quick reflex. The kick was hard and strong but Kazumi did not flinch. He repaid the attack in kind by punching the woman in the stomach and then kicking her away.

Kazumi pick up his gun and Mikumo join him.

"That strength and agility, you're cybernetically enhanced, aren't you? Implants huh, that explains everything."

Kazumi said. It's not very surpsing. If the pilot suit does indicate the woman's affiliation, or previous affiliation, then her being cybernetically enhanced is not really surprising. Furthermore, black ops operative tend to get some cybernetic implants to help on their job.

"Who are you? Are you a remnant of Harvamal or are you working with someone else? Either way, you won't get away from here in one piece."

The woman chuckled. She reached up to her helmet and took it off, letting her long curly brown hair fall down to her back. The scar running down her face felt as if it burns as she look straight at the eyes of her hated enemy. Kazumi's eyes widened and his whole body shook as he recognized the face of the woman who had assaulted them.

"Must you ask about my identity when you already knew it?"

"Wynn…"

"Hello again, captain."


	12. Episode 12

**Episode 12: Assassination In Ragna**

"Is this what they meant when they everything comes full circle?"

Kazumi wondered. Wynn D Fanchon, there's no way he could forget about her. Although it appears that what people said about him is wrong. It looks like not every squad he ever worked with ended up wiped out with him being the only survivor, although in this case it's not necessarily a good thing. To think that the squad he personally destroyed would be the one to have a survivor, it's in a sense ironic.

"So you still remember me, Captain. I was afraid that you had forgotten about me, about us, your subordinates you personally killed."

Mikumo's eyes narrowed at Wynn's words. She quickly glanced at Kazumi who is frowning. He is obviously not happy with this development. Although what Wynn said is also interesting. Mikumo decided to ask Kazumi what she was talking about later but for now, she can't let her guard down. Like Kazumi said, Wynn is someone with cybernetic implant and a formidable opponent. She has to be careful or she would be captured… like with Roid.

The air between them is tense. Kazumi did not even dare blink and kept her gun trained on Wynn and so does Mikumo. Wynn herself is not really in a good position. Kazumi is a great shot even outside his VF and Mikumo is at least competent with a gun if her previous shot was anything to go by. The singer must also have good reflex and agility from what she saw in Walkure's deployment records. Wynn thought about how to deal with this situation.

She was reckless, facing them head on. But she can't help it. She wanted to kill Kazumi with her own two hands. He who betrayed her and her comrades, he who betrayed what they stood for. Harvamal was not wrong. Besides, if she eliminates Kazumi, capturing Mikumo Guynemer will be much easier. So a plan formed in Wynn's mind.

With the speed granted by her implant, Wynn reach for the knife sheathed on her hip and threw it at blinding speed. Mikumo was surprised and so was Kazumi. He got in between Mikumo and the knife, catching it with his bare hand. Kazumi winced in pain as the blade cut into his skin. Wynn smirked. She had expected him to do that.

Wynn rushed forward and drew her second knife. She slashed it down at Kazumi. The ace pilot managed to dodge. She followed up with a kick and Kazumi dodged again by bending his body backward. He tried to shoot Wynn with his gun but she noticed his hand that is holding the gun moving. Kazumi pulled the trigger. Wynn had already shifted her body by then and the bullet missed her. She grabbed his hand and twisted it. Kazumi dropped his gun and again winced in pain but that did not stop him.

Shifting the knife in his bloodied grip and grabbing it by the handle, Kazumi thrust the knife at Wynn. The woman blocked it with her hand. The blade went through her palm but she didn't care. She would've twisted Kazumi's arm further if not for Kazumi forcefully twisting his arm back since her grip loosened due to being stabbed although his strength is still surprising. He went up to her. He headbutted her and then kneed her then follow up with a punch from his now free hand that sent Wynn sprawling on the ground. Wynn had not expected that.

Even if she's not as heavily modified as the other members of the Thanatos squadron, Wynn had not expect Kazumi to overpower or headbutt her. After all, you don't compete physically with people known to have implant. Again she forgot how unbelievable her old captain can be sometimes.

"Not bad Kazumi."

Mikumo walk up to them. She's honestly impressed that Kazumi could directly fight an implant soldier, an elite one, in direct combat. It's definitely not easy. She's starting to understand why he's her bodyguard. He even look as if he's just warming up and his bleeding palm is not even concerning him. Kazumi merely shrugs.

"Now then, let's get this over with."

Mikumo tossed him his gun that he dropped earlier and once again pointed it at Wynn who had just gotten up. Not wasting any time, Kazumi shot Wynn thrice on her left knee. Thanatos 4 fall limp onto the concrete road wincing as she lost the use of one of her legs.

"So, you're part of Thanatos now huh."

Wynn did not answer. She glares at Kazumi hatefully. If looks could kill, Kazumi would be six feet under by now. Kazumi's expression suddenly changed from casual to ice cold as he shoot Wynn again, twice, this time on her right shoulder and bicep.

Kazumi walk closer with gun trained on Wynn's forehead. Wynn try to fight back, suddenly jumping with all the strength provided by her remaining leg. A hidden blade shot out from her sleeve, a built-in hidden blade. But Kazumi did not try to evade. Mikumo herself shot Wynn's hand and then twice on her stomach while Kazumi got behind her and pin her down.

"Always the passionate one. You always let your emotion get the better of you."

Kazumi shook his head in disappointment. It's a trait his old subordinate had apparently failed to discard. Her emotion frequently dictates her action. It makes her easy to read and subdue. She did learn a few new tricks but her core remains the same.

"Kazumi, bind her and we'll take her to Elysion for questioning."

Mikumo told him. Kazumi was about to get a rope to tie Wynn when he noticed something in the distance. His eyes widened and he immediately tackled Mikumo to the ground.

"Mikumo get down!"

Just as Kazumi tackled her, a loud bang was heard from the distance and Mikumo felt pain. Kazumi was almost too late. Mikumo's left side was shot. Fortunately Kazumi managed to tackle her in time to prevent a fatal hit. But Mikumo is bleeding and he has to close the wound.

Forgetting about Wynn entirely, Kazumi scoop Mikumo from the ground and carry her quickly towards Macross Elysion. Taking out a grenade from inside his jacket, Kazumi throw it to the ground and a bright flash of light appear to blind anyone nearby. Using the buildings as cover, Kazumi ran with all his strength.

"Damn, Wynn was just a distraction? No, I should've expected that. Now Mikumo is hurt. I must get to Elysion quickly."

Kazumi ducked from another sniper fire he barely saw.

"K-Kazumi…"

Mikumo weakly call out his name. Although it's not fatal, she's losing blood and fast. They'll have to stop somewhere so he can close her wound. That was simply too close and it was all because he was careless. Kazumi seethed in frustration. It is not over yet.

* * *

It was supposed to be a perfect shot. Too bad that Kazumi noticed or Mikumo Guynemer would've died with a bullet to the heart earlier. The commander of Thanatos squadron sighs as she continue to follow Kazumi's movement through the scope of her sniper rifle while shooting at him.

Reiter assaulted them and as she thought, Reiter likely forgot about her objective and focus on taking down Kazumi. Not really unreasonable though because she suspect that as long as Kazumi is alive then capturing or killing Mikumo Guynemer will be difficult. It's simply that Reiter did it out of personal grudge instead of tactical thinking.

"Well, let's proceed to plan B. Gerald, how's Wynn doing?"

Mary asked through her communicator. From the other end Gerald who has arrived to Wynn's side and is currently helping her back up answered.

"She's alive at least, though she'll be out of commission for a while. That Shinomiya is good."

Of course he is. If he's not at least that good then he wouldn't survive very long in their line of business. By now she had lost sight of those two after the fourth shot. But even if her first shot did not kill Mikumo it did wound her and Kazumi have to close that wound before she bleeds out. Placing the sniper back into its case, Mary decided to go down there herself.

"Gerald, give her treatment first and then we'll go look for Shinomiya. Find me when you're done with her."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Mikumo is feeling dizzy. She had lost a substantial amount of blood from the sniper wound. Right now they're hiding in a dark alley between several houses. Kazumi let Mikumo sat on top of a barrel and took out a first aid kit from his jacket. It's nothing much but it will do enough until they can get to Elysion.

"I don't know if you can consider it good news or not but the bullet went through you so we don't have to take it out."

"That's… lucky isn't it?"

Mikumo answered with labored breathing. It's actually the first time she had been injured like this. If it weren't for Kazumi, she would be dead for sure.

Kazumi lift up Mikumo's shirt enough to see the injury. He apply some disinfectant and then apply some pressure on the wound before covering it with bandage. It's done rather clumsily though. He's not very good at it and rarely practiced his first aid skill. When he's done, he proceeds to treat his own injury.

"Kazumi, are you alright?"

Mikumo asked.

"Yeah. I just need to deal with my palm. Catching a knife like that is not a really smart thing to do."

"No… no it's not. But thank you. You took it for me."

"Heh, it's nothing. It's part of my job description. Besides, I don't want to see you get hurt. Failed at that though, damn sniper."

Kazumi tried to play it off as nothing but Mikumo truly appreciate it. Then Mikumo remembered about something that the woman called Wynn mentioned.

"Kazumi, that woman mentioned that you killed your own subordinate."

"…that huh. It's a long story."

Kazumi had a distant look when she mentioned what Wynn said before. It's not one of his better memories. He thought all of them had been wiped out when he shot Wynn down back on Ouroboros. Her valkyrie was wrecked and although it didn't explode, the crash should've killed her. But Wynn is apparently tougher than she appear to be or just really lucky. He didn't bother to make sure that she's dead and now she's back. Not the worst ghost from his past but she will be an annoying one.

"It's a long story, one that I don't have the time to tell you right now. To summarize it though, I once led a special unit in a special force. Our commander went rogue though and I just can't agree with him. Unfortunately my subordinates are loyal to him so I decided to bail out. I killed them before defecting to the SMS group who are opposing them at that moment. Apparently I failed to put one of them down permanently. It would've been better if she stayed dead. That way they would've remained a good memory before all that happened."

Kazumi recounted. Come to think of it, that's also where his Bloodraven nickname came from; the blood of his comrades staining his hand and his own personal emblem of a raven, hence Bloodraven. After that he started flying black and red valkyrie and people think that his nickname came from his unit's color and emblem.

"I'll tell you about that some other time."

Mikumo nodded. Kazumi seem to have a much more colorful past than she thought. Mikumo is already feeling much better than before. She got down from the barrel. But her sudden movement caused her pain and she slipped. Kazumi try to catch her and they both ended up on the ground with Mikumo on top of Kazumi and their faces only inches away from each other. Both of them immediately went red from being so close to each other but neither looked away.

As Kazumi stare into the Mysterious Venus' red eyes, he finally took the time to appreciate her beauty from her fair skin to the long violet hair she's proud of. At first he would compare her to Sheryl Nome but Mikumo is different. Although they have the same fire in their eyes, there's just something about Mikumo that makes him enjoy being with her. He wants to get to know her more. That's why, he will make sure that she will live. So they can return to their normal days.

"Mikumo… come on, let's get up."

Kazumi help Mikumo stand up. As much as he wanted to stay close to her longer, they do have an assassin or two after them. For now getting to Elysion and evading the assassins should be their priority. Unknown to Kazumi, Mikumo also thought the same thing.

The two of them walk hand in hand as they navigate through the alley, Kazumi never once looking back, preferring to focus on the task at hand. If he did though, he would've seen the faint blush on Mikumo's cheek.

The night is still young and Elysion is still a distance away. It is not over yet.


	13. Episode 13

**Episode 13: End of a Long Night**

After putting Reiter back with their units, Gerald joined up with Mary to search for Kazumi and Mikumo. The commander of the Thanatos squadron is leaning on a black bike when Gerald arrived to their rendezvous point.

"How's she doing?"

Mary asked.

"She's fine but definitely in a bad mood."

Replied Gerald. Reiter had been muttering something darkly the last time he saw her which was when he put her in his unit's co-pilot seat after patching up her injuries.

Still, Gerald can't believe that Reiter could lose against Shinomiya Kazumi. Or rather, he's surprised that Kazumi could match a highly trained super soldier without much problem. His commander had told him that Kazumi is very capable and Reiter could be emotionally compromised so her defeat is certain but seeing is believing as they say.

"Not unexpected. Proceed as planned then. It's too bad that Reiter couldn't injure the Bloodraven some more but Mikumo Guynemer is heavily injured so their movement have been slowed down. We have only… two more hours until the jamming stopped. If we can't get them by then, we will retreat."

"Copy that commander. So now we find them?"

Mary nodded. Having got his order from Mary, Gerald began his search for the duo while the masked commander is left alone. Once Gerald is out of sight, Mary checked up on her probes that had infiltrated Elysion and hacked its system. It's nothing drastic, just jamming their frequency a little and downloading some data. She cannot mess up their systems or they'll be found out quickly.

She had been subtle and had spent a good part of the day downloading data pertaining the Delta flight, Walkure, and Mikumo. It's a slow process but it can't be helped because she had to make sure she's not found, especially with Reina Prowler around. Fortunately, Reina was busy with rehearsal so she had not found time to get into a console or she'd have to pull out before managing to find anything worthwhile.

"…I guess that should be enough. Well then, let's finish this hunt, shall we? I look forward to finally meeting you face-to-face, Kazumi."

* * *

Kazumi and Mikumo moved between buildings cautiously, making sure that they're not easily spotted. They are currently stopping under a house with Kazumi trying to call for backup. Unfortunately he's not getting through to anyone.

"I can't get through to anyone."

"They're jamming the signals. But why haven't anyone noticed?"

Mikumo wondered. Kazumi is also asking the same question. Kazumi also have the same thought. Why have nobody noticed? Maybe the jamming is specified? Whatever it is, it remains a fact that they won't be getting any backup and that annoys Kazumi, more because it will only cause more danger to Mikumo.

The duo continue to walk. There's a small base at the foot of the mountain below Elysion. That is their destination, the place where the cable car is and the only way to go to the Macross battleship towering above the city. Once they arrived there they are relatively safe.

Though in hindsight, it would've been better if they ran towards the beach after the fight with Wynn. From there they could've gone to Ragnyannyan or Island 1. Still, there's no use crying over spilled milk. What's done is done and it's too far to turn back now.

"Security is rather lax around here, don't you think?"

Kazumi commented because he had not seen any military personel around. And come to think of it, he didn't see any military officers around during the day too apart from those who are off duty.

"We never had someone infiltrating us like this."

That is all the explanation Kazumi needed. The few times any hostiles entered the planet it always ended up with frontal engagement. It's always straight up combat, never infiltration. But this team they're facing is special black ops team trained for this kind of infiltration mission. Walkure and the Delta flight had done lots of infiltration missions in the past. It's different when your base is the one being infiltrated.

Kazumi recheck his equipments. He still have four spare magazines for his gun, a butterfly knife, one more flash grenade and two frag grenades. It should be sufficient to fight their remaining opponent(s) but Kazumi would rather they don't fight at all. Still, hope for the best while prepare for the worst.

"When this is over, I'm getting us a bike."

Kazumi muttered while swearing that he'll really get one for them to use after this. A bike would've been useful right about now. Mikumo who heard him chuckled. That's very true. If they had a bike they could get away faster.

They got out from their cover to continue walking to their destination. But halfway to the next cover, Kazumi heard some heavy footsteps running closer. He pull Mikumo to him and carry her to a cover. He told her to hold her voice as he peeked out from their cover behind a barrel.

The footsteps belong to a male soldier with muscular build and short blonde hair. He wore a white shirt and a cargo pants as well as a military combat boots. Gerald Gendlin scanned the area with his cybernetic eyes and stopped right where Kazumi and Mikumo are hiding. He raised his gun and points it at the barrel.

"There you are, Shinomiya!"

'Ohh crap, I forgot that these guys have implants!'

Kazumi cursed himself for forgetting that fact. He had known that Wynn possess implants in her body so her allies most likely have them too. His eyes are also cybernetic and he could detect them with the built-in heat vision. Not wasting any time, Kazumi kicked the barrel towards Gerald, spilling the contents which are fresh fishes.

Gerald had to leap over the fishes because running through them will only cause him to slip with how slippery they are. His enhanced body allow him to jump easily over the pile of fishes and barrels.

But before he landed, he saw Kazumi already aiming his gun at him and pulled the trigger three times. Gerald quickly evade but with his size and the narrow space along with being in midair makes it hard. At least he had managed to dodge the bullet aimed at his head while the other two struck his right arm and his abdomen with the hit to his arm causing him to drop his gun.

"Ukh… damn."

Gerald cursed. He didn't expect that. It's like Kazumi had anticipated what he would do and even where he would be when he jumped. He's good, he's even better than most of his old trainer.

When a fourth and fifth shot came, Gerald had landed and crouched down. The bullets missed him by inches from his hair. He then spun on his feet, picking up his gun that he dropped earlier with his left hand. Once he spun a full three sixty degrees, he pulled the trigger.

To his surprise, Kazumi had gotten close to him and his head tilted to the right, avoiding the bullet that would've struck him in the head by inches which grazed his cheek.

Kazumi then stab the hand holding the gun with his butterfly knife and twist it inside his arm, causing Gerald to drop his gun again. Kazumi was about to finish him off with a bullet to the head but Gerald ignored the pain that would've made other men pause and push him away. Kazumi managed to pull the trigger but missed completely. Gerald backflipped and got out from the alley where they had been engaging each other while Kazumi walk out slowly with his gun trained on him.

Gerald is panting. It seems that Thanatos 4 was defeated not only due to her emotion but Bloodraven is just that good. He moves fast and he fights as if he could sometimes read his opponent's movements. Even with his cybernetic implants he could barely follow his movement. He had only fought one other person just as good as Kazumi or even better and that was the commander herself.

Kazumi empty his magazine at him but Gerald manage to dodge his bullets although with great difficulty. Kazumi's shots are accurate and fast. If he didn't have his enhanced senses, he would be killed for sure.

The ace pilot reloaded his gun and began shooting at him again while Mikumo stood behind him. Gerald began to consider his options. His only fire weapon is gone so all he has is his knife because heavy weapons are forbidden by the commander. He has no other choice but to engage him in close combat.

Gerald ran at Kazumi while dodging his bullets, pulling his knife along the way. Suddenly Kazumi throw his gun and also charge at him with his own knife. Gerald lunged at him but Kazumi managed to block his knife with his own, shifting the angel of the flat side of his blade so that Gerald's knife would slide on its surface and miss.

Kazumi kneed him in the gut after he slipped with his knife and punch him in the face, all in quick succession. He shifted his knife to a backhanded position and stabbed him in the chest, barely missing his heart because Gerald moved at the last moments to avoid a fatal injury.

"Is that all you got?"

Kazumi asked as he thrust his palm at him, pushing the man away. He switched his grip on his knife, holding it in upright position once again. His stance is relaxed like he didn't even consider Gerald as a threat which irritates the man.

"You know, I was holding back when I beat Wynn. We were planning to take her alive. But I have no more reservation with Mikumo injured. Now, just go back and I'll spare your life."

Kazumi told Gerald.

Gerald doesn't know if he should feel humiliated. He didn't even manage to injure him. In fact, the Bloodraven had had an easier time beating him than when he beat Reiter. His movement was also more fluid and aimed more to kill unlike with Reiter.

"I see you're having problem against Kazumi. I should've expected as much."

"Commander?!"

Kazumi's eyes suddenly widened when another person arrives on the scene. It is the masked commander of Thanatos squadron dressed in black. Kazumi became tense as his eyes narrowed at Mary. His stance is no longer relaxed as he carefully watched the commander who has a sheathed sword on her hip.

"Mary."

"Bloodraven."

Kazumi and Mary greeted each other. Mary smirked when she saw Gerald in a bad condition. She had anticipated as much. After all, Gerald is a conventional soldier and he fights like one. Although he's physically stronger than Wynn and herself, it makes him more predictable and being predictable is a massive weakness when facing someone like Kazumi.

"You're everything your reputation made you out to be."

Kazumi did not reply and instead tighten his grip on his knife. Mary chuckled… and then she struck.

She drew her sword and close the gap between them is a mere second. Kazumi widened his eyes and position his knife to block. He tried the same trick he did with Gerald when he struck with his knife… but it doesn't work on Mary.

Their respective blade met only for a second when Mary raise her leg and pivoted. Kazumi was taken by surprise by her kick and had to defend using his arm because there's no time to dodge. Mary's kick connect with Kazumi's arm. Kazumi winced as he felt her cybernetically enhanced kick almost breaking his bones.

Mary followed up with bringing her sword down on Kazumi who sidestepped it. But her blade changed direction just as it missed cleaving him. Kazumi brought up his knife, having expected that to happen. He managed to stop the sword but was almost caught in another kick if he didn't quickly disengage and fall back.

Suddenly Gerald ran past him because he was distracted by Mary. Thanatos 5 decided that he should complete the objective and leave Bloodraven to the commander so he went straight for Mikumo who is left unguarded.

Walkure's lead singer had picked up Kazumi's gun and began shooting at Gerald. Unfortunately, due to the pain from her wound, her aim is off and Gerald easily dodged the bullets.

"Mikumo!"

Just as Gerald was about to reach Mikumo, a shadow jump down from the roof above them and kicked him away. Kazumi, Mikumo, and Mary are surprised by the interference.

The person who interfered has his face obscured by a hood. When the person pulled down the hood, Mary knew immediately that they are trouble and Gerald won't be able to win.

The person who interfered is a man with long blonde hair and an eyepatch covering his left eye. He is a handsome young man who is around the same age as Kazumi himself. What they all took note though is the glowing accessory-like thing connected to his hair. It's a Rune, a special appendage that belongs to the people of Windermere.

"I will not let you touch the Star Singer."

The White Knight of Darwent, Keith Aero Windermere said, standing between Mikumo and Gerald. There's a short pause after Keith spoke until someone else broke the silence. Mary sheathed her sword.

"Noblesse, we're leaving."

Mary ordered, calling Gerald with his callsign. It looks like Mikumo will live for another day due to the unexpected development. Too bad that the White Knight of Darwent interfered or her fight with Kazumi could've gone longer. But Gerald wouldn't be able to handle Keith, especially after the injuries he received from Kazumi. Mary could handle each of them alone but if Kazumi were to team up with Keith then even she would be hard-pressed to defeat both of them which will happen if she let this continue.

Still, this is an interesting development. The White Knight of Darwent was supposedly killed inside Star Singer's shrine when he stayed behind to kill Roid Brehm according to reports. Apparently the reports are wrong. Seeing no other option, she has no other choice than to retreat.

"But commander!"

"We cannot win against both the Bloodraven and the White Knight."

Gerald grumbled but relented. Before they left though, Mary said one last thing to Kazumi.

"Ohh and I left you a little present. Have a blast."

The moment Mary finished speaking, the alarm suddenly blared from Macross Elysion. Kazumi naturally turn to look at Elysion that suddenly came to life but realize immediately that it's a distraction and when he turn back to the two Thanatos squadron members, they're already gone.


	14. Episode 14

**Episode 14: Message**

"To think that we have been infiltrated and nobody noticed, this is a failure. We're lucky that Mikumo-san is still alive."

Arad said. Kazumi had managed to get Mikumo to Elysion with help from Keith and call everyone to gather. After putting Mikumo in the sick bay, they all gather in the briefing room. Reina is currently doing a thorough system check to make sure that nothing is wrong. As she works, she also reported her findings to everyone.

"All damages were physical. No data was corrupted. No virus detected. Some data had been downloaded."

"They use small spy bots like what Kumokumo used for infiltration missions. Whoever it is, they're good. They managed to stay undetected and after transferring the downloaded data, all the spy bots self-destructed."

Makina added. It will take time to repair the damage. They have been taken by surprise. Everyone has a grim expression, but none more so than Kazumi himself as he personally fought the assailants to protect Mikumo.

"It's too close."

He said. Everyone turn to the ace pilot who is now trembling after all the adrenaline wore off and he managed to assess the situation he had just been through and it painted a rather grim picture in his mind.

"It's too close. We were lucky."

Now that he thought about it, they really are lucky… or something else is at work. If the Thanatos squadron had attacked all at once, he doubted he could stop them all. Kazumi knew he is one of the best in and out of the valkyrie but the Thanatos squadron is also just as capable, especially their commander who is the toughest enemy he had ever fought.

If they had come together, he would be overwhelmed. Maybe if it's just Wynn and the other man then he could still handle them albeit not as easily as he did when facing each of them individually but he could somehow manage. But against Mary? It took him everything to just stand toe to toe with her.

But there are things that made him wonder about the events the night's events… which he can think of later. There are things to talk about for now, one of which is standing with them right now, someone who is not supposed to be here.

"Speaking of which, I haven't thanked you yet, White Knight of Darwent."

Kazumi turned to Keith who is standing in a corner. The ace pilot of Winderemere and leader of the Aerial Knights look at him with his only good eye as if he's scrutinizing him.

"It is what I came for, although I have not seen you before. Who are you?"

"Ahh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kazumi Shinomiya."

"Kazumi Shinomiya. I see. I am Keith Aero Windermere…"

Keith stood from the corner he's occupying and walk slowly towards Kazumi. They stared at each other for several seconds until Keith turn away.

"You have a lonely wind."

Keith said. Kazumi did not react at the comment… but Hayate did.

"I've been wanting to ask since we came here but… why is the White Knight here?"

"I was wondering about that too. Didn't you like… you know… died?"

Mirage added. They then turn to Kazumi since he is the one who called everyone and Keith was already with him when they all came. Kazumi though is not sure why the White Knight appear so he turn to said man, his look asking him to explain. So Keith did.

"It was back in shrine after I killed Roid…"

* * *

 _With Roid slain by his sword, Keith let go of the blade and Roid staggered back as the shrine began to explode from the combined attack of the Macross Elysion, Aerial Knights, and Delta flight. Without his machine, Keith is trapped. But even though he knew he is trapped,Keith want to at least try to escape. Windermere still need him, Heinz still need him._

 _Keith jump down from the Star Singer's stage before it was engulfed by the explosion, leaving Roid's corpse and his sword behind. He entered into one of the corridor, trying not to trip as the giant mobile fortress shook from the explosion. He unfortunately does not know the interior of the shrine well so he rely on his instinct and what little he knew to guide him out._

 _He felt the wind guiding him through his rune and follow it._

 _He traversed the corridors while running as quickly as he can before the explosion caught up to him. It's not far, he can feel it. He only need to hurry. With Roid gone he is the only one left in the shrine._

 _But when Keith reached his destination, he did not find an exit but instead a giant fold quartz suspended in some kind of mechanism. Based on his route and his position, he guessed he is in a room right behind the throne Roid sat on. He had not found an escape point, he is instead trapped in the heart of the shrine!_

 _"Wha… has the wind failed me, or is there…"_

 _Keith then heard the echo of Walkure's song coming from the quartz._

'Ai no kiss de saihate e link

Suki da yo

Fureatta hoho no nukumori ga nugurenai'

 _"Walkure?"_

 _Keith wonder why he could hear their voices coming from the quartz. So he walked closer towards the quartz and touch it. Immediately his rune started glowing bright and the faint echo of Walkure's singing now became clearer as he felt himself overwhelmed by an incredible power._

'Tsukanda kimi no paseeji ima

Hanatte kindan supurasshu kyoumei'

 _"Wha…"_

 _Several images began to appear in his mind but they are all blurry. He can only make out a few of them. He saw the Delta flight fighting several unknown black valkyries and then he saw them being shot down one by one. He saw Mikumo captured and forced to sing by an unknown person._

 _He saw Ragna and Windermere being bombarded by NUNS machines but they don't bear the NUNS emblem. He saw the Aerial Knights now led by Bogue being shot down from the sky by the black valkyries. He saw as the galaxy fell one by one by the power of the Star Singer._

 _And in the end of it all, he saw Mikumo shot in the heart after her job is done… by someone who looks like her wearing the dress of the Star Singer, though the eyes are completely void of any emotion._

 _And then he saw generations after generations of Star Singer clones used to keep the galaxies subjugated and a shadow standing behind each generation of clone._

 _"What is this… what are these visions?!"_

 _Keith asked, though he did not think that he would ever receive an answer… which makes him very shocked when he did. A ghostly voice answered him in his own voice._

 _'Find the Star Knight and assist him, Keith Aero Windermere!'_

 _And then Keith knew no more._

* * *

"After that, I woke up in a village across the sea somehow without any injury. The fishermen who found me said that I suddenly appear out of nowhere and they helped me recover. A week after being found, I took a ship back to the mainland. That was yesterday. The rest is history."

Keith finished his story. Everyone are staring at him like they don't know if they want to believe him or not. After all, what he had just told them is something rather farfetched. But Kazumi only look contemplative as he absorbs what Keith had just told them.

"That's…"

"Out of this world… but is it?"

Arad crossed his arm in deep thought. After what had happened, he could believe in many things but he has to admit that having visions of the future is a little farfetched.

"I know it sounds out-of-this-world but it is true."

"I believe you… and this means that things are very bad."

Kazumi suddenly spoke. Everyone turn to him who is leaning on a console with a grim look.

"Visions of the future and time travel, it's not impossible at all if fold energy and ancient protoculture super weapon is involved."

"I did not think that you would be the first to believe me, and so easily."

Kazumi turn to the console and began working. He accessed several things and surprisingly, opened a confidential file that requires high clearance. Then suddenly on the screen appear some kind of giant monster with glowing wings. Its form somewhat resemble the Bird Human and Sigur Valens but still very different. The similarity came from the traces of Protoculture design coming from each of them.

"This is the reason why I can believe you easily."

"This is?"

"Fold Evil. It's a Protoculture super weapon sealed in Planet Ouroboros. It has an interesting capability… to traverse time and space."

Everyone gasped as they look at the form of the super weapon. Capability to traverse time and space? These protoculture weapons just kept getting crazier with each passing moment.

"Telling it in detail will take too much time but basically the Ouroboros incident revolves around this thing. Back then, Commander Todo of Harvamal went rogue and attempt to use its power to rewrite history. I have seen its power with my own eyes. It is real, the power to traverse time. After all… I have met all of them, people who came from different points of time in history.

"Kazukazu, what do you mean by that?"

Makina asked.

"Exactly what I mean. Though… unless you experience it yourself, it will sound utterly ridiculous and unbelievable."

Kazumi replied as his mind wander back to his time on Ouroboros. Those are not really pleasant time, well, his time in Harvamal at least. His time with the SMS is much more fun even if it is more tiring. After all, they had to run all over the place. But he did enjoy meeting those familiar faces.

Brushing aside those memories, Kazumi began to think about what Keith had just told them. A message from the future warning them about the impending danger. And this Star Knight he spoke about, Kazumi is interested in what this meant. It appears things will get even more complicated.

* * *

-Far beyond the Brisingr Globular Cluster-

"Have Omer and Mary succeeded in capturing the Star Singer yet?"

A large man sitting in a spacious office asked the soldier dressed in black who is reporting to him. His chair is faced away from the soldier, obscuring his whole appearance except his size.

"No progress yet. It appears that the Star Singer has a capable bodyguard with her."

"A capable bodyguard? The Thanatos squadron is the best there is. No bodyguard could face them and survive, even if it's just one of them."

The man sounds annoyed while tapping his index finger on the wooden armrest of his chair. The soldier gulped but kept reporting calmly, or as calmly as he can manage.

"Well, it's said here that the bodyguard is not just someone ordinary and could match commander Mary in battle."

The soldier could not see it but the man raised an eyebrow after hearing this particular information. Mary, the commander of the Thanatos squadron, is the best soldier they have. She's the best of the best, the perfect soldier, and could fight her whole squadron which consists of elites among elites by herself, and someone out there could match her?

"Who… who is this person that can match commander Mary?"

The man ask, no, demand in an authoritative tone. The soldier trembled just from hearing his voice booming throughout the room even if he had not raised it.

"K-Kazumi Shinomiya sir."

Suddenly there's a pause. Everything became silent when the soldier mentioned the name of the person who had opposed commander Mary. Suddenly there's a loud bang. The soldier then dropped dead with a look of terror as the man's chair turned and a smoking gun was seen pointed at where the soldier once stood, his blood starting to form a pool under his corpse.

"Shinomiya… the son of Ayano Shinomiya eh?"

The chair turned around once again as the man gaze at the green moon in the sky outside. A low growl can be heard coming from him as he glare at the planet's satellite, the image of a certain young man and woman crossing his mind.

"Bloodraven."


	15. Episode 15

**Episode 15: Moving**

After the meeting, Kazumi went to check up on Mikumo in the med bay. She's currently resting after everything that happened. Kazumi is glad that they managed to survive the night.

His expression hardens after thinking about what happened. Wynn is back. His past is coming back to haunt him. But that thought last for only a moment. Next time, he will not let her go. He will destroy her, that much he can be sure. What occupies his thought now though is the commander, the one with the callsign Bloody Mary, or simply called Mary.

She's the strongest opponent he had ever faced. Kazumi believe he could take on any member of the Thanatos squadron by himself. By what he had seen, the other Thanatos pilots are not as skilled as their commander. But, the commander by herself is so skilled that she could possibly match the legendary Max and Millia Jenius in their prime.

Mary is the one he should be wary of the most. After all, he is sure that the sniper shot that nearly killed Mikumo was done by her while Wynn acted as a distraction. He could fight no par with her, that's a relief. But that also meant that whenever they fight, they will have to focus on each other. The other Thanatos squadron members could use that chance to get Mikumo, which almost happened if not for Keith's intervention.

It was too close.

Kazumi place his hand on top of Mikumo's. She was almost captured, no, almost killed. He almost failed to protect her. That… is unacceptable.

"Why are you making a face like that?"

Kazumi heard Mikumo asking him. He look up at the songstress who is now awake and looking back at him while showing a weak smile. He had been feeling down, disappointed at himself. It must've shown on his face and Mikumo is worried about him. He doesn't want her to worry so he immediately put on a cheerful look.

"Mikumo, glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Kazumi asked. Mikumo try to sit up straight but winced slightly.

"Oi, try not to move around too much, you're still recovering."

Kazumi got up from his seat to help her but she refused and did it herself. She still appears to be in pain but she could ignore it. Her tolerance to pain is impressive.

"You shouldn't force yourself if you're still in pain."

"It's nothing I cannot handle."

"Yeah, well, I beg to differ. My job is to protect you and I'd be a poor bodyguard if I let you hurt yourself. It's already bad enough that I let you get hurt in the first place."

"You had no way of knowing. And the enemy is also strong. That woman, the one called Mary, she's the one you fought back on voldor, right?"

Kazumi nodded. He almost forgot that Mikumo was with him when he first faced the commander of the Thanatos squadron.

"She's the strongest opponent I have ever faced."

Kazumi admitted. He had came face to face monsters like Fold Evil and Vajra Frontier and various ace pilots throughout his carreer but none had strain his skill to the very limit or make him feel as wary as with Mary. She is the toughest opponent he had ever faced, and hopefully the strongest he will ever face because he don't want to imagine facing someone stronger.

"I see."

Then there's silence between the two, a comfortable silence that came easily between the two in their time together. Suddenly Kazumi move his hand and pick up a strand of Mikumo's long hair.

"I still think this looks like jellyfish tentacles."

Mikumo blinked at the sudden randomness of Kazumi's words and then chuckled. She slapped Kazumi's hand that is holding her hair.

"I took great care in maintaining this hair, Kazumi. Don't ruin it."

"Whatever you say, Kumokumo."

The two of them chuckled at Kazumi addressing Mikumo using her nickname from Makina. After that they just talked about more random things, simply enjoying the time they have until it's time for Kazumi to leave.

* * *

-A week later-

A week had passed since the Thanatos squadron infiltrated Ragna. Security had been increased since then and the Delta flight was trained harder to be able to face their new enemy inside and outside the cockpit. Kazumi and Keith became a huge help as both of them are pilots and fighters of the highest caliber.

Which is rather unfortunate for the rest of the Delta flight since they would often go home after being beaten black and blue by either Keith or Kazumi, especially in hand-to-hand combat. Of course they did not forget to have simulated combat in valkyries but Kazumi's unit is still under reconstruction and final tuning while Keith has no unit at all so for the time being they are focusing on combat outside the cockpit.

Today is a lucky day for them though since Kazumi won't have a training session with them. It's because Mikumo is being discharged and the two of them had moved to a new home close to Ragnyannyan and Island 1. Their previous house was secluded and quite far from the town and with what happened, Kazumi decided that they should move somewhere closer to their allies.

"Are you sure you're fine with lifting that?"

Kazumi asked as Mikumo carried in a box that he knew is filled with his CD and game collection. He himself is carrying their kitchen set and is about to put them in order in their brand-new kitchen he invested quite a lot of money in.

"This much is fine. Beside, I haven't moved around for a while. I just wanted to do something."

Mikumo replied as she placed the box she's carrying beside the sofa facing their TV where Kazumi's game consoles are already set up.

"If you say so. But don't carry the heavy stuff. You just recovered so you need to take it easy."

"You worry too much, Kazumi."

Kazumi chuckled as the two of them continue to work. It took them a few hours but eventually they finished moving all their things and unpacking them. By the time they're finished, it's already past noon. Kazumi decided that it's a good time to have their lunch when he heard the bell rang.

Mikumo went to the front door to see who came and when she opened it, she's greeted by rest of the Walkure and Delta flight. She even saw Keith standing behind Arad.

"Surprise Kumokumo! We heard that you and Kazukazu just moved so we came to see your new place!"

"Ojamashimasu."

Makina came in first followed by Reina and then the triangle trio followed by Arad, Kaname, and lastly Keith. The younger member of the groups made themselves comfortable immediately while the older ones look around the house.

"Nice timing everyone. I was wondering when you guys will show up. Figures it's only after we finished moving."

Makina and Hayate grinned while Mirage and Freyja had the decency to feel embarrassed. Like usual though, Kazumi went to the kitchen to prepare snacks even if he was a bit miffed with them.

"Nice place you got here."

Arad commented as he looked around the place together with Kaname.

"Kazumi found it. I simply agreed with him."

Mikumo told them. It was just a few days ago when Kazumi suddenly came visiting with a bunch of pictures and told her that they should move to a new house. Although Mikumo prefer her more secluded home, Mikumo agreed to move because she know it will put Kazumi's mind at ease.

"Heh… so the two of you get along quite well if you easily agree with him. That's good. To be honest, when we first made this arrangement, we were worried if the two of you would get along. But it seems that we were worried for nothing."

Kaname admitted. They did force her to stay with Kazumi. Honestly, Kaname did not expect the two to easily get along. Maybe in time after a few months but she was honestly surprised back then when Mikumo and Kazumi managed to get along in less than a week.

What's more surprising is that since then Mikumo is rarely seen without Kazumi by her side. She did not ditch him or anything and that actually surprised everyone, especially with how much more animated Mikumo is when she's with Kazumi.

Kaname didn't think that Mikumo noticed it herself but she had slowly changed and become even more open since she met Kazumi. She rarely disappeared by herself these days and had started enjoying the little things in life. For one thing, the old Mikumo is definitely not someone who would play games on her day off.

"I'm glad that it was Kazumi that's assigned to me."

Mikumo admitted, surprising Kaname and Arad a little with her bluntness.

"It has been fun living with him. He is a good companion. There's not a single boring day whenever I'm with him."

Mikumo told the two as she glanced at the kitchen where Kazumi is working. Mikumo smiled seeing the scene she had become familiar since Kazumi's arrival. She then turn back to Arad and Kaname.

"That's why… I'm grateful for the arrangement, Kaname."

While Mikumo is talking with Kaname and Arad, Kazumi found himself being watched by Keith as he works in the kitchen. He's used to being watched by Mikumo while he's cooking but Keith's stare is different and it's starting to bother him.

"…you know, if you want to say something then just say it."

Kazumi told him.

"It is nothing. I just wish to know what kind of man is the Star Singer's protector."

"The Star Singer's protector huh? I don't think I can be considered that since I let her be hurt."

Kazumi replied. He's still sore about Mikumo being shot. Next time, he won't let that happen.

"True. But from what I have seen, you are formidable. And Mikumo Guynemer appears to be fond of you."

"Fond?"

"…it's nothing important. Just remember about what we discussed two days ago."

Kazumi nodded as Keith leaves him to speak with Hayate this time.

Kazumi and Keith spoke two days ago about the matter of the Star Knight. As it appears that this Star Knight will be important in whatever happens in the future, they will need to learn more about this individual. So they decided that they need to visit the only place that can possibly hold the answer.

They will need to visit Windermere.


	16. Episode 16

**Episode 16: A Brief Moment of Respite**

Out of all the thing he imagined doing since joining Chaos, being part of a housewarming party is not one of them, let alone being the host of said party.

Eversince he graduated from the military academy, he never had a place to call home. No, he never had a home since his mother died. All he does is went from one squadron to another and the room he is most familiar with is a military bunk beds, which is why sometimes he finds it odd to sleep on a more comfortable bed in a room that he could call his own.

That's basically what it feels to wake up in the first week of his job as Mikumo's bodyguard. That and the feeling of living in a proper home once again and knowing that someone is there with him in the same house. It feels… nice. It feels like he belong somewhere. Doing housework with Mikumo, cleaning the house, buying grocery, cooking for her, those may seem like simple things but those are things he enjoy the most, simple days where he doesn't have to think more than what's for dinner.

He had felt this once when he lived with his mother, when he was a young boy. But he lost his first home when his mother died. Then he met his friends in the academy, they who would later become the Virgo squadron together with him under the command of his senior, Alisa Ivanov.

Sweet academy days, he could still remember fondly when his classmate, Josh Copland, made his best friend, Jun Yamada, admit his feelings for Carol Madison, the second best pilot in their class. The four of them under their senior went on to become the Virgo squadron.

He misses those days when the worst thing that can happen to them is getting caught by their instructor skipping class, thinking about their grades and teasing their friends about their crush on someone, those are much simpler days.

He could still remember them vividly. Josh Copland, the class playboy. Loves hitting on girls and who knows how many girls he dated back then. Jun Yamada, the techie and shy boy who has a cute crush on the cutest girl in class. Carol Madison, the second best pilot in class next to himself and an all around cheerful girl. They died much too young, way before they can even begin to live.

And then there is the senior who he look up to and he would admit, had a crush on during his academy days. Alisa Ivanov, the senior who is two years older than him and the best pilot in her year. She was his tutor and even when they were put in the same squadron he never stopped learning from her. She was his old crush and commanding officer, which made things a little awkward back then.

It was among them that he found his second home, a place where he belongs… and then came the Vajra War.

True they were not on the frontline of that war but they have been deployed numerous times against the Vajra. And at the climax of the war, he lost it all. His friends, no, his family shot down one-by-one by the bastards from Galaxy. Once again he was all alone.

After that, he could never fit in anywhere. It's like a curse. Everywhere he went, those close to him dies. Every squadron he was put in got wiped out with him being the only survivor. It got so bad that people said that he brought bad luck. It doesn't help that back then he became rather… unsociable after losing the Virgo squadron.

It was during those dark days that he joined Harvamal. He couldn't really remember why he joined in the first place and went along with the Commander's plan to change the past using the power of Fold Evil. Perhaps it is because he had the hope of changing the outcome of that battle over the Vajra's home planet so his friends could survive and changing the past sounds like a good way to do that back then.

Those were complicated times. At least he decided that it's a crazy idea and bailed out at the right time and lost another squadron for the last time… by his own hands. Figures that the only dead squadron of his that would have a survivor other than him would be the one he personally eliminate. If Alisa were to see him now, what would she say?

Kazumi sighs. Now he's reminiscing his life when everyone else is having fun.

"Why are you sighing?"

Someone asked from beside him. There's no need for him to turn to know that it is Mikumo who just joined him. He would recognize her voice from miles away.

"Just remembering some stuff. It's funny how life goes sometimes."

Kazumi answered her. Right now would be a good time for a bottle of scotch but even if he has one in the fridge, Kazumi doesn't feel like drinking. Then again, Mikumo wouldn't like to see him drink any alcohol after that one incident where he chased her around when drunk.

"If you asked me around seven years ago, I wouldn't imagine being here at all."

"Is that so? Where do you see yourself back then?"

Mikumo asked. Kazumi chuckled and answered her.

"Maybe just a simple squad leader serving in Macross 22. I certainly wouldn't imagine all this to happen back then."

Kazumi wave his hand at the scene in front of them. He certainly wouldn't imagine being in a new team back then, and one as interesting as this one. A group of ace pilots working as bodyguards for an idol group. Hearing that he would be part of such a group would make him laugh if it was him from seven years ago.

It is not quite like the feeling from back then but Kazumi would admit that he like being part of the Delta flight, even if he just stood in the sideline like he was simply an observer. That is what he feels about the Delta flight right now; a part of them yet not quite a part of them. And that is fine for now.

"…you do have an interesting life, Kazumi."

Kazumi smiled at Mikumo's words. Indeed, he's had an interesting life.

"Remind me to tell you some interesting stories later."

"Ufufu, I will. But first…"

Mikumo grabbed something from beside her. Kazumi did faintly remember hearing Mikumo put something on the counter they're leaning on earlier. What she has surprised him. It's his scotch that he kept in the fridge. Mikumo gave him one bottle while she has another one in her hand.

"You… took one from my stash?"

He asked while raising an eyebrow, mildly surprised that Mikumo would drink his scotch. Mikumo shook her head and point at someone among the crowd. Kazumi follow the direction she is pointing at and found himself suddenly not feeling surprised seeing a laughing Arad with another bottle taken from his stash.

"Hahaha! Shinomiya, come and join us here! Don't be shy!"

It seems that Arad let the alcohol get to him as he call out loudly to Kazumi. The top ace sighs but smiled as he and Mikumo join the crowd.

* * *

Kazumi rarely speak with Makina and Reina. Usually, the two of them hangs around Hayate, Mirage, Freyja, and Chuck while he and Mikumo are usually by themselves or with Arad and Kaname. All he knew about them are basically basic stuff like Makina is also working as a mechanic since she's the one who tuned his aircraft and Reina is a hacker. His interaction with those two are limited to when Walkure came visiting Mikumo as a group and even then he doesn't really speak with them.

He also doesn't know Chuck very well. He knew that he is the cook in Ragnyanyan and is a native to the planet but that's it. Apart from training and briefing he barely talked to the guy. In fact, he probably knew Chuck the least out of everyone in Walkure and Delta.

He is closer to the trio of Hayate, Mirage, and Freyja who visited a number of times since their visits are more personal. He tends to talk with Hayate and Mirage while Freyja occupied Mikumo's attention. It's obvious that the Windermere girl look up to Mikumo as a mentor. But outside from those visits and occasionally bumping into them on the street when Hayate was being dragged by his girls around, Kazumi doesn't actively socialize with them.

The main reason is because of the difference in age and place where they usually hang around. The younger and livelier members of the group usually hang around in Ragnyanyan, especially Chuck, Reina and Makina since he never saw them around the city apart from there.

He only ever visited Ragnyannyan a handful of times and each visit are not very long, just an hour or two. He usually stays at home doing housework or in a bar, drinking. So it stands to reason that he doesn't know much about Chuck, Reina and Makina because they barely hang around each other.

But right now he is right in the middle of the 'young people group' since Arad is having his fun drinking his stash with Kaname also sharing a drink while talking with Keith. The White Knight of Darwent seems to avoid the lively group of younger people, mostly because they're too energetic for his taste. He should've joined him but somehow he ended up being dragged to sit with the lively bunch by Mikumo.

"…why am sitting I here playing uno again?"

Kazumi asked as he put down another card. The next to go is Mikumo and she put a reverse card. Kazumi clicked his tongue and put a draw 2 card.

"It is a good way to know each other, Kazukazu."

Replied Makina as she put a draw 4 card.

"Yeah. We rarely ever talk outside of training and briefing. A good game will help us know each other!"

Chuck added, putting down another draw card.

"Getting to know each other over a game of uno? Heh, we're more likely to punch each other by the end of this thing. This stuff wrecked friendships."

Kazumi replied while scoffing. Back in his days in Virgo squadron, there was that one time they played uno during their down time. Josh lost badly after he had to draw more than thirty cards. He almost decked Jun and him for that. Carol got off fine since Josh will never punch a girl but the boys got into a minor scuffle until Alisa separates them.

Yeah, a game that destroys friendship.

"Come on, how bad can a single card game be?"

Hayate sadi, adding another draw card along with Mirage and Freyja. Then Mikumo's turn came. Kazumi look at the cards in his hands and saw that if Mikumo put another draw card, he is screwed. Mikumo smirked and put down a blue draw 2 card. Kazumi's eye twitched since he has no card to add. That means he gets to draw.

"Ohh come on!"

By the end of the game, Kazumi lost badly.

"It's fun playing with Kazukazu. You should play with us more."

Makina said as he pat the sulking ace pilot's back. It's a funny sight to see a grown man sulking after being beaten in a card game. And it is also a pathetic sight in Mikumo's opinion but she knew better than to say it because Kazumi would sulk even more if she voiced it.

"Guh… how can I lose so badly! I never lost so badly in uno before. Dammit!"

"Uwaah, Kazumi-san is blowing up!"

"A sore loser!"

Reina's comment definitely did not help him as he send her a glare and then sighs. He felt stupid letting a card game get to him but well… he did say the game destroys friendship.

"Next time we play something, let's not play uno."

Kazumi said.

"So you are a sore loser. I never thought you are one, Kazumi."

"Mikumo… please shut up."


	17. Episode 17

**Chapter 17: If Only It Could Last**

Kazumi sighs as he sat on the sofa, feeling tired despite not doing anything that consumes energy. Then again, he hates playing uno… when he loses. It's a different story altogether if he was winning but to lose multiple games in a row is just embarrassing.

"Feeling tired already?"

Mikumo asked. Kazumi chuckled as he drunk another bottle of his scotch. He prefers sake but since he can't find any in Ragna, he has to make do with other alcoholic drinks. Mikumo look at the bottle in Kazumi's hand and remember the last time he went drinking with Arad. Out of curiosity, Mikumo asked;

"Kazumi, you're not an alcoholic, are you?"

Kazumi shook his head.

"Nope."

"That's your second bottle."

Mikumo said, pointing at the bottle he's holding. Kazumi look at the bottle and shrugs as he pour the rest of the content down his throat and put the bottle aside.

"Lately you've been drinking too much alcohol. Should I be worried?

True, Kazumi had been drinking more alcohol lately. He didn't drink when he first came and only did so when he was offered or when Arad asked him to go out for a drinking night sometimes joined by Kaname. But the frequency had increased lately… since the appearance of their new enemy.

"It's nothing to be worried about."

"…do you have a bad habit of drinking when you're stressed?"

Mikumo guessed. Kazumi did not reply and simply smile at her. Mikumo sighs. He did not show it but he is frequently worried and focused on their new opponent, particularly the one who is known as Mary. Whenever he is not relaxing with her, Mikumo would see Kazumi in deep thought and usually when he is in deep thought, there would be a bottle of alcoholic drink not far from his grasp.

To be honest, it is worrying her. Kazumi had confessed that Mary is the strongest opponent he had ever faced and his failure in protecting her that night is eating his mind. Mikumo knew that he fears he could fail in their next encounter with Mary and she could die. The news brought by Keith also didn't help and only serves to worry him further and increase the Delta flight's training regimen.

He needs to relax, which is why Mikumo dragged him to play with the younger people group in hope to get him to relax. He may not have reached his stress limit yet and perhaps he's still far from it but Mikumo would rather help him before he reached that level.

"Kumokumo is really worried about Kazukazu~"

Makina suddenly commented in a teasing manner while elbowing Reina who knowingly nodded.

"Is there a problem with me worrying about Kazumi?"

"No~"

"Makina tried to act innocent but Mikumo knew that she was meaning to tease her about her relation with Kazumi, as usual. The two of them are quite aware about the rumor going on around concerning their relationship. Usually they would brush it aside as nothing but when Mikumo look at Kazumi, she lightly blushed and her heart skipped a beat when she saw his face close to hers and her eyes meeting his. She didn't react though and simply look away.

Makina who saw her reaction grinned along with Reina and Freyja while Hayate and Mirage blinked in confusion, not really understanding what just happened in the split second.

Kazumi then spotted Arad at the corner of his vision taking another bottle of scotch from his fridge. The Delta flight's commander has one hand around the White Knight's neck and is looking quite red. Keith look rather put off by the presumably drunken man being all friendly with him. At least he hadn't found his wine stash.

"Oi Arad, how many bottles have you drunk?!"

Kazumi yelled. Arad's response is simply a hearty laugh. Kazumi shook his head in exasperation. Well, it's a party so he can let it slide. Though maybe he should bill Arad based on how much he drinks. Those things did not come cheap after all. He could only afford all of that plus the new house thanks to his largely untouched paycheck from his years of solo missions.

"Is it fine leaving the old man like that? The White Knight looks like he's ready to kill him."

Hayate pointed out. Kazumi chuckled. Keith does look quite pissed and he was hoping that Keith would give Arad a good punch since it will be amusing so Kazumi waved it off nonchalantly.

"He'll live at least as long as he doesn't break anything. If he does, I'll break his nose."

Hayate wryly chuckled at Kazumi's half serious and half humorous reply. He's not entirely kidding about punching Arad if he broke anything around his and Mikumo's new home. The bill for everything is still fresh on his mind after all and he's not too keen on spending more money on anything other than grocery for quite some time.

Then Kazumi remembered something.

"Speaking of which, I have something great to show you guys."

Kazumi said. He got up and gestured to the group to follow him. They got up to the second floor and Kazumi lead them to a room beside Mikumo's. All of them filed in one-by-one. The room is padded and the door was made to be sound-proof. There's a pair of large sound systems flanking a large monitor at one side of the room and rows of sofa on the opposite side.

"Waa! This is a karaoke room!"

Freyja happily exclaimed as she jumped onto the sofa and switched on the tv followed by Hayate and Mirage. Chuck and Makina admired the karaoke system Kazumi personally set up. Mikumo blinked and turn to Kazumi.

"I thought you're not done setting up the sound system."

"I finished it three hours ago."

Mikumo sat beside Freyja who is giggling and start browsing through the songs. Kazumi of course sat beside Mikumo.

Kazumi personally bought the whole karaoke set and renovate the room for Mikumo to use. It took quite a lot of money to make the karaoke room but Kazumi has a lot to spare from his high-risk solo jobs which he rarely spent. It's worth it in his opinion since Mikumo was quite pleased when he told her he made a karaoke room.

"Wow, there are lots of Lynn Minmay songs, Sheryl Nome songs, even Fire Bomber songs!"

Freyja exclaimed as she browse through the song lists.

"Where did you get the money to buy all this stuff?"

Hayate whispered to Kazumi, knowing how expensive the whole thing is just from seeing the sound system. Kazumi chuckled.

"Quite a lot but I saved up enough money to buy several houses."

"Ehh? Chaos paid you that much?!"

Chuck was surprised. He knew how much pay they got from Chaos and with the current situation all of the pilots got a raise from their job as individual bodyguard of the Walkure. But still, even ten years of their salary shouldn't amount to as much as Kazumi described.

"Solo jobs, and the really dangerous ones, tend to pay much more."

"Hee, is that so?"

"Well, the danger is proportional to the amount paid. There is this one time I got a mission to destroy a small battle group of survivors from Macross Galaxy that consists of twenty five VF-27 and two battleships. The pay is good but facing that number alone along with two battleships in a VF-25F is not fun."

Chuck imagined himself in that situation. Facing more than two dozen valkyries of superior spec and two battleships in an inferior fighter, that is certainly not fun. He's not sure he could pull that off, especially since the VF-27 was made to be piloted by cybernetically enhanced pilots.

"Hmm… Kazumi, you have not uploaded all our songs?"

Mikumo asked him while she browsed through several of their own songs. She spotted only _Ikenai Borderline, Bokura No Senjou, Walkure Attack, Koi Halation The War,_ and _Ichidou Dake No Koi Nara_. It's not even the full set of their first album.

"Ahh that. I was in the middle of uploading them. I'll continue tomorrow."

"Muu, I wanted to sing some of my songs~"

"Too bad."

Makina pouted since she can't find her songs on the list. Freyja though had found a song that she wanted to sing. It's a duet and surprisingly, she didn't give the second mic to any of the Walkure but instead gave it to Mirage who look at the mic in her hand and to the grinning Freyja and then back to the mic.

"Mirage-san, let's sing together! I picked a Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee duet song and I want to sing together with you!"

"E-ehh? Me? Why not sing with Mikumo-san? I-I can't…"

Mirage began to panic. She's not confident in her singing, especially with the members of Walkure present. But Freyja look expectant. She turns to Hayate for support but sadly she will be disappointed since her boyfriend is grinning and slap her on the shoulder.

"Just go for it. I also want to hear you sing!"

Hayate cheered.

"Hayate!"

"It's starting!"

"Aaaahhhh! What do I do?!"

"Ohh come on Mirage, just sing!"

"Miramira, sing!"

"Good luck~"

"I expect a good performance."

"Ohh, Mirage is going to sing! I must record this!"

Seeing no way out of this after everyone expressing their excitement, Mirage sighed and prepare herself to sing. She's nervous since everyone's attention is now focused on her. She gulped and hope she doesn't make any mistake. Kazumi just watched everyone in amusement but froze when he heard a familiar opening instrumental.

 _"Chiheisen wo yusaburu kaze  
honoo wa mada moeteiru ka"_

It's a song he's very familiar with. One that he could never forget as he heard it on that fateful day, the day he went to war and lost all his friends in one single battle.

 _"Furuenagara sekai no iriguchi ni tatsu  
omoi todokeru made shirenai."_

As if in a trance, Kazumi stare at the monitor, seeing not the music video but instead the sight of the gigantic Vajra Frontier and of course, the battle going on around him that he saw through the cockpit of his VF-171 on that day. He could even feel like he heard the explosions and the screams of his friends like it was happening right on that very moment.

 _"Sono tsubasa wa valkyria  
kizutsuita senshi no mae valkyria. _

_Maioriru gensou no koibito  
sono tamashii michibiku tame niji no hashi wo wataru valkyria"_

Finally he saw it, the VF-27 and its complement of Ghost V9. He could also hear the voice of his commander calling his name and his comm suddenly being cut off along with another explosion.

 _"Unmei ni somuite mo valkyria  
namida ni hikisakarete mo valkyria_

 _Yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai  
Aishiteru"_

Kazumi saw that scene where he chased that VF-27 with his VF-171. He remembered it so clearly. He could even feel his finger touching the trigger that ended his enemy's life all too clearly.

 _"Hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora o kakeru  
valkyria… SAYONARA NO TSUBASA"_

When the song ended, he broke out of his trance and sat back as everybody clapped at Mirage and Freyja's excellent performance. He held his head in his hand, knowing that what he saw was just his memory even if it felt real. It just means that even now he's still not over it yet. He straightened his back and tries to act like his usual self, joining everyone in the festivities and clapping. Thankfully, nobody noticed his momentary relapse.

Kazumi did not relive anymore memories after that. The group enjoyed themselves as they took turn singing. The Walkure would sing the most but Chuck also sang a few Fire Bomber songs together with Kazumi while Mirage and Freyja would sometime rope in Hayate to sing with them.

After singing their last song for the day, Kazumi fell back onto the sofa with Hayate beside him. It was fun and everyone is laughing and having a good time. Kazumi and Mikumo sang the last song together, _Holy Lonely Light_ by Fire Bomber, and it took a lot out of him since he never sang so much in his life.

"That was fun!"

Hayate exclaimed. Kazumi nodded. He picked up a glass of water from the table in front of them and drink the whole glass in one gulp. Hayate also drink another glass of water. Their throat is rather sore after so much singing. Now that everyone have had their fun, it's time to sit back and relax.

It was the most fun Kazumi had ever had since his academy days and the last time he had so much fun was when he hung around the SMS Ouroboros branch and Frontier branch people, especially when he was watching the trouble Alto would get himself into with Sheryl and Ran…

"Hey Hayate, I never manage to ask you since it slipped my mind but can I ask you something now?"

"Ehh? Ask what?"

Hayate wondered what Kazumi wanted to ask as suddenly he looks quite serious. He is now looking at Hayate straight in the eyes and with a flat look on his face, he asked in the most serious tone Hayate had ever heard coming from him.

"Tell me Hayate Immelmann, how do you manage to juggle a relationship with two girls at the same time?"

There's a second, two seconds, three seconds pause from when Kazumi asked until Hayate finally managed to give out a reaction.

"Haa?"

"Ooo~ Kazukazu said it! He asked what we've been wondering all this time!"

"Daring."

Makina and Reina commented as Hayate gave the ace a look that says 'are you serious?' while Freyja and Mirage look away from the blue haired boy that they're sharing together. Chuck is amused by Kazumi's question. It has been nagging on his mind a bit. Mikumo had told him about Hayate's relationship with the two girls and he was honestly surprised when he heard it from Mikumo.

He had seen several love triangles, hell, he was close to two guys in a love triangle when he was in Ouroboros! Lyon Sakaki and Alto Saotome were in a love triangle and they resolved it by picking one of the girls in the end. Alto chooses Sheryl Nome while Lyon chooses Aisha Blanchett.

He was surprised when he heard that Hayate didn't choose one but instead decided to date the two of them and so far it works out just fine for him and Kazumi is intrigued.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Well, I am curious how you managed to pull this off without being castrated.

Everyone started laughing hard, well Chuck and Makina are laughing while Reina smirked and Mikumo chuckled. Kazumi still remain as serious as ever while the triangle trio's faces turns beet red.

"…please kill me."

Hayate muttered as he slumped down to the floor.

* * *

It is only after its past midnight that Chuck, Arad, Kaname, and Keith left. Kazumi was thankful that Chuck, Kaname, Keith and Mikumo helped him cleanup the mess after everyone fell asleep. Kaname with Chuck and Keith's help carry Arad home while the rest of Delta and Walkure are sleeping right in front of the couch after playing some games on Kazumi's console after they came down from the karaoke room.

Kazumi washed the remaining dishes while Mikumo put a blanket over their friends. Mirage and Freyja fell asleep on each side of Hayate's shoulder while Reina slept on Makina's lap. Mikumo smiled fondly as she put the second blanket on the triangle trio. It was a fun evening with her friends.

After putting a blanket on their friends, Mikumo yawned and stretched her body. She's also quite tired and need to sleep soon. But first, she need to brush her teeth. She went to the bathroom and inside she met Kazumi who is also brushing his teeth after he finished with the last of the dishes. Kazumi gave Mikumo her toothbrush and brush their teeth together. After they finished, they went back to the living room and not to their respective bedroom.

"So… what do we do? Should we leave them here and go to bed?"

Kazumi asked his housemate. Mikumo gave it a thought and went to the sofa. She sat and then pat the empty space beside her, telling Kazumi to come seat with her. Kazumi did as he was told and sat. Now that the party had ended, the house become rather quiet except for the sound of their friends sleeping.

"Did you have fun?"

Mikumo asked him.

"Yes, somewhat."

"Then that's good."

Mikumo said. Kazumi stare at the diva for a moment and then suddenly lie down with his head on her lap. Mikumo was surprised but she didn't push him away. Her lips curled upward as she gently let her fingers flow on his hair while staring at each other's eyes.

Kazumi lift his hand and touch her cheek. From the very first time he saw her, he had always thought that she is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and that said something as he had met many beautiful and cute women in his carreer including Sheryl Nome and even Lynn Minmay herself.

"Are you really alright now, Mikumo?"

Kazumi asked. Mikumo sighs. He's still worried about her injury even though she's already well enough to be discharged. He had been asking her that same question since that day that it's like a daily ritual. Mikumo appreciate his concern but sometimes he just worry too much.

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me."

Mikumo assured him. She place her hand over his that is touching her cheek. Makina would be teasing them if she were to see them like this, and so will Hayate as payback for what Kazumi did a few hours ago. Ever since the infiltration of Ragna, the two of them have grown even closer. There is something growing between them. Mikumo is not sure what it is yet but she knew it is inevitable. They have been quite close since the first time they met after all.

Kazumi suddenly got up from Mikumo's lap and assume a sitting position. He put an arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to him. He rested her head on his shoulder and his own on hers. Mikumo doesn't know why he suddenly did that but she like it. she snuggled closer to him as he put a blanket over them.

"It's late. Let's go to sleep."

Mikumo nodded.

"Kazumi?"

"Yes?"

Kazumi turn to Mikumo who is looking up to him and suddenly he felt Mikumo's lips touching his cheek. It's just a peck but if the room was a little brighter, Mikumo would see the rare sight of Kazumi blushing.

"I wish that times like this would last."

She said to him. Kazumi was stunned by what she did and touch where her lips met his cheek and smiled. Yes, he agrees with her. If only times like these could last. If only. That's why every moment of peace they can get is valuable. Because he knew it will be scarce in the future once their conflict with the Thanatos squadron started for real.

"So do I Mikumo, so do I."

The two of them drifted to sleep side by side together with their friends. Neither of them noticed that a Windermerean girl and a part Zentran girl saw everything and promised to themselves to never say a word about what they witnessed.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with other stories plus I had to rewrite this chapter a few times since I can't decide what to do in this chapter. Finally got it though and it took quite a long time. Anyway, Kazumi and Mikumo are becoming closer. Soon they will become a legitimate couple. Next chapter will finally start the Windermere story arc. The Aerial Knights will return! Ohh and Keith will be piloting Messer's VF-31F since he lost his Draken III.**

 **Anyway, an announcement. I will be updating several of the old chapters to fix small mistakes and maybe add some contents. No, it's not a rewrite but just a simple refinement so expect the next chapter to be slower. Ohh and have you guys heard of the Macross Delta movie? Of course you have. I hope the Delta movie receive the same treatment as the Frontier movies. I mean getting an alternate retelling like maybe Messer could survive in the movie or something. Michael Blanc died in the Frontier series but lived through both Macross Frontier movies! And I'm looking forward to the new song!**

 **akihisakaito332: although I will take credit for the Star Knight idea, Fold Evil is not mine. The whole Fold Evil and time travel stuff came from Macross 30 Ginga wo Tsunagu Utagoe.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: The scene just came to me. You're talking about the uno blocks, right? This chapter is a bit longer though.**

 **cl9763: Well, we'll find out what's going on in Windermere soon.**


	18. Episode 18

**Episode 18: To Windermere**

Keith looked up to the customized VF-31F with an expression of melancholy. It is a unit he had come to know quite well with the emblem of Shinigami on the unit's back. It is the unit previously belonging to Messer Ihlefelt, his rival and the man he killed. He shot him through the cockpit in their last battle. Despite being enemies, he felt nothing but respect for the former Delta 2.

And now this unit is his.

Since he will be collaborating with the Delta flight for the forseeable future, he need his own unit and the only unit available for his use is the black VF-31F belonging to Messer. The irony of the situation is not lost to him, though he doesn't mind it. To fly the VF of his rival is an honor to him.

"Is something wrong?"

Kazumi asked him, seeing the complicated expression on Keith's face. The White Knight of Darwent turn to face the new ace pilot of the Delta flight and shook his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking about a pointless thing."

Kazumi hummed and then head towards his own fighter. His Siegfried had been repaired and upgraded after its last encounter with Mary. The final modification which tuned the unit to his exact specification made it difficult for anyone other than Kazumi to pilot it. It is why it took quite some time for him to get his VF back. Since they are about to head to Windermere, Kazumi is doing a final system check on his unit.

Keith is not quit sure what to make of Kazumi. Sure the man is skilled in and outside of a VF, his crazy maneuvers and tricks made him an opponent even he find very hard to match, but there is something about him that bothers Keith, like his lonely wind for one thing. But there are also changes he saw in him. Keith is not sure but the man will play an important role in the coming conflict, he just knew it.

Keith put away his thought for now. There are things he must do before they launch, like making sure that the VF works. While it looks like it is in prime condition, it had been kept in storage since Hayate received his upgraded unit. It had stayed in storage for several months so he wanted to make sure that it is ready for combat. Keith went to look for Makina and Reina to inquire more about the unit.

As Keith left, someone else came and climb the ladders that lead to Kazumi's cockpit. Kazumi glanced at the newcomer and immediately got back to work on the system check while also talking with the person.

"What are you here for, Mikumo?"

He asked in a level tone which he never used in casual conversation with the Mysterious Venus. But since he is working, he is a bit more serious than usual. As this is the first time Mikumo actually see him working on his fighter from up close she is mildly surprised by Kazumi's more serious tone. This is actually the first time she visited Aether's hangar. Before this she has no reason to come but with Kazumi here, she has a reason to visit.

Mikumo chuckled as she sat on the edge of Kazumi's cockpit observing him do some system check. His eyes went from the datapad in his hand to the controls of his fighter quickly like he is just repeating a procedure he had done many times before. After finishing all the system check in under five minutes, Kazumi put down the datapad and look up to Mikumo.

"Well? I don't think you came here because you are bored."

"I'm just curious. I've never visited a pilot in the hangar before."

"I see. Well, there's nothing interesting here unless you are Makina."

Kazumi told her while thinking about the pink haired member of Walkure who called the VF-31 'Sieg-chan'. Kazumi had met some enthusiastic technician before but Makina is just something else with her love of mecha. Not even Aisha Blanchett, the one who put together the YF-30, love her mecha as much as Makina.

"It's not that but… nee Kazumi, why did you become a pilot?"

Mikumo asked, looking down at the instruments in the cockpit. Kazumi is surprised at the rather inquisitive question coming from the Mysterious Venus. He thought for a while before answering.

"I… can't really remember. It's been so long since I thought of it and to be honest, I myself am wondering why I still sat behind the controls of a VF. I just can't seem to leave the life of a pilot even after all that happened."

Kazumi answered and then he looked behind at raven emblem on the back of his bright red unit. Mikumo too looked at the emblem and then at Kazumi who put on an expression that is a mixture of pain and nostalgia. She now knew how Kazumi earned the name Bloodraven, and it is not because of his unit's color.

"You're still in regret, aren't you? Can't you just… stop? I mean, you could ask for a different position."

Kazumi stared at Mikumo and chuckled mirthlessly.

"It's not that simple."

In the space next to Kazumi's fighter, Mirage Falyna Jenius is in her fighter doing system check with Hayate accompanying her. While Mirage is focusing on her system check, Hayate watch as Mikumo talk with Kazumi in mild interest. It is still strange for him to see the reclusive Mikumo actively interacting with someone not from Walkure, even going as far as to visit him in the hangar.

"Have they always been that close?"

Hayate asked Mirage. The female pilot did not answer immediately or look away from her cockpit's interface and simply blushed, remembering what she and Freyja saw not a few days ago. Hayate look at her oddly, wondering why she's blushing. Seeing that Mirage won't be answering that question anytime soon, Hayate decided to ask about something else.

"Speaking of which, is it alright for us to go to Windermere airspace directly?"

Hayate asked. Putting aside the dimensional rift that doesn't allow them to fold directly to Windermere airspace, Windermere is their enemy even though there has been no clash with the Aerial Knight since the second battle of Ragna. Though Hayate hardly consider them an enemy right now with what had happened, their two sides are not really friends either.

"There should be no problem. The White Knight, Keith had sent a message to Windermere using a channel only he knew. Plus we have made a ceasefire agreement right now. Windermere's warcrime had been put on Roid Brehm's shoulder and Windermere had made repairs as a sign of peace. The current King does not wish for further conflict. Furthermore, we are part of Chaos, not the NUNS. Our relationship with Windermere is better that at least they will not fire on us unless we shoot them first."

Mirage explained to him. Hayate had not heard anything about that and was a bit surprised though that explain why there have been no conflict with Windermere. He did not pay much attention to politics after all unless it came up. Basically Roid Brehm had been made as scapegoat and shoulder all the mess made in the conflict. Not really hard since many people, even Windermereans, fell victim to his attempt at subjugating the galakx using the power of the Star Singer.

There are probably more things happening behind the scene that they don't know about but the result is at least seen. Hayate could appreciate the ceasefire with Windermere. With the Aerial Knights out of the picture they could focus more of their resource to fight their new enemies, the one identified as Thanatos squadron.

Hayate frowned when he thought about their new enemy. They are certainly elite black ops unit. One of their pilot alone could give him and Mirage so much trouble and their opponent is not even the best pilot in the enemy unit. The enemy commander could take down Arad and chuck by herself and even though he could face her by himself, Kazumi admit that he doesn't like fighting the one called Mary and that said a lot.

Not to mention that the enemy could infiltrate Ragna and almost killed Mikumo. Usually it was them who infiltrate the enemy planet but being on the receiving end is not nice, especially since they almost lost one of their friend in the process if Kazumi was not with her.

"Nee, what do you think we will find in Windermere?"

Hayate asked again.

"To be honest, I don't know. By this point, anything can happen."

After all preparations have been finished, Aether detached itself from Macross Elysion and took off. Once the carrier exited the atmosphere a fold gate opened and the ship fold in, setting a course to Windermere just outside the area where the dimensional rift is located. The Aerial Knights will be meeting them there and lead them through the rift and to Darwent.

Keith and Kazumi are on standby in their respective VF since they will launch once the ship fold out and meet with the Aerial Knights. Meanwhile Hayate and the rest of Delta flight are on the bridge together with Walkure. There are still a few minutes until they fold out.

The moment Aether fold out, the two VF-31F was brought onto the launch ramp. The black shinigami unit and crimson raven unit then launched to meet the Windermere's Draken III units belonging to the Aerial Knights. 3 Draken units are waiting for them that Keith identify as Bogue, Theo and Zao's units.

"Sir White Knight, it is a pleasure to see you once more! We thought you died when you struck down the traitor Roid Brehm!"

Came the voice of Bogue who excitedly greeted Keith when he opened a channel to communicate with them. Always the loud and loyal one with him, though it is also rather endearing.

"I hope you receive the message I sent. We have things to discuss, Bogue. Lead us to Darwent."

While the Aerial Knights are still wary about the Delta flight and Walkure, they had read the message Keith sent and have been ordered to guide them to Windermere. The three Aerial Knights salute Keith and began their preparation to open a path to Windermere. There are more important things that needs to be done and the two groups need to put aside their rivalry.

While the Aerial Knights led the Aether and its crew to Windermere, several light years away, Macross Styx in full stealth mode is hidden in the darkness of space, watching the two formerly conflicting groups. On the bridge stood Captain Joseph Omer and Commander Mary who had followed the Aether since it launched from Elysion.

"Windermere, the birthplace of the Star Singer."

"What could they possibly want with that planet?"

Joseph wondered. That is the million dollar question, one that Mary also wanted to know, and she intends to find out even if she has to infiltrate Windermere alone. The commander of the Thanatos squadron grinned. She has a few tricks up her sleeve that could help her slip past that dimensional rift.

"I don't know what they are planning to do there but I intend to find out."

"Can you even pass the dimensional rift?"

"I have my ways."

Mary answered cryptically. Joseph simply nodded, already used to the commander's mysterious nature, and will leave everything to her. She is capable enough to do what she said she will. Mary exited the bridge and head to the hangar where her newly repaired VF-29X is. It's only been a short while but she is looking forward to meet Kazumi again, especially now since she will be going out alone.

"I think it's time we have a little chat, Kazumi."

* * *

 **Sorry that this took a while and it is quite short but I've been running low on inspiration and needed something. Fortunately, I got that something after I wrote another Macross Delta story. So here we have the whole crew going to Windermere. The next episode will take a while though since I will need to work out what is what and things about the Star Singer and Star Knight. I have the stuff but I need to compile it first so it can work. Also, Kazumi's past will be revealed slowly in this arc.**

 **I hope I can keep the promise of monthly update at the very least. Well, I do have everything planned out but like usual, plans don't survive contact with enemies so we'll see how this goes. Also, I have started a new story, an alternate version of this story titled 'Macross Delta: Heirs to the Stars'. It features Kazumi too but this time he is assigned to Mikumo BEFORE she joins Walkure. That means Kazumi will be present in the conflict with Windermere. While his past there is relatively the same, there are differences between Kazumi in Heirs to the Stars and Song of the Stars. I hope I could make that story work as well as this one.**


	19. Episode 19

**Episode 19: Windermere**

This is the first time Kazumi visited Windermere and while he knew it will be very different from Ragna, he didn't expect it to be this different. Thank goodness that he has his winter gear on or it won't be the Thanatos squadron that kills him but the cold weather will. It's very different from Ragna that has a tropical climate.

…Okay, he might be exaggerating things a bit since he could walk outside wearing only a shirt since he's actually used to cold climates but that doesn't mean he should like it. He'd had enough of cold climates in his time with Harvamal, especially since he's mainly posted in their main base, which is in the ice field.

They have arrived in Windermere not long ago and Aether had landed a short walk away from Castle Darwent. Kazumi and Keith waited for the others to disembark from the carrier. Alongside them are the other members of the Aerial Knights which had been reduced to four after Keith's presumed death though with his return their number had returned to five once again.

Finally Mikumo, Arad and Kaname came down from the carrier with Arad and Kaname flanking the Star Singer. It's certainly an odd feeling coming to Windermere once again when remembering what happened the last time they came, especially for Mikumo.

After several considerations, it has been decided that only Mikumo, Kazumi, Arad and Kaname will go to castle Darwent with the Aerial Knights while the rest stayed in Aether… or visit some of Freyja's acquaintances. Of course, one of the Aerial Knights had been assigned to keep watch over them and Bogue was the one who volunteered, much to Keith's own surprise, alongside Theo and Zao. The twins are snickering behind the hot headed Aerial Knight's back as they entered Aether.

"…what was that all about?"

Kazumi questioned nobody in particular. Nobody has an answer to his question and didn't think too much about it. Hermann, the remaining Aerial Knight, then guide them to castle Darwent together with Keith.

They can see castle Darwent not far ahead and then there is the gigantic form of of the ancient Protoculture battleship. Mikumo shivered when she saw the ancient ship, bringing back memories of the time she was captured by Roid. Then she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and saw Kazumi behind her.

"It will be fine. I'm here for you."

He whispered to her. Mikumo smiled and they continue walking together in silence. The trip to castle Darwent continued for nearly an hour until finally they reached the entrance and was immediately guided to Heinz's room.

"We are glad to know that you survived, Lord White Knight. I'm sure His Majesty will be happy to see you again."

Hermann said to Keith once they arrived in front of Heinz's room. Keith lightly smiled and knocked on Heinz's door. Hearing Heinz telling him to enter, Keith entered alongside Mikumo and Kazumi while Arad and Kaname waited outside so as to not make Heinz's room crowded.

"Heinz."

Keith greeted with a bow with Kazumi and Mikumo following him as to show respect to a nation's sovereign. Heinz though did not care for such formality and got out from his bed and ran up to Keith to hug his brother.

"Big brother! You're really alive!"

Heinz thought that Keith had died in that final battle on Ragna. He had lost his unit and had no way to escape. There have been no contact from him or any kind of clue pointing to his survival. But he had miraculously survived. Heinz doesn't care how even if Keith will explain it later. He's just happy that he has his brother back, the only family he has left.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Heinz."

Keith returned the hug. After a while, Heinz finally let go of his brother and turn to Mikumo and Kazumi. Naturally, this is the first time the king of Windermere met the Bloodraven but not the first time he had met the Star Singer. The last time Heinz saw Mikumo was during the ceasefire negotiation but they have never really exchanged any words with each other.

"I have heard about a new crisis from my brother and that you, the people from Chaos, would like to use our library to find information on something. While I would like to grant this request since it came directly from big brother Keith, I would like to know what exactly is this crisis and what it is you are looking for."

Heinz said to them. As a sovereign he needs to know what is his resource being used for and why. Since it is an expected question, they began their explanation. Keith was the one who started explaining, beginning from how he survived the destruction of the shrine and how he received a vision of the future.

"…and that is how I found myself back in Ragna. I then took a boat to head back to the mainland and that was when I met Shinomiya and the Star Singer."

Heinz nodded, beginning to understand the situation. While time travel and a vision from the future would sound ridiculous to the masses, Heinz wouldn't dismiss such notion as easily after everything that happened.

"The Star Knight. First the Star Singer and now the Star Knight. I would guess that this Star Knight referred to the personal protector of the Star Singer in the distant past and now with the emergence of the new Star Singer, she will need to find her own knight."

"That is certainly the case, which is why we need to use Windermere's library to find out more about the Star Knight"

There is no more need for Heinz to think. He had already made his decision after he had heard the main points.

"I shall give all of you the permission to use what we have to find out more about this Star Knight and that includes boarding the Sigur Valenz."

"The Sigur Valenz, I see, that is where the Star Singer's shrine is located. Understood, Heinz, and thank you."

Heinz smiled after Keith thanked him.

"I'm just doing what needs to be done, big brother."

* * *

"So we got the permission to board Sigur Valenz huh?"

"Yes. King Heinz had ordered several of his people to assist us in our research. We will need their help to study the Star Singer's shrine. But before we get to that, we will search through the library first. Hopefully there is something there already so we don't have to spend too much time on research."

After their meeting with Heinz, Mikumo and Kazumi left and join up with Arad and Kaname who are waiting outside. Keith stayed with Heinz as it has been a while since they last saw each other so they want to spend some time together. Despite his cold exterior, Keith can be a dotting older brother when he is with Heinz.

Right now the party was led by Hermann towards the library. It's not far from Heinz room and as to be expected of a royal library, the size is enormous. Arad went to one of the shelves and opened the book. The book is written in traditional Windermerean language and he has no idea what's written on it.

"The books here are all written in traditional Windermerean language. I could help you translate them but it's probably better to call a translator to help us."

Hermann said. Kazumi shook his head, took out a reading glasses and put it on and picked up a book from a shelf he's been staring at.

"There's no need. Sir Hermann, you can help the major and Kaname. Me and Mikumo will look for the info ourselves."

Kazumi said, surprising Arad, Kaname, and Hermann.

"Does that glasses translate whatever you're reading into basic?"

Arad asked as Kazumi put the book back into its place and smiled.

"Nope. I can actually read and speak traditional Windermerean and so can Mikumo."

""Ehh?!""

Arad and Kaname are surprised, even Hermann is surprised that Kazumi can read Windermerean. But what's even more surprising to Arad and Kaname is that Mikumo too can read and speak Windermerean.

"I studied Windermerean after their declaration of war. I was interested in King Heinz's song of the wind and continue to study it even after the ceasefire. Kazumi knew several languages due to his 'position'."

Mikumo explained. The two then split up and began looking for books that would help them, leaving the surprised Arad and Kaname with Hermann. The two of them immediately recover from their surprise and together with Hermann they also began searching the library.

Kazumi headed to the section where research papers are kept. If there is any mention of the Star Singer or the Star Knight, it would be there.

Mikumo walked around while browsing through a few books at a moderate pace. While she could read Windermerean, and somehow she found it easy to learn, likely through her genetics, she is still not as completely fluent as someone who had learned the language for years. She had to slowly look through each books to understand their meaning. It took her about an hour to browse through twenty books or so.

"You didn't find anything?"

Mikumo look up from the book she's currently reading when she heard Kazumi's voice. She shook her head. There's no clue at all in the books she had gone through so far and judging from Kazumi's empty hands and his frown, he also didn't find anything.

"I've looked at some old documents but still didn't find anything. There are one or two vague references to the Star Singer but nothing about a Knight."

Kazumi sighs. The two of them then continue their search and stopped by a random aisle. It's a rather old and dusty one which means it has been a while since someone visited this particular aisle. Like with the other aisle, there is a sign that informs them what it contains.

"Folklores and legends?"

"…Kazumi, let's check this place."

* * *

-Space-

Up in space, a lone valkyrie in stealth mode hovers just outside of Windermere orbit. It is a black VF-29 with the emblem of a rose on its back, the personal unit of Thantatos squadron's commander, Mary. The masked woman simply floated just outside the Windermere's dimensional rift.

"It has been a while since I last used this system."

Mary flipped two switches up. While she said she had a trick to break through the dimensional rift around planet Windermere, she had never actually tested this for real. It's either this works or she dies and she's not really keen on dying yet but she has her mission. She took a deep breath as she's about to start her gamble.

Several years ago when the YF-30, the prototype for VF-31 was developed, the unit incorporates an improved version of the original YF-29's Fold Wave system called the Fold Dimensional Resonance system. It works by amplifying song energy, enabling the YF-30 to break through dense Fold Faults. While it is not exactly the same, the dimensional rift around Windermere is not so different from one. While there are still risks like the system might not work on other types of dimensional disturbance, it is worth a try. Plus the system installed in her craft is the prototype to an even greater upgrade to the Fold Dimensional Resonance system.

It is called the Diva Fold Resonator system and it is made especially for her and her unit.

Why is it made only for her and her unit? The reason is simple…

"It's time to settle this, Kazumi."

Mary once again took a deep breath… and she began to sing.

* * *

-Macross Styx-

Captain Joseph Omer sat waiting on his seat on the bridge of his Quarter-class Macross battleship. He had only just send off Mary not long ago and now he has nothing else to do but to wait in position.

"Captain, we got a defold reaction in front of us."

The operator, Casey, informed him. She brought up the main screen and everyone on the bridge saw a fold gate opening. It's a rather small one so it's definitely not a battleship. Judging by it's size, it is likely a single VF making a fold jump.

"Prepare to launch the fighters."

Joseph ordered. Casey nodded and order the pilots to prepare to scramble.

A second later, a valkyrie defolded. It is a VF-31S. Joseph raised an eyebrow when he saw the unit. It is not the unit itself that surprises him but its details. It has no insignia that specifies what unit it belongs and it is colored pitch black just like their own.

"Captain, the unknown 31S is hailing us from our personal channel."

"That means it's one of our own. Let it through."

Casey nodded and opened up communication with the new unit. The screen display the words 'Sound Only' so they cannot see the pilot's face. From the comms, a deep and distorted female voice was heard.

"Captain Joseph Omer, I have new orders coming from the Supreme Commander."

* * *

 **Sorry it takes a long time and it's not as long. It's hard to think up of something for a while and after several talks with my friends over at Spacebattles, I changed quite a bit of the future plot. I'm also busy with my new job and was too tired to write, though that can also be blamed on playing Super Robot Wars X. But now I'm here and the story goes on. Though by this point I'm wondering why I still put an AN here apart from habit. Anyway, Mikumo and Kazumi began finding out what they can about the Star Singer and her Knight which will be on the next episode. Mary also found a way through the dimensional rift and will face Kazumi soon enough and now the enemy supreme commander send out another one of his ace, this time in a 31S. The plot is thickening, it's so thick that I think the bloodflow to my brain got clogged... or it's just fatigue.**

 **Anyway, I don't know if I can keep up a monthly update like I planned with my job and all but rest assured, this story will continue until it finishes and maybe even beyond that.**

 **alexwu704: And now it's not just Mary that Kazumi has to worry about.**

 **Ulises Samaniego Petrungaro: While I don't know how much I could trust google translate, I get the point that you're asking about more Mikumo x Kazumi moments. Don't worry, they will get their moments together.**


	20. Episode 20

**Episode 20: Inevitability  
**  
"Every legend has a speck of truth in it. There is a chance we might be able to find something, at least a clue, from all this."

Mikumo said to Kazumi, picking up a book with pictures of children playing on the cover. She flipped over several pages quickly, stopping only when she needed to read carefully. She put it back when she didn't find anything satisfactory. Kazumi chuckled and ran his finger through a row of dusty books.

"Searching the truth among bedtime stories huh? Having Aisha here would be quite helpful right now."

He said as he picked up a dusty old book with the title of 'The Swan'. It appears to be a collection of children stories. Mikumo though stopped in the middle of picking up a book when she heard Kazumi said a name that sounds like a woman's name. She didn't show a visible reaction but she did get curious… as well as feeling something inside her that she had never felt before.

"Aisha? That sounds like a woman's name."

Mikumo questioned as she pick up another book. Kazumi noted that her voice sounds a bit forced while still sounding like her usual self but since he heard the sound of rustling clothes and a book being removed, he thought that it's because Mikumo is trying to reach for a book.

"Yeah. She's a female zentran who commands the SMS forces on planet Ouroboros. She has a thing for machines just like Makina and also has an interest in Protoculture history. Her knowledge and expertise would be useful right now."

Kazumi replied, remembering his time in planet Ouroboros and the friends he made back then. And certainly Aisha would be helpful right now. The chief of SMS Ouroboros branch is quite a maniac about protoculture history and her expertise certainly would help. The ace pilot picked up another book and began browsing.

"Hee, you sound like you know her well."

If Kazumi were to face her right now and pay a bit more attention, he would see her narrowing her eyes even as she flip through every dusty page of the book she's currently checking.

"Nah, not really. We worked together after I defected from Harvamal. She's a decent pilot but I mostly worked with her boyfriend, Lyon. Speaking of which, I haven't heard from them in a while. Have they decided to get married?"

Kazumi did not notice Mikumo's body relaxing as he currently has his back to her. The mysterious Venus let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Mikumo resumed her search with renewed calmness, browsing through each shelf, wiping the dust off several books when it covered the title. There are many books in the Royal Library but so far, they haven't seen anything that could give a clue to what they want to know. Mikumo decided to look in the deepest part of the library.

Another book was put back into its shelf as Kazumi sighs. While he knew it's a longshot looking for a clue in the folklore section, he had hoped that they would find something. He also heard Mikumo sighing, signifying that the Star Singer also didn't find anything that could help them.

"Nothing."

Mikumo put back the last book she was browsing and left the section with Kazumi. They regrouped with Arad, Kaname and Hermann who shook their heads, also not finding anything. That was expected though. If there was anything concerning the Star Singer in the library, then Roid Brem would've found it and taken it. They'll need to go through his research notes and then check out Sigur Valenz.

The group exited the library to see Keith walking towards them. The White Knight had finished his reunion with his brother and was about to join them in the search when they walk out. Seeing that they came out empty handed and not looking any happier, Keith knew how the search went.

"So all of you found nothing."

"No, nothing. Not that I expected much in the first place though but it still didn't hurt to make sure. Anyway, we'll be going through Roid Brehm's research notes next."

Keith nodded. That means they'll be heading to Roid's room next. Heinz mentioned to him that they left Roid's room as it is and haven't got round to tidying up the place. Roid's things should've remained untouched since his death and that is where they will find the notes on his research.

"I am guiding them to Roid's room. Will you be coming with us, lord White Knight?"

Hermann asked.

"I will. Plus I wanted to know what Roid has been researching about."

Keith replied. Hermann recalled that Roid and Keith used to be best friends and trusted each other deeply but their friendship started to strain during the last conflict where Roid seems to give them strange orders without fully explaining things, at least from his perspective. Perhaps there are more things that happened between them that he didn't know but their friendship ended when Keith personally slew Roid on board the Sigur Valenz. He figured that Keith is also taking this chance to find out what made his friend change.

The group was about to continue their walk towards Roid's room when suddenly Hermann felt something reacting to his rune. It is faint but he could feel something is coming. Behind him though, Mikumo, Keith and Kazumi's eyes widened and their head whipped towards the window.

"There's an intruder!"

* * *

-Aether lounge-

Theo and Zao couldn't help but snicker at Bogue who is 'keeping an eye' on Makina and Reina. While not many knew, Theo and Zao had been aware that Bogue is actually attracted to either Reina or Makina. They're not sure which one, or maybe even both, but the hot headed Windermerean would always blush whenever he saw a video of those two. Bogue even went to their rescue during the second battle of Ragna and would blush when the twin mentioned it to him.

Theo and Zao are sitting together with Hayate, Chuck, Mirage, and Freyja while watching Bogue trying to talk to the two Walkure members who are always around each other. Originally, Chuck and Freyja were talking to Makina and Reina but when Bogue came and claimed to be there to 'keep an eye on them' they got the hint and joined the others watching the awkward hothead.

"So, which one do you think Bogue likes? I bet it is Makina Nakajima."

Theo whispered to Hayate who happened to be sitting across him and was also looking at the scene with interest like the rest.

"Why do you say that?"

Hayate inquired.

"Ohh come on, it's obvious! Didn't you see those racks?"

Theo made a motion of jiggling something in front of his chest to emphasize what he meant. Hayate blushed as he stole a glance at Makina whose cleavage can be seen from his position. Everyone knew that she's the sexiest of the Walkure girls and he can see where Theo is coming from.

"True. Makina-chan is sexy and cute. Who wouldn't love her?"

Chuck agreed with Theo.

"No, it might even be Reina Prowler. Not everyone prefers a sexy big sister chara with big boobs. Who is to say that Bogue is not attracted to a cool flat chested chara?! Kuudere is definitely the way to go!"

Zao suddenly proclaimed. Chuck thought for a while and nodded in agreement.

"True. Kuudere is also attractive in their own way."

"Right? Now, what we have to figure out is which one is Bogue's type."

All four male pilots nodded to each other and continue to observe Bogue's interaction with Makina and Reina. The lone Walkure member with them chuckled weakly while the only female pilot sighs as she shook her head.

"How immature can they be? They should be taking their job a bit more seriously."

Mirage muttered while pouting, mainly because she is unhappy because Hayate is joining the other male pilots staring at Makina's bust but she wouldn't admit that out loud. Freyja who also has been listening to the boys looked down to her own chest and sighs.

"Nee Mirage, do boys really prefer girls with big bust?"

Freyja asked.

"Freyja, please ignore them, they're just being silly."

"Really?"

Freyja then look at Mirage and then back at her own chest and then at Mirage again. Narrowing her eyes while forwning and leaning closer towards Mirage, Freyja poked Mirage's chest with her index finger, causing Mirage to jump in surprise.

"Uwaa! F-F-Freyja, what are you doing?!"

"Hnn, with boobs like that, no wonder Mirage doesn't have to worry."

"F-Freyja, stop that!"

Mirage screamed as Freyja kept poking her chest, the Windermerean's lips curving from a from a frown into a mischievous grin. Just as Freyja was about to poke Mirage's chest for the ninth time though, she stopped. Not just Freyja but also Hayate, Theo, Zao, and even Bogue stopped whatever they are doing and suddenly look alerted.

Someone had just forcefully broken through Windermere's dimensional rift and infiltrated the planet!

* * *

The problem with infiltrating a planet filled with people that can sense the slightest shift in fold waves using the Diva Fold Resonator system is that it is impossible to stay undetected during entry. The moment she passed through the dimensional rift surrounding Windermere using her DFR system she knew her presence is already known. But that is it. The moment she switched off the system, she will be undetected once more and with her unit's stealth camouflageability, she can still remain hidden.

That still didn't change the fact that the Windermereans would know that there is someone who had infiltrated their airspace and is hiding on the planet. That's already a big problem as in infiltration missions, the main advantage one could have is making the enemy believe that you're NOT there in the first place. After all, they won't actively search for something that is not there. But if your presence is known, even if your identity still remains unknown, the chances of being discovered have skyrocketed as the enemy will be even more alert and would notice things they normally wouldn't.

But that's a risk Mary knew she would have to take.

That is fine for her. She wanted to be found anyway, but only by one person.

Mary landed her VF-29X in gerwalk mode by the slope of a mountain not far from Darwent but still remote enough that she wouldn't be found easily. The advanced cloaking mechanism in her VF would allow her unit to remain hidden. Putting on a fake rune as a disguise, she took off her mask and changed her outfit, exchanging her pilot suit with what a local would wear.

Tying her long white hair into a ponytail with a black ribbon, Mary completed her disguise by putting on a brown cloak that would hide the sword she wore on her waist from view and began to scale the mountain. Her implant made it easy to climb over the mountain and to the other side.

There is quite some distance to cover but that's not a problem to Mary. She had also confimed where Sigur Valenz and Aether is when she flew over them in stealth mode. Now it's just a matter of getting there. Finally, she and Kazumi would meet properly in the way that it should be.

Mary then looked up to the sky. Up there is where Macross Styx is, the place that had been the closest thing she has to a home in the past several years.

"Well, there's no turning back from this."

Mary took a deep breath as she continue to walk. Her destination; the Sigur Valenz.

* * *

 **Sorry that this episode is so short but took so long to release. Ya see, this episode was supposed to contain a hint about the history of the Star Singer and Star Knight in the form of a fairy tale but after nearly two months of thinking, writing and rewriting, I got nothing. I began to regret not paying more attention in my children's story class. So because I have not idea how to write the history in fairy tale style, I had to rewrite the whole thing and write a new scenario and this is what I got. Sorry that this takes so long and probably not a satisfying episode but if nothing else, I can promise something good for Kazumi and Mary's meeting.**

 **xzorshio: I can promise that I will incorporate Passionate Walkure movie elements in the future. In fact, I already have several planned.**


	21. note

**I'm sorry but I have decided to rewrite Song of the Stars to improve it while adding more contents. I know I have just finished fixing it several months ago but it's just not enough. Well, this decision is mostly because this is my oldest active story at the moment and I first made it just as Delta series ended. Back then I really didn't plan for anything and I only made up things as it goes, resulting in several inconsistencies and mistakes I tried to fix several months ago but it didn't work out as I had hoped. But don't worry, I have always planned to rewrite the whole thing into something with better quality when I'm done anyway so this is simply me speeding up my plans. Don't worry, I've already started rewriting this and made several major changes. So far, I'm disappointed in myself because I'm botching up this work. There is a lack of involvement by the other characters and the pacing is too fast and sometimes random. Don't worry, I will be fixing all those things while adding more contents. I have written the new version of episode 1 and 2 and will add several new episodes down the line. So far, the major changes will be:**

 **-One of the OC pilot from Virgo squadron will survive the Vajra War along with Kazumi**

 **-Kazumi will be piloting his VF-25F in the early part of the story instead of immediately getting his VF-31F**

 **-Mikumo and Kazumi will live in the girls dorm and followed by the rest of the Delta platoon later, making all Delta platoon members and Walkure members living together**

 **There will be other minor and major changes and I aim to have this story have an average of 3000 words per episode with around the same quality as my Ein Sof stories which I admittedly put most of my effort in. I hope the new version will also be supported just as much as this one. I will post the new version immediately.**


End file.
